YuGiOh! GX: Spirit Caller
by alelink
Summary: Historia de la primera temporada de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX pero con algunos cambios, como que el personaje principal es un chico llamado Jake Yukishiro. pero no os preocupeis, seguiran estando todos vuestros personajes favoritos. nuevo capitulo 11
1. El examen de acceso Jaden Vs Crowler

1

EXAMEN DE ACCESO. JADEN YUKI VS DR. CROWLER.

Era un día normal para toda la gente de la ciudad de Domino, salvo para aquellos que se alegran de poder ir al examen de acceso para poder entrar a la mejor academia de todo el mundo. La famosa Academia de Duelos fundada por la Kaiba Corp. Y ahí empieza nuestra historia.

Un joven de 15 años vestido de azul oscuro iba corriendo de entre la gente. Era alto, su pelo era rubio claro y sus ojos eran azules celestiales. Tenía mucha prisa pues llegaba tarde a su examen que se formaba en los campos de duelos de la Kaiba Corp. Claro que él no tenía la culpa de que llegase tarde, la culpa la tenía el típico atasco matutino que hacía que el autobús, que él estaba montado, no podía avanzar. Su nombre era Jake Yukishiro y su deck que traía para su examen eran Dragones.

Al mismo tiempo, otro chico, un poco más bajo que el anterior nombrado, también iba corriendo entre la gente. Su retraso para su examen fue debido a que se quedo dormido pensando en sus estrategias para el día siguiente. Su nombre era Jaden Yuki, llevaba el pelo castaño y sus ojos eran marrones destacando así su cabello. Iba vestido de negro tanto la camiseta como su chaqueta y su pantalón. El deck que traía era los Héroes elementales.

Iba corriendo cuando se tropezó con Jake.

"Lo... lo siento – dijo Jaden rápidamente – tengo prisa.

No pasa nada – contesto el otro – yo tampoco miraba por dónde iba."

Jaden le miro por primera vez y vio que tenía una caja como la suya a la altura de la cintura.

¿Tu también vas al examen de acceso? – Pregunto.

Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

Tienes cara de duelista. – Jaden alzo los hombros mientras sonreía. – Me llamo Jaden Yuki. Yo también me voy a la Kaiba Corp. que por cierto... – miro a su alrededor – no se por dónde está.

Esta detrás tuya – contesto Jake riéndose de la torpeza del chico - yo me llamo Jake Yukishiro.

¡Muy buen nombre para ser duelista! – dijo Jaden – será mejor que nos vayamos antes que cierren los plazos de inscripción.

Dicho eso, ambos se fueron corriendo. Detrás de ellos una sombra les observaba, estaba oculto detrás de unos árboles. No se le podía ver su rostro, pero sí que se notaba una leve sonrisa que aparecía.

Al llegar a los campos de duelos, el examen estaba a punto de acabar. Los dos chicos estaban casi sin respiración, pero enseguida se calmaron cuando un chico bajito de pelo azul celeste y con pequeñas gafas se acerco a ellos. No parecía muy contento y miro a Jaden furiosamente.

¡Jaden! – exclamo - ¿Otra vez te has quedado dormido? Mira que te avise ayer que no te quedarás muy tarde levantado para poder llegar a tiempo. No creo que te cojan ahora.

Tranquilo, Sy. – dijo tranquilamente Jaden – No estamos retrasados ni nada. – Se giro hacia Jake. – Jake, te presento a Syrus Truesdale. Es mi mejor amigo desde que herramos pequeños.

Syrus le sonrió y le dio un apretón de manos. Un examinador pasaba cerca de ellos y les vio. Preguntándose quienes eran se acerco a un hombre alto de cabello rubio atado en una coleta. Ese hombre era el Sub. Director de la Academia de Duelos, el Dr. Crowler. Llevaba un Duelodisk a la altura de su vientre y lo sujetaba como sí fuera una guitarra eléctrica. El examinador le susurro algo en el oído.

¡¿Qué dices?! – exclamo él - ¿Qué han venido un par de holgazanes? ¿A mí examen?

Se giro hacia ellos que parecían estar tranquilo a pesar de llegar tarde.

¿Qué hacemos con ellos, profesor? – pregunto el examinador – El examen se ha acabado. ¿Les examinamos igualmente?

¡No! – contesto con sonrisa maléfica – No habrá examen para ellos.

Pero Jake le oyó y con cara de enfado se acerco al profesor.

¿Cómo que no hacemos el examen? – Sus ojos soltaban chispas – Quizá hemos llegado un poco tarde, pero aún podemos hacer el examen.

Lo siento, chico – contesto Crowler – Pero aquí soy el que manda aquí. Y si digo que no haréis el examen es que no.

¡Pero...! – Intento decir el chico, pero una mano reconfortante se puso en su hombro. Jaden se acerco a Crowler con una sonrisa.

Entonces, le propongo una cosa, profesor. Tendrás un duelo con nosotros dos. Si nos ganas haremos lo que usted diga, pero si ganamos iremos a la Academia al rango que nos toque.

El profesor parecía meditar. La verdad no era mala la idea, esos dos apenas eran unos novatos y él era un experto. Para algo fue nombrado profesor y Sub- director de la academia.

Esta bien – contesto por fin con una sonrisa - ¿Quién quiere empezar primero?

¡Yo, yo! – Jaden saco su Duelodisk – Disfrutaré de ese duelo.

Jake se alejo del campo dónde estaban y se puso al lado de Syrus, quién estaba un poco nervioso.

Muy bien, novato. – dijo Crowler - ¿Cómo te llamas?

Me llamo Jaden Yuki. – contesto ése.

Entonces, Jaden. ¡Al duelo! (LP: 8000). Empezaré yo. Pondré 2 cartas boca abajo y acabo mi turno.

¡Muy bien, robo! – Saca una carta – La verdad es que esperaba más de usted, profesor. Pondré un monstruo en defensa y una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

Veamos – Saca carta – Uso una carta de magia Tormenta fuerte. Me permite destruir todas las cartas mágicas y trampas del campo.

Un violento tornado salió de la carta y destruyo la carta boca debajo de Jaden que era el escudo drenador y las dos cartas tapadas de Crowler.

No esta mal – dijo contento Jaden – Pero tus trampas también fueron destruidas.

Sí – contesto Crowler – Pero una de ellas me permite invocar de manera especial a 2 monstruos de tipo tierra en mi campo. – Dos criaturas amarillas aparecieron – Ahora los sacrificaré para poder invocar al Golem de Mecanismo Antiguo en modo de ataque.

Un gigante echo con artilugios mecánico apareció detrás de Crowler. Su ataque y defensa eran de 3000 puntos.

Vaya – dijo Jaden – Apenas su segundo turno e invoca a uno fuerte.

En el lugar del público, dos personas estaban viendo el duelo con interés. Los dos iban vestidos de azul. El chico tenía el pelo azul oscuro y tenía la cara seria. Su acompañante, una chica, era rubia de pelo largo y veía el duelo con sumo interés.

¡Vaya! No me esperaba eso. – dijo la chica.

Ése es el mejor monstruo que tiene el Dr. Crowler – dijo el chico. Ése novato estará en problemas.

¿Por qué?

Pero un grito cerca del campo le interrumpió. Bajo la vista y vio que era Jake quién alzaba sus manos a la boca.

¡Ten cuidado, Jaden! – grito él - ¡El Golem de Mecanismo Antiguo tiene la habilidad de infringir la diferencia de daño si la defensa de tu monstruo es inferior a su ataque!

¿Qué? – Se sorprendió Jaden.

Demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, joven Yuki – se río Crowler - ¡Golem, ataca al monstruo en defensa!

El gigantesco golem alzo su puño y dirigió un puñetazo gigante hacia el monstruo en defensa de Jaden, quién era el Héroe Elemental Avian (1000/1000).

¡Oh no! – Exclamo Jaden - ¡Avian! (LP: 6000).

Muy bien, novato. – dijo entre risas Crowler - ¿Te rindes?

Pero, Jaden, en vez de quedarse deprimido por el golpe que tuvo y por la gran desventaja que tenía, se puso a reír.

¿De qué te ríes, ahora? – exclamo furioso Crowler.

Nada, sólo que es la primera vez que me divierto tanto como ahora – contesto simplemente el chico. – Y aún es muy pronto para rendirme. – roba una carta – Y tengo la manera de acabar con tu gigante de chatarra.

¡Es Golem de Mecanismo Antiguo! – exclamo Crowler - ¡Un poco de respeto! Y no tienes ninguna oportunidad. El golem tiene la habilidad especial de que mientras éste en el campo, ninguna carta trampa le puede afectar durante la batalla.

Gracias por el aviso, profesor – dijo Jaden – Pero jugaré mi juego. Uso la carta mágica entierro prematuro. Al pagar 800 LP (LP: 5200), puedo convocar a un monstruo del cementerio al campo en modo de ataque. ¡Invoco a Héroe Elemental Avian! – Avian apareció otra vez en el campo.

Menuda tontería – dijo Crowler - ¿Por qué vuelves a invocar a éste inútil de monstruo si yo te lo puedo destruir.

Espere que aún no he terminado – contesto Jaden – Uso otra carta mágica: Polimerización. Me permite fusionar a monstruos para invocar a otro de modo especial. Fusiono a Avian con Burstinatrix que tengo en la mano para invocar en modo de ataque a Alado Wingman (2100).

Su poder de ataque sigue inferior a mi monstruo – dijo Crowler.

Pero no si uso una carta mágica de campo: Rascacielos. Durante la batalla, cualquier monstruo que tenga en su nombre Héroe Elemental aumenta su ataque en 1000 puntos.

Unos edificios grandes rodeo el campo. Crowler miro con gran sorpresa esa carta mágica. Nunca había oído hablar de ella.

¡Espera... espera un momento! – exclamo Crowler cubierto de sudor – Eso significa...

Sí – dijo Jaden – que Wingman tiene el poder suficiente como para acabar a tu Golem de Mecanismo Antiguo. ¡Adelante, Wingman, ataca al Golem con tu picada en llamas!

Wingman alzo sus alas y voló por encima del golem. De pronto de su pinza, que tiene como mano, apareció una llama enorme. Alzo otra vez las alas y embistió al Golem abrasándole. Y destruyéndolo.

¡Urgh! – Crowler se protegió con sus brazos (LP: 7900) – Aún así, mis puntos de vida siguen estando muy altos.

Perdona – dijo Jaden – creo que se me ha olvidado decirte la habilidad especial de Wingman.

¿Qué?

Verás, profesor – Jaden cerró los ojos como explicando a un alumno – cuando Wingman destruye a un monstruo, tu recibes el daño igual al ataque del monstruo destruido. Y como tu Golem tenía 3000 puntos de ataque – abrió los ojos - ¡tu pierdes 3000 puntos de vida.

¡No, no puede ser! – Grito Crowler (LP: 4900)

Para acabar mi turno, pongo una carta boca abajo.

Una carta apareció delante de Jaden. Crowler robo una carta, la miro y luego alzo la vista a Wingman.

"¡Vaya, que es muy fuerte el chico! – penso – tendré que buscar una nueva estrategia para ganar. No pienso permitir que vaya a la academia." – Luego alzo la voz – Pondré un monstruo en defensa y se acabo.

¡Muy bien, acabemos con éste duelo! – dijo Jaden sonriendo felizmente – Activo mi carta tapada, Rompe Raigeki. Al descartar una carta de mi mano destruye un monstruo en el campo del adversario.

Una voluta de humo salió de la carta que rodeo al monstruo tapado y le destruyo.

Ahora, invoco al Héroe Elemental Sparkman en modo de ataque (1600). – Un hombre enmascarado rodeado de rayos apareció – con él y junto a Wingman y con ayuda de rascacielos ataco directamente a tus puntos.

Los dos Héroes atacaron directamente a Crowler dejándolo a 0 puntos de vida. Ése se puso de rodillas.

¡Bien! – exclamo contento Jaden - ¡He ganado, por lo que significa que puedo ir a la Academia de Duelos!

Todo el público se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron al joven novato que pudo derrotar a Crowler. El chico de pelo azul se levanto. Su compañera le miro curiosa.

¡Zane! ¿Adónde vas? – Pregunto ella. – Aún falta el otro.

Crowler no durará prácticamente nada con el otro chico – dijo el nombrado Zane. – No vale la pena verlo. Si quieres quedarte, hazlo. Luego me cuentas los detalles.

La chica solo asintió. Mientras Zane se alejaba de las gradas, ella miro al otro que estaba felicitando a su amigo por su victoria.

"¿Qué habrá visto Zane en ése chico? – se pregunto – A simple vista parece un niño, pero, quizá habrá algo más!"

_CONTINUARÁ._

EL DUELO DECISIVO. HAKU KAZU CONTRA EL DR. CROWLER.


	2. El duelo decisivo Jake VS Crowler

1

EXAMEN DE ACCESO. JADEN YUKI VS DR. CROWLER.

Era un día normal para toda la gente de la ciudad de Domino, salvo para aquellos que se alegran de poder ir al examen de acceso para poder entrar a la mejor academia de todo el mundo. La famosa Academia de Duelos fundada por la Kaiba Corp. Y ahí empieza nuestra historia.

Un joven de 15 años vestido de azul oscuro iba corriendo de entre la gente. Era alto, su pelo era rubio claro y sus ojos eran azules celestiales. Tenía mucha prisa pues llegaba tarde a su examen que se formaba en los campos de duelos de la Kaiba Corp. Claro que él no tenía la culpa de que llegase tarde, la culpa la tenía el típico atasco matutino que hacía que el autobús, que él estaba montado, no podía avanzar. Su nombre era Jake Yukishiro y su deck que traía para su examen eran Dragones.

Al mismo tiempo, otro chico, un poco más bajo que el anterior nombrado, también iba corriendo entre la gente. Su retraso para su examen fue debido a que se quedo dormido pensando en sus estrategias para el día siguiente. Su nombre era Jaden Yuki, llevaba el pelo castaño y sus ojos eran marrones destacando así su cabello. Iba vestido de negro tanto la camiseta como su chaqueta y su pantalón. El deck que traía era los Héroes elementales.

Iba corriendo cuando se tropezó con Jake.

"Lo... lo siento – dijo Jaden rápidamente – tengo prisa.

No pasa nada – contesto el otro – yo tampoco miraba por dónde iba."

Jaden le miro por primera vez y vio que tenía una caja como la suya a la altura de la cintura.

¿Tu también vas al examen de acceso? – Pregunto.

Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

Tienes cara de duelista. – Jaden alzo los hombros mientras sonreía. – Me llamo Jaden Yuki. Yo también me voy a la Kaiba Corp. que por cierto... – miro a su alrededor – no se por dónde está.

Esta detrás tuya – contesto Jake riéndose de la torpeza del chico - yo me llamo Jake Yukishiro.

¡Muy buen nombre para ser duelista! – dijo Jaden – será mejor que nos vayamos antes que cierren los plazos de inscripción.

Dicho eso, ambos se fueron corriendo. Detrás de ellos una sombra les observaba, estaba oculto detrás de unos árboles. No se le podía ver su rostro, pero sí que se notaba una leve sonrisa que aparecía.

Al llegar a los campos de duelos, el examen estaba a punto de acabar. Los dos chicos estaban casi sin respiración, pero enseguida se calmaron cuando un chico bajito de pelo azul celeste y con pequeñas gafas se acerco a ellos. No parecía muy contento y miro a Jaden furiosamente.

¡Jaden! – exclamo - ¿Otra vez te has quedado dormido? Mira que te avise ayer que no te quedarás muy tarde levantado para poder llegar a tiempo. No creo que te cojan ahora.

Tranquilo, Sy. – dijo tranquilamente Jaden – No estamos retrasados ni nada. – Se giro hacia Jake. – Jake, te presento a Syrus Truesdale. Es mi mejor amigo desde que herramos pequeños.

Syrus le sonrió y le dio un apretón de manos. Un examinador pasaba cerca de ellos y les vio. Preguntándose quienes eran se acerco a un hombre alto de cabello rubio atado en una coleta. Ese hombre era el Sub. Director de la Academia de Duelos, el Dr. Crowler. Llevaba un Duelodisk a la altura de su vientre y lo sujetaba como sí fuera una guitarra eléctrica. El examinador le susurro algo en el oído.

¡¿Qué dices?! – exclamo él - ¿Qué han venido un par de holgazanes? ¿A mí examen?

Se giro hacia ellos que parecían estar tranquilo a pesar de llegar tarde.

¿Qué hacemos con ellos, profesor? – pregunto el examinador – El examen se ha acabado. ¿Les examinamos igualmente?

¡No! – contesto con sonrisa maléfica – No habrá examen para ellos.

Pero Jake le oyó y con cara de enfado se acerco al profesor.

¿Cómo que no hacemos el examen? – Sus ojos soltaban chispas – Quizá hemos llegado un poco tarde, pero aún podemos hacer el examen.

Lo siento, chico – contesto Crowler – Pero aquí soy el que manda aquí. Y si digo que no haréis el examen es que no.

¡Pero...! – Intento decir el chico, pero una mano reconfortante se puso en su hombro. Jaden se acerco a Crowler con una sonrisa.

Entonces, le propongo una cosa, profesor. Tendrás un duelo con nosotros dos. Si nos ganas haremos lo que usted diga, pero si ganamos iremos a la Academia al rango que nos toque.

El profesor parecía meditar. La verdad no era mala la idea, esos dos apenas eran unos novatos y él era un experto. Para algo fue nombrado profesor y Sub- director de la academia.

Esta bien – contesto por fin con una sonrisa - ¿Quién quiere empezar primero?

¡Yo, yo! – Jaden saco su Duelodisk – Disfrutaré de ese duelo.

Jake se alejo del campo dónde estaban y se puso al lado de Syrus, quién estaba un poco nervioso.

Muy bien, novato. – dijo Crowler - ¿Cómo te llamas?

Me llamo Jaden Yuki. – contesto ése.

Entonces, Jaden. ¡Al duelo! (LP: 8000). Empezaré yo. Pondré 2 cartas boca abajo y acabo mi turno.

¡Muy bien, robo! – Saca una carta – La verdad es que esperaba más de usted, profesor. Pondré un monstruo en defensa y una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

Veamos – Saca carta – Uso una carta de magia Tormenta fuerte. Me permite destruir todas las cartas mágicas y trampas del campo.

Un violento tornado salió de la carta y destruyo la carta boca debajo de Jaden que era el escudo drenador y las dos cartas tapadas de Crowler.

No esta mal – dijo contento Jaden – Pero tus trampas también fueron destruidas.

Sí – contesto Crowler – Pero una de ellas me permite invocar de manera especial a 2 monstruos de tipo tierra en mi campo. – Dos criaturas amarillas aparecieron – Ahora los sacrificaré para poder invocar al Golem de Mecanismo Antiguo en modo de ataque.

Un gigante echo con artilugios mecánico apareció detrás de Crowler. Su ataque y defensa eran de 3000 puntos.

Vaya – dijo Jaden – Apenas su segundo turno e invoca a uno fuerte.

En el lugar del público, dos personas estaban viendo el duelo con interés. Los dos iban vestidos de azul. El chico tenía el pelo azul oscuro y tenía la cara seria. Su acompañante, una chica, era rubia de pelo largo y veía el duelo con sumo interés.

¡Vaya! No me esperaba eso. – dijo la chica.

Ése es el mejor monstruo que tiene el Dr. Crowler – dijo el chico. Ése novato estará en problemas.

¿Por qué?

Pero un grito cerca del campo le interrumpió. Bajo la vista y vio que era Jake quién alzaba sus manos a la boca.

¡Ten cuidado, Jaden! – grito él - ¡El Golem de Mecanismo Antiguo tiene la habilidad de infringir la diferencia de daño si la defensa de tu monstruo es inferior a su ataque!

¿Qué? – Se sorprendió Jaden.

Demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, joven Yuki – se río Crowler - ¡Golem, ataca al monstruo en defensa!

El gigantesco golem alzo su puño y dirigió un puñetazo gigante hacia el monstruo en defensa de Jaden, quién era el Héroe Elemental Avian (1000/1000).

¡Oh no! – Exclamo Jaden - ¡Avian! (LP: 6000).

Muy bien, novato. – dijo entre risas Crowler - ¿Te rindes?

Pero, Jaden, en vez de quedarse deprimido por el golpe que tuvo y por la gran desventaja que tenía, se puso a reír.

¿De qué te ríes, ahora? – exclamo furioso Crowler.

Nada, sólo que es la primera vez que me divierto tanto como ahora – contesto simplemente el chico. – Y aún es muy pronto para rendirme. – roba una carta – Y tengo la manera de acabar con tu gigante de chatarra.

¡Es Golem de Mecanismo Antiguo! – exclamo Crowler - ¡Un poco de respeto! Y no tienes ninguna oportunidad. El golem tiene la habilidad especial de que mientras éste en el campo, ninguna carta trampa le puede afectar durante la batalla.

Gracias por el aviso, profesor – dijo Jaden – Pero jugaré mi juego. Uso la carta mágica entierro prematuro. Al pagar 800 LP (LP: 5200), puedo convocar a un monstruo del cementerio al campo en modo de ataque. ¡Invoco a Héroe Elemental Avian! – Avian apareció otra vez en el campo.

Menuda tontería – dijo Crowler - ¿Por qué vuelves a invocar a éste inútil de monstruo si yo te lo puedo destruir.

Espere que aún no he terminado – contesto Jaden – Uso otra carta mágica: Polimerización. Me permite fusionar a monstruos para invocar a otro de modo especial. Fusiono a Avian con Burstinatrix que tengo en la mano para invocar en modo de ataque a Alado Wingman (2100).

Su poder de ataque sigue inferior a mi monstruo – dijo Crowler.

Pero no si uso una carta mágica de campo: Rascacielos. Durante la batalla, cualquier monstruo que tenga en su nombre Héroe Elemental aumenta su ataque en 1000 puntos.

Unos edificios grandes rodeo el campo. Crowler miro con gran sorpresa esa carta mágica. Nunca había oído hablar de ella.

¡Espera... espera un momento! – exclamo Crowler cubierto de sudor – Eso significa...

Sí – dijo Jaden – que Wingman tiene el poder suficiente como para acabar a tu Golem de Mecanismo Antiguo. ¡Adelante, Wingman, ataca al Golem con tu picada en llamas!

Wingman alzo sus alas y voló por encima del golem. De pronto de su pinza, que tiene como mano, apareció una llama enorme. Alzo otra vez las alas y embistió al Golem abrasándole. Y destruyéndolo.

¡Urgh! – Crowler se protegió con sus brazos (LP: 7900) – Aún así, mis puntos de vida siguen estando muy altos.

Perdona – dijo Jaden – creo que se me ha olvidado decirte la habilidad especial de Wingman.

¿Qué?

Verás, profesor – Jaden cerró los ojos como explicando a un alumno – cuando Wingman destruye a un monstruo, tu recibes el daño igual al ataque del monstruo destruido. Y como tu Golem tenía 3000 puntos de ataque – abrió los ojos - ¡tu pierdes 3000 puntos de vida.

¡No, no puede ser! – Grito Crowler (LP: 4900)

Para acabar mi turno, pongo una carta boca abajo.

Una carta apareció delante de Jaden. Crowler robo una carta, la miro y luego alzo la vista a Wingman.

"¡Vaya, que es muy fuerte el chico! – penso – tendré que buscar una nueva estrategia para ganar. No pienso permitir que vaya a la academia." – Luego alzo la voz – Pondré un monstruo en defensa y se acabo.

¡Muy bien, acabemos con éste duelo! – dijo Jaden sonriendo felizmente – Activo mi carta tapada, Rompe Raigeki. Al descartar una carta de mi mano destruye un monstruo en el campo del adversario.

Una voluta de humo salió de la carta que rodeo al monstruo tapado y le destruyo.

Ahora, invoco al Héroe Elemental Sparkman en modo de ataque (1600). – Un hombre enmascarado rodeado de rayos apareció – con él y junto a Wingman y con ayuda de rascacielos ataco directamente a tus puntos.

Los dos Héroes atacaron directamente a Crowler dejándolo a 0 puntos de vida. Ése se puso de rodillas.

¡Bien! – exclamo contento Jaden - ¡He ganado, por lo que significa que puedo ir a la Academia de Duelos!

Todo el público se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron al joven novato que pudo derrotar a Crowler. El chico de pelo azul se levanto. Su compañera le miro curiosa.

¡Zane! ¿Adónde vas? – Pregunto ella. – Aún falta el otro.

Crowler no durará prácticamente nada con el otro chico – dijo el nombrado Zane. – No vale la pena verlo. Si quieres quedarte, hazlo. Luego me cuentas los detalles.

La chica solo asintió. Mientras Zane se alejaba de las gradas, ella miro al otro que estaba felicitando a su amigo por su victoria.

"¿Qué habrá visto Zane en ése chico? – se pregunto – A simple vista parece un niño, pero, quizá habrá algo más!"

_CONTINUARÁ._

EL DUELO DECISIVO. HAKU KAZU CONTRA EL DR. CROWLER.


	3. La academia de Duelos

1

LA ACADEMIA DE DUELOS. UNA PROMESA.

Días después, en el barco hacía la Academia de Duelos, Jake miraba el horizonte con ganas. ¡Por fin, entraba en la ansiada academia! Llevaba días soñando en poder ir a ése lugar desde que su padre le hablo de ése lugar. Cerro los ojos y recordó lo que dijo.

_La academia de duelos es el lugar dónde se preparan todos los mejores duelistas del mundo. – dijo un hombre alto. No se le podía ver porque estaba tapado bajo una sombra._

_Tu fuiste a esa academia, ¿verdad, papá? – dijo el pequeño Jake - ¿Estudiaste ahí?_

_No – contesto sonriendo su padre – pero sí que ayude a construir esa academia. Tu serás el primero de la familia en ir._

_Seguro, papá – dijo el chico feliz – yo y mi baraja que me ayudaste a construir ganaremos todos los duelos y me convertiré en el mejor duelista._

_Su padre sólo se limito a reír._

Jake abrió los ojos, pero esta vez con lágrimas.

Ahora por fin estoy aquí. – dijo – Ojalá pudieras verme, papá. Te echo de menos.

Mientras tanto, en la otra punta del barco. Jaden y Syrus estaban teniendo un duelo, pero sin sus duelodisk.

Ahora invoco a Héroe Elemental Sparkman y ataco a tu Stealroid. Y con eso gano el duelo. – dijo Jaden poniendo una carta en el suelo.

¡Jo! Otra vez he perdido – se lamento Syrus – Eres un duelista sensacional, Jay. ¡Enséñame tus técnicas!

Syrus, la cuestión no es de ganar o perder – contesto el chico – sino en divertirse.

Habla por ti – musito en bajo Syrus. Pero un altavoz hizo que levanten la cabeza para escuchar lo que dice.

¡ATENCIÓN! NOS APROXIMAMOS A LA ACADEMIA DE DUELOS. PREPAREN SU EQUIPAJE, PORQUE ATRACAREMOS EN 5 MINUTOS EXACTOS. MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Los dos muchachos se acercaron rápidamente a dónde estaba Jake para mirar la isla. Era una isla enorme, había muchos árboles y un gran volcán reinaba en un punta de la isla. Todos los alumnos estaban que no se lo podían creer. La verdad es que la isla no se lo imaginaban así.

Minutos después, el barco llegó al puerto y todos los nuevos alumnos bajaron. Cada uno de los alumnos llevaban uniformes de distinto color, rojo, amarillo y azul. Preguntándose qué quería decir eso y viendo que su uniforme era rojo, Jake siguió a sus compañeros hasta un edificio grande con varias puertas de entrada. Por encima se veía que ahí era la academia dónde se darían las clases. Siguió avanzando hasta llegar a un salón grande dónde se haría el discurso de bienvenida.

La verdad, es que lo vamos a pasar bomba aquí – dijo Jaden detrás de Jake – nunca había visto un salón de discurso tan grande.

Y yo tampoco – dijo Syrus. – Me alegro de poder venir aquí, la verdad.

Y yo – dijo Jake. – espero que tengamos buenos oponentes. Porque yo ya me muero por tener duelos.

Y yo, y yo. – dijo Jaden dando saltitos como si fuera un niño pequeño.

¡Callad un momento, chicos! – dijo Syrus. – Aquí esta el rector para su discurso de bienvenida.

En efecto un hombre calvo con bigote subió a una tarima para poder ver a todos los nuevos alumnos. Era un poco relleno y vestía con un uniforme de color gránate.

Bienvenido, alumnos a la Academia de Duelos – dijo con una voz grave y melodiosa – Soy el rector Sheppard y yo presido esta academia. En primer lugar quiero felicitaros por haber podido llegar a entrar en nuestra preciada academia. Este lugar esta hecho para que, vosotros, os convirtáis en duelistas de elite. Estudiad mucho y seréis grandes, muy grandes. Ahora cada uno se irá al dormitorio del color que os a correspondido y los directores de cada uno de esos dormitorios os dirán cada una de las reglas y otras cosas que seguramente y gustosamente os dirán. Una vez más bienvenidos y disfrutad teniendo duelos.

Cuando acabo, todos los alumnos aplaudieron y cada uno fueron directamente a su respectivo dormitorio.

Entonces, nosotros nos vamos al dormitorio rojo, ¿no? – Pregunto Jake a sus amigos.

Jaden y Syrus también estaban vestidos con el uniforme rojo. Ambos asintieron y marcharon rumbo al dormitorio rojo.

Cuando llegaron, el dormitorio no eran como ellos imaginaban que sería. Parecía un edificio antiguado y a punto de derrumbarse.

¿Ése es el dormitorio rojo? – Dijo Syrus – yo creo que ni las cucarachas querrán vivir aquí.

Venga, tío. – dijo Jaden – tampoco esta mal. Es más, yo diría que es un lugar... pintoresco. Pero la vista al mar es fantástica.

Tienes razón, Jaden – dijo Jake. – no es, como diríamos, una casa de lujo, pero viviremos bien ahí.

Creo que me acostumbraré entonces. – dijo al final Syrus. Luego cogió su PDA que le habían entregado a cada uno y consulto cuál sería su habitación. – a mi me ha tocado la habitación 11.

Mira, como yo – dijo Jaden – seremos compañeros de cuarto.

A mi me a tocado la habitación 12 – dijo Jake – justo al lado vuestro.

¡Qué bien! – dijo alegre Jaden – Vamos a visitarlo.

Entraron en la habitación de Jake. No era muy grande, pero sí que era algo confortable. Al entrar por la puerta a mano derecha se encontraba el lavabo y un poco más el armario. Enfrente del armario se encontraba la cama pegado al rincón junto a una ventana dónde daba vista al mar. En el otro rincón se encontraba un escritorio algo grande con un ordenador.

¡Vaya, pues no esta mal tu habitación, Jake! – dijo Jaden.

Sí – admitió Syrus – además tienes una habitación individual. ¡Jo, que suerte tienes! Yo ni sé si Jaden ronca.

Venga, chicos. – dijo riendo Jake – id acomodando vuestras cosas en vuestra habitación. Tengo ganas de visitar la isla.

¡Y yo, y yo! – dijo dando saltitos Jaden - Nos vemos en nuestra habitación en media hora. No tardes.

Dicho eso, los dos salieron de la habitación. Jake cogió su maleta y la deposito encima de su cama, y de ahí empezó a recoger sus cosas. Ya terminado, cogió su baraja de dragones y estuvo echando un vistazo cuando un sobre se le cayó. Cuando lo cogió recordó que ahí se encontraba una carta que le prometió a alguien que lo iba a cuidar. Abrió el sobre y miro la carta que era la Chica Maga Oscura y recordó como lo consiguió.

"_¡Ríndete de una vez, Jake –_ _dijo un joven de cabello negro y con cara de demonio – no tienes ninguna oportunidad de vencerme._

_Jake estaba teniendo un duelo con su mayor rival del colegio. Ahora mismo Jake iba perdiendo. Solamente le quedaba 1200 puntos de vida, mientras su rival, Jhon Kudai tenía 2000 puntos. Jhon tenía en el campo al Mago Oscuro (2500/2300) y Jake no tenía a ningún monstruo salvo la carta mágica Carga del Poderoso activado._

_¡Ganaré! – dijo Jake. – Me toca – robo una carta – Utilizo la carta mágica entierro prematuro. Pagando 800 LP (LP: 400), puedo recuperar a un monstruo del cementerio. Y recupero a mi Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos (2400)._

_¿Por qué haces eso? – pregunto Jhon – El ataque de tu monstruo es inferior al mío._

_Espérate – dijo Jake con una sonrisa – ahora lo sacrifico para invocar de modo especial al Dragón de Oscuridad de Ojos Rojos (2400)._

_¿Qué?_

_Y además usando su habilidad especial, por cada dragón que hay en mi cementerio, su ataque incrementa en 300 puntos. Y como ahora tengo 5, su ataque sube 1500 puntos que sumando a los 2400 que tiene, tiene un total de 3900 puntos de ataque, más que de sobra para acabar a tu Mago Oscuro._

_¡No puede ser! – exclamo Jhon horrorizado_

_Espera que aún no he terminado – sonrió Jake – como aún no he hecho invocación normal, invoco al Dragón del Brillo en modo de ataque. – Un dragón azul y brillante salió en el campo (1900) - ¡Adelante, Dragón Oscuro, ataca al Mago Oscuro!_

_El dragón alzo la cabeza y una gran llamarada salió de su boca destruyendo al Mago Oscuro._

_¡Noooo! – exclamo Jhon (LP: 600)_

_¡Ahora, Dragón del Brillo ataca a sus puntos directamente!_

_El dragón alzo su puño y ataco a Jhon quién se cubrió y sus puntos se reducieron a 0._

_¡He ganado! – dijo Jake._

_¡Me las pagarás, Yukishiro! – escupió Jhon - ¡Ya verás, te las haré pagar muy caro!_

_Dicho eso se alejo corriendo. Jake le miro con tristeza. ¿Acaso los duelos no son para divertirse? _

_Cuando se dio la vuelta, un hombre estaba de frente suya. No era tan alto como Jake, pero el pelo lo tenía de forma rara. Era moreno, pero sus puntas acababan en rojo. Además su flequillo era como de color dorado. Sonreía divertido._

_Ah sido el mejor duelo que he visto en mi vida – dijo el hombre._

_¿Puedo saber quién es usted? – Pregunto desconfiado Jake._

_Tranquilo – dijo el hombre – no quiero nada malo contigo. He oído que vas a ir a la Academia de Duelos. ¿Es cierto?_

_Sí._

_El hombre aún sonriendo saco su baraja y se puso a buscar. Al final, le tendió una carta._

_Ten esa carta – dijo el hombre – y cuando creas que estés preparado, búscame y tendremos un duelo. ¿Lo harás?_

_Jake dudo un momento, pero al final accedió._

_Mi sueño es ser uno de los mejores duelista del mundo. – dijo – si de verdad usted es tan fuerte como lo esta insinuando. Aceptaré. En cuando acabe mis tres años en la academia le buscaré y le retaré en un duelo._

_Que así sea – dijo el hombre sonriendo – sólo debes recordar en el corazón de las cartas y el camino hacía el éxito se te abrirá._

_Dicho eso, se alejo. Jake miro la carta y se dio cuenta que era la Chica Maga Oscura._

Ahora Jake estaba en la academia dispuesto a cumplir su promesa. Miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya había pasado media hora. Es hora de visitar la isla con los demás. Recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la habitación de Jaden.

¡Por fin llegas, Jake! – dijo Jaden cuando entro. – Ya había pensado irnos sin ti.

Vamos, Jaden – dijo Syrus – no exageres. Te habríamos esperado igualmente, Jake.

Pues bien – dijo Jake sonriendo – cuando queráis nos vamos.

Los dos asintieron alegre hasta que una voz hizo que se estremecieran un poco y alzaron la cabeza al tercer piso de la litera.

Deberías hablar más bajo. – dijo la voz – hay gente que intenta dormir.

Al mirar en la tercera cama, pudieron ver a un chico algo gordo vestido con uniforme rojo. Su aspecto se parecía a un...

¡¿Tenemos un koala en nuestra habitación!? – exclamo Jaden.

¡No soy un koala! – exclamo el otro chico. – Me llamo Chumley Hafflington. Soy vuestro compañero de cuarto.

Encantado – dijo Jaden – Me llamo Jaden Yuki, ése es Syrus Truesdale y el otro Jake Yukishiro.

No me importa vuestros nombres – dijo Chumley recostándose. Los tres cayeron de espaldas.

¿Por qué? – pregunto Jake levantándose a duras penas.

¿Acaso no sabéis qué quiere decir el color rojo? – pregunto sorprendido Chumley.

Los tres negaron con la cabeza.

Veréis – suspiro el otro – la academia esta compuesto por 3 dormitorios. Y en el examen de acceso te clasifican según tu nivel en Obelisco azul, Ra amarillo o en Slifer rojo. Los tres tienen un nivel diferente. En primer lugar esta el Obelisco azul dónde ahí van los mejores tanto en notas como en estrategias de combate, en otras palabras, son casi invencibles. En segundo lugar esta Ra amarillo. La mayoría van ahí. Son los que ya saben bastantes cosas de lo que es en tema de Duelos de Monstruos. Al final, estamos nosotros, los Slifer rojo. Somos los que pasamos los exámenes por los pelos o que nos han cogido por pura pena. En otras palabras – su cara se ensombreció – somos los fracasados de la Academia de Duelos.

Syrus miro el suelo mientras que Jaden estaba intentando recordar cuales eran sus fallos en el examen para poder llegar a Slifer rojo. Jake sólo miro a Chumley.

¿Y qué? – dijo al final.

¿Qué? – dijo Chumley sorprendido.

Aunque estemos en Slifer rojo, no significa que seamos los peores – dijo tranquilamente Jake.

Chumley miro sorprendido a Jake.

Jake tiene razón – dijo Jaden. - ¿Cómo puede ser que seamos los peores si aún no nos han probado? Además el rojo es un buen color.

Aquí, todos somos duelistas. Da igual que seamos rojos o azules – dijo Jake – somos y seremos los mejores duelistas al acabar la academia.

Os veo muy seguros – dijo Chumley – haced lo que queráis. Pero luego no digáis que no os lo había advertido.

Jake sólo le sonrió y salió de la estancia acompañado de Jaden y de un apenado Syrus. Un rato más tarde, estaban andando visitando la isla cuando, sin aguantar más, Jaden exclamo:

¡Vamos, Syrus! Ya verás que lo vamos a pasar bien aquí. ¡Levanta ese ánimo!

De acuerdo – dijo sin convencer Syrus. Luego sonrió un poco apenado – No se porque me deprimo ahora si tengo todo un año para deprimirme más.

Jake solamente sonrió cuando llegaron a un edificio amarillo.

¿Qué edificio es ése? – pregunto el chico.

Es el dormitorio de Ra amarillo – dijo un voz detrás.

Se giraron y pudieron ver a un chico vestido con uniforme amarillo. Tenía el pelo castaño y el rostro serio y sonriente.

Me sorprende que vosotros – señalo a Jaden y Jake - dos estéis en Slifer Rojo. Sobre todo que pateasteis a Crowler en el examen de acceso.

Pues la verdad es que sí. Nos ha puesto ahí – dijo Jaden - ¿Se puede saber quién eres?

¡Ah sí, se me olvida presentarme! – dijo sonriendo el chico – disculpadme. Mi nombre es Bastión. Bastión Misawa. 1º año en Ra Amarillo.

Yo soy Jake Yukishiro – dijo Jake.

Y yo Jaden Yuki, el futuro Rey de los Juegos. – dijo alegre Jaden.

Y yo Syrus Truesdale – dijo tímidamente Syrus.

Todos tenéis un buen nombre – dijo Bastión.

La verdad que sí estás en Ra amarillo tendrás que ser fuerte, ¿no? – pregunto Jaden. Bastión sólo asintió - ¡Qué bien! ¿Te apetece echar un duelo rápido, ahora?

Hoy no, Jaden – contesto Bastión – tengo unos asuntos que tratar. ¿Te parece bien otro día?

Esta bien. Otro día – asintió el chico rojo. – sigamos visitando, chicos.

Se alejaron del dormitorio rojo y avanzaron por un camino que habían cogido y llegaron hasta un edificio de color azul que parecía un palacio.

¿Y éste lugar? – pregunto Jaden.

Cómo me gustaría vivir aquí – dijo Syrus.

¡Hé, vosotros! – grito un estudiante con uniforme azul cerca de la entrada del dormitorio. - ¡Largo de aquí!

Pero, ¿por qué? – quiso saber Jake.

Es el dormitorio de Obelisco azul – contesto el estudiante azul. – No es lugar para infectos Slifer rojo como vosotros. ¡Fuera!

¿Y qué pasa con la hospitalidad? – musito Jaden – vámonos, chicos.

Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a otro edificio de color azul. Esta vez no se acercaron demasiado, pero sí que se quedaron mirando un largo rato hasta que una voz hizo que se diesen la vuelta.

¡Tíos!, ¿que hacéis aquí? – pregunto la voz.

Era una chica vestida con uniforme de color azul. Su cabello era rubio y largo que le llegaba más o menos a la mitad de la espalda. No medía tanto como Jake y tenía los ojos azules brillantes.

Sólo observábamos – contesto simplemente Jaden.

Qué sospechoso – dijo la chica desconfiada – será mejor que avise al superior.

¿Sospechoso? – se extraño Jake - ¿Por qué sospechoso?

¡Hola! – inquirió la chica – Es el dormitorio azul de chicas. ¡De CHICAS!

Los tres pusieron los ojos como platos al saber el por qué parecía enfadada.

Lo... lo sentimos – dijo Syrus – no lo sabíamos.

La chica parecía sorprendida al oír eso y les miro a cada uno. Al final, sonrió con tranquilidad.

Ya veo – dijo – novatos.

Los tres asintieron.

Entonces, puedo perdonaros – dijo la chica sonriendo aún más.

Permíteme que me presente – dijo Jake – Me llamo Jake Yukishiro. Y éstos son Jaden Yuki y Syrus Truesdale.

Yo me llamo Alexis Rhodes – dijo la chica. – también es mi primer año aquí en la academia. - De repente su reloj se puso a sonar - ¡Vaya! Enseguida empezará la cena de bienvenida. Será mejor que os vayáis. Me alegro de conoceros, chicos.

Dicho eso, se alejo corriendo. Los tres, sabiendo que en la cena se expondrá las reglas de la academia, también fueron corriendo al comedor de Slifer rojo. Cuando llegaron, todo el mundo estaba sentados en sus respectivos asientos mirando la comida que tenían.

¿Es esto la cena? – pregunto Syrus.

Me temo que sí – contesto Jake mirando también el plato que tenía.

En efecto, la comida era sin más un cuenco de arroz y un plato de sardinas.

Además el director no esta – dijo de mala gana Syrus. – seguro que esta retrasado por alguna tontería.

¡Ejem, ejem! – toso Jake mirando atrás de Syrus. El chico se puso blanco como la nieve y se giro. Detrás se encontraba un hombre joven con gafas cuadradas y de pelo negro muy largo. En sus brazos llevaba un gato regordete de color marrón con rayas negras en su espalda.

¡Hola, profesor! – dijo nervioso Syrus.

No te preocupes – dijo el profesor aún sonriendo – tenías toda la razón. Me he retrasado por intentar coger a mi gato que se me había subido a un árbol. No te puedes imaginar lo ágil que puede llegar a tener a pesar de estar así.

Syrus estaba patidifuso porque no le reñía. El profesor se fue hasta una mesa un poco más grande enfrente de todos los alumnos y se dirigió a ellos con un gran sonrisa.

¡Bienvenidos todos a Slifer rojo! – dijo – Soy el profesor Banner y soy el director de éste establecimiento. Yo mismo os he preparado esta suculenta cena de bienvenida – la cara de los alumnos era digno de ver. Todos le miraban si estaba loco o era así por naturaleza – sólo os diré antes de comer que cualquier problema que tengáis os podéis contactar conmigo en cualquier momento y a cualquier día del día. Y ahora que os aproveche.

Todos se pusieron a comer la "porción" de comida que les tocaba.

Bueno, al menos nos a tocado un profesor amable – dijo Syrus.

Sí – contesto Jake – al menos no como ése Crowler que, según me he enterado, es el director de Obelisco azul. Además – comió un pedazo de comida – ¡la comida esta de rechupete!

Sí, tienes razón – dijo Syrus. – La verdad es que no me arrepiento de haber venido aquí. ¿Verdad, Jaden?

¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – exclamo Jaden con la boca llena de granos de arroz - ¡Pero qué rico esta eso! ¿Hay más?

Jake y Syrus sólo le miraron con una sonrisa nerviosa. Sí, penso Jake, va a ser un buen año. Y yo podré cumplir la promesa que le hice a aquel hombre.


	4. Enciende tu juego Jake VS Jaden Yuki

1

¡ENCIENDE TU JUEGO! JAKE CONTRA JADEN.

El día amanecía con un sol resplandeciente y un buen calor hacía que todos los alumnos tendría ganas de ir a darse un baño en el refrescante lago de la academia o en la playa tomando el sol. Pero no podía ser, porque las clases ya habían empezado y, en vez de ir a disfrutar del rayo del sol con un buen refresco en la mano, había que estar encerrado 6 horas en un aula atendiendo a diferentes profesores.

La primera hora consistía en la explicación de Duelos que los enseñaba el profesor favorito de Obelisco Azul y no favorito de Ra Amarillo y Slifer Rojo. El Dr. Crowler.

Claro que éste aprovechaba de la situación y preguntaba a los Slifer Rojo cosas muy difíciles mientras que a los azules cosas bastantes fáciles de responder. Y si los rojos no respondían o no sabían, recibían una crítica de parte del profesor seguido de las risas por parte de los estudiantes azules.

¡Truesdale! – dijo de repente Crowler a Syrus, quién pego un sobresalto enorme – Dinos por qué, cuando se acaba un duelo, se le dice terminación rápida.

Porque el duelo termina rápido – dijo inseguro Syrus.

Muy bien – contesto con sorna Crowler – pero, ¿a partir de qué turno hasta cuál es el último?

Ahí, Syrus no sabía mucho que decir. Esa parte no se la sabía. Todos los estudiantes azules se pusieron a reír. El chico no hizo más que sonrojar y agachar la cabeza.

¿No lo sabe, Sr. Truesdale? – pregunto con una sonrisa Crowler. – bueno, no me extraña. Estando en Slifer Rojo el cerebro tiene que ser algo más pequeño que la cabeza.

Todos se rieron de la burla del profesor. Jake sólo bufo furioso.

¿Y usted, Sr. Yukishiro? – dijo de repente Crowler al oírle. - ¿Acaso sabe la respuesta?

A partir del 1º hasta el 5º turno. – contesto aburrido Jake – a partir de éste momento, ya no se considera terminación rápida. – después alzo su mirada hacia las de Crowler. – Permíteme decirle, que usted tiene que preocuparse en ayudar a sus alumnos, no en ridiculizarles. Por mucho que sea director de Obelisco Azul, los Slifer Rojo también somos alumnos suyos.

Pero, ¿cómo te atreves? – exclamo Crowler furioso.

Jake tiene razón – dijo una voz femenina al fondo del aula. Jake se giro y vio que era Alexis quién se había levantado – No me parece buena actitud que usted se burle de los Slifer Rojo, así sintiéndose superior. ¿O debería recordarle la derrota que tuviste en el examen de acceso cuando se enfrento usted contra Jaden y Jake?

Crowler sólo la miro sorprendido y luego bajo la mirada hacia Jake quién se lo devolvía sin miedo alguno. Al final le dio la espalda y siguió con la clase.

Jake... – dijo tímidamente Syrus que estaba a su lado – gracias por defenderme.

No te preocupes, Syrus – contesto el chico con una sonrisa – somos compañeros. Todos ayudamos a todos.

Syrus sólo le sonrió y volvió a atender en clase. Jake también hizo lo mismo, pero un papel cayo justo enfrente suya. Preguntándose de quien será, lo abrió y vio una nota escrita en él.

"_Jake,_

_He estado mejorando mi deck y no veo a quien mejor que tú para poder probarlo. Nos vemos al atardecer frente del dormitorio rojo._

_Jaden._

_PD: Buen trabajo, Jake. Te has puesto en el lugar de Crowler. ¡A ver si aprende algo éste inútil, aunque yo creo que no!"_

Jake sonrió. La verdad es que quería enfrentarse contra Jaden desde aquel día que le vio luchar en el día del examen. Cuando se acabe la clase irá a preparar su deck.

Ya acabadas las clases, todos se fueron a sus respectivos lugares de reunión. Todos hablaban animadamente, otros estaban muy felices. Sólo había una persona que no estaba feliz del todo. Y esa persona era Crowler. Ése estaba en su despacho dando vueltas alrededor de su mesa.

¿Pero quién se cree ese mocoso para hablarme así en clase? – musito Crowler encolerizado - ¡Se va a enterar de quién es el Dr. Viliam Crowler!

Dejo de andar, pues había oído alguien llamar por la puerta. Preguntándose quién sería a estas horas se fue a abrirla. Un chico de pelo negro como la noche entro en el despacho. Vestía con el uniforme de Obelisco Azul y su cara era muy seria.

¿Me ha llamado, Dr. Crowler? – pregunto el chico.

¡Ah, Chazz! – dijo el nombrado después de recordar por qué estaba aquí. – Quiero que me hagas un favor.

¿Tiene algo que ver con ése novato nuevo, verdad? – dijo el nombrado Chazz.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Muy simple. – contesto Chazz sonriendo. – cuando usted se enfada bastante con alguien, lo tiene en la lista negra. Además que casi toda la academia se ha enterado de la discusión que habéis tenido en clase.

Ya veo – dijo Crowler pensativo – quiero que me deshagas de él.

Yo tengo una idea mejor. – dijo Chazz. – Vera... – y se los susurro en el oído. Crowler no le daba crédito en lo que oía, pero al final, sonrió maliciosamente. Sí, ese plan que acaba de tener Chazz no puede fallar.

Jake estaba en su habitación haciendo la tarea cuando alguien llamo por la puerta y Syrus entro.

¿Qué pasa, Syrus? – pregunto Jake.

Vera – dijo intranquilo Syrus – es sobre lo que me has dicho en clase. – Jake le miro sin entender – Ya sabes, lo de todos cuidamos de todos.

¡Ah, sí! – recordó el chico - ¿Qué pasa?

Yo también estoy de acuerdo con ése pequeño lema tuyo – Jake sonrió – a mi también me gustaría poder ayudar a cualquiera.

¿Pero...? – le animo Jake.

¡Pero, no puedo! – dijo finalmente Syrus.

¿Y eso, por qué? – pregunto Jake alzando una ceja.

Ése es el problema – contesto Syrus. – Yo soy demasiado débil para poder ayudar a cualquiera. Me inscribí a esa academia con el propósito de ser fuerte, de poder mirar las cosas a la cara. Pero al ver esos primeros días a tantos duelistas fuertes, no me siento capaz.

Jake le miro con seriedad. Al parecer ese chico se siente demasiado estresado como para ver las cosas de otro modo. Pero de todos modos le intentará convencer que no puede seguir así.

Syrus – dijo finalmente sonriendo – no eres el único que se siente agobiado. – Syrus le miro sorprendido – escucha, sí crees que es imposible hacer una cosa, para ti seguirá siendo imposible. Pero si crees una pequeña cosa posible, una pequeña esperanza, aunque sea un 1, ése saldrá a la luz. Pues las cosas que crees que es posible enseguida será mucho más fuerte que 5 campeones mundiales de Duelos de Monstruos juntos. – sonrió aún más – es lo que me dijo mi padre cuando tenía esa nostalgia como lo tienes tú. Por eso me dijo esa frase: "todos cuidamos de todos". Es decir, todos podemos hacer que las cosas imposibles sean posibles.

Syrus estaba atónito por lo que ha dicho Jake. Al final sonrió ya más feliz.

Gracias, Jake – dijo – me has alegrado lo que queda de día.

De nada – contesto Jake levantándose. - ¿Vienes conmigo? Tengo un duelo contra Jaden ahora.

¿Un duelo contra Jaden? – dijo sorprendido Syrus - ¡No me lo voy a perder por nada del mundo!

Ambos aún sonriendo salieron de la habitación y fueron rumbo a la entrada del dormitorio rojo. Ahí estaba Jaden esperando.

Al fin llegas, Jake – dijo. - ¿Estas listo?

Cuanto antes empecemos, antes cenaremos – dijo Jake sonriendo – tengo algo de hambre.

¡Muy bien! – dijo Jaden - ¡Enciende tu juego! (LP: 8000)

Ambos se prepararon.

Empiezo yo – dijo Jake robando una carta (LP: 8000) – Invocaré un monstruo en defensa y pondré 2 cartas boca abajo.

Me toca – Jake robo una carta – invocare al Dragón del Brillo en modo de ataque (1900). ¡Dragón, ataca al monstruo en defensa!

El dragón alzo su puño brillante y se dispuso a atacar, cuando Jaden sonrió.

¡No tan rápido, Jake! – exclamo el chico - ¡Activo mi trampa, Cilindro mágico! Niega tu ataque y va directamente a tus puntos de vida.

Un par de cilindros aparecieron y el dragón entro por uno de ellos, para luego salir por el otro y atacar directamente a Jake, quién se puso de rodillas sujetándose de dolor (LP: 6100).

Vaya – musito dolorido – empiezo bien. Terminaré mi turno poniendo 2 cartas boca abajo.

Voy yo. – dijo Jaden – Y qué mejor que usar una fusión. – Jake frunció el ceño. - ¡Polimerización! Fusiono a mi monstruo en defensa que es Avian con Burstinatrix para formar a Alada Wingman (2100). Y creo que ya sabes que pasará si destruye a un monstruo.

¡Oh no! – exclamo Jake – el ataque del monstruo destruido pasa a restar a mis puntos de vida.

¡Así es! ¡Wingman ataca al Dragón del Brillo!

Wingman alzo sus alas mientras que una llamarada apareció en su pinza. Jake sonrió.

¡Yo también tengo una trampa! – exclamo Jake – y creo que te resultará conocida. ¡Cilindros mágicos!

¡No! – exclamo Jaden.

Wingman se introdujo en un cilindro y salió por el otro y ataco a Jaden directamente (LP: 5900).

Te devuelvo el favor – dijo Jake sonriente.

¡Muy buena jugada, Jake! – sonrió dolorido Jaden

A mi también me a gustado – contesto el chico. – Me toca. "Tengo que pensar cómo puedo destruir a ése monstruo – penso – mi trampa no sirve por el momento y lo que tengo aquí son fuertes pero si los invoco perderé muchos puntos por culpa del efecto de Wingman." – robo una carta y sus ojos se agrandaron. – Jaden, despídete de Wingman.

¿Qué? – dijo Jaden sorprendido.

¡Sacrifico al Dragón del Brillo para invocar al Dragón del Brillo#2! (2400) – Un dragón más grande y más brillante apareció en lugar del anterior.

¡Su poder de ataque es superior a Wingman! – exclamo Jaden.

¡Dragón, ataca! – dijo Jake.

El dragón alzo su ala y fue de picado hacia Wingman y lo atravesó destruyéndolo. Jaden se cubrió. (LP: 5600)

¡No importa! – exclamo – Activo mi carta tapada, ¡señal de héroe!. – Una señal con un H apareció en el cielo. – Esta carta me permite invocar a un Héroe Elemental de mi baraja y elijo a Bubbleman (800). Y cómo esta sólo, como ahora, su habilidad especial hace que pueda robar 2 cartas – cogió 2 cartas de su baraja – ahora le equipo el tanque de burbujas para que su ataque le incremente en 800 puntos (Atk: 1600).

Un arma parecido a un bazooka apareció, Bubbleman lo cogió y se puso de rodillas.

Para acabar pondré una carta boca abajo.

No esta mal, Jay – dijo Jake robando – No sé porque has puesto esta carta mágica a Bubbleman. Vale, le aumenta su ataque, pero no supera al Dragón.

¡Je, secreto, querido amigo! – dijo sonriendo Jaden.

Jake sonrió y miro su carta.

Activo mi carta tapada, la furia del dragón – dijo – ahora, cada vez que mis dragones ataquen a un monstruo en defensa, si es menor que el ataque del atacante sufrirás la diferencia de daño. – Jaden miro nervioso la carta – Ahora invoco a Behemoth de Cabezas Gemelas (1500). – Un monstruo de color violeta oscuro con dos cabezas apareció. - ¡Dragón del Brillo#2, ataca a Bubbleman!

El dragón volvió a alzar sus alas y ataco, pero sólo fue desaparecido el arma de Bubbleman.

¿Pero, cómo...? – se sorprendió Jake.

¿Te preguntas, por qué Bubbleman no ha sido destruido? – pregunto Jaden sonriendo. Muy fácil. Cuando Bubbleman tiene el tanque de burbujas, el tanque es destruido en vez de él. (Atk: 800), y además hace que mis puntos de vida no sufra daño.

Por ahora – dijo Jake. – Aún tengo a Behemoth. ¡Ataca!

El dragón corrió hacia Bubbleman.

No lo creas – dijo Jaden – Uso mi trampa. La fuerza del espejo.

¡No! – exclamo Jaden - ¡Eso destruye a todos los monstruos boca arriba en ataque de mi campo!

En efecto, un reflejo apareció delante de Bubbleman y un rayo salió destruyendo a Behemoth y al Dragón del Brillo#2.

Bien por ti, que lo sabías – dijo Jaden. – Me toca.

Espera – dijo Jake – uso la habilidad especial de Behemoth. Si es destruido y mandado al cementerio, vuelve al campo con 1000 puntos de ataque y defensa. Así que ahora vuelve pero lo colocaré en defensa.

Behemoth volvió en el campo y se cubrió con sus alas (Def: 1000).

Vaya, no me lo esperaba – dijo Jaden robando una carta. – Uso mi favorita, Olla de la Codicia. Me permite robar 2 cartas de mi baraja – robo otras 2 cartas. – Ahora invoco a Héroe Elemental Sparkman (Atk: 1600). ¡Ataca a Behemoth!

El héroe enmascarado lanzo una descarga de electricidad hacia Behemoth destruyéndolo.

Para acabar pondré una carta boca abajo. – concluyo Jaden.

"No esta mal – penso Jake – Primer punto en pensar, Jaden usa muchas cartas boca abajo." Me toca – robo una carta – y qué mejor que usar Olla de la Codicia. Ahora puedo robar otras 2 cartas. Ahora pondré un monstruo en defensa y una carta boca abajo.

Me toca – dijo Jaden – es una pena que no quieras destruir a Sparkman, Jake, porque ahora usaré Retorno de Fusión. Esa carta me permite coger a una polimerización y un monstruo material de fusión de mi cementerio, así que recupero a Avian.

Jake sólo pudo mirar cómo Jaden recuperaba 2 cartas del cementerio

Ahora, Polimerización para unir Sparkman con Clayman para formar a Trueno Gigante (Atk: 2400). Ese monstruo me permite destruir a un monstruo en tu campo.

Pero antes que hagas eso – dijo Jake – deberías prestar atención a mis cartas tapadas.

¡Qué! – exclamo Jaden

Activo Artilugio de Evacuación Compulsiva.

¿Artilugio de qué? – pregunto sorprendido Jaden.

Artilugio de Evacuación Compulsiva me permite enviar a un monstruo a la mano de su respectivo dueño – explico Jake. – Así que tu monstruo vuelve al deck de fusión que es su sitio.

Una máquina aspiro al Trueno Gigante y lo expulso del campo.

¡Maldición! – musito Jaden – "Es muy bueno, y no tengo a ningún monstruo salvo Avian." Pondré un monstruo en defensa y activo mi carta tapada, Flauta de invocación de Kuriboh e invoco a Kuriboh alado en modo de defensa (Def: 300).

Me toca – dijo Jake – invoco al Dragón Lanza en modo de ataque. (Atk: 1900). Sí ese monstruo ataca a un monstruo con defensa menor que mi ataque sufres la diferencia de daño. Además pongo mi monstruo en defensa en modo de ataque y te presento al Dragón Enmascarado (Atk: 1400). Y como aún tengo en juego la furia del Dragón, creo que ya sabes qué pasará.

Grr – musito Jaden.

¡Dragón Lanza, ataca al monstruo en defensa! – exclamo Jake.

El dragón alzo sus alas y se lanzo a la carta de enfrente cuál misil a su objetivo y la destruyó.

¡Avian! (Def: 1000) (LP: 4700)

¡Dragón Enmascarado, ataca a Bubbleman! – dijo Jake.

¿Bubbleman? – Jaden se sorprendió y se fijo en él – lo siento, chico.

El Dragón Enmascarado se acerco a Bubbleman y le dio una dentellada destruyéndolo.

Con eso acabo mi turno. – dijo Jake.

Pues me toca – dijo Jaden – Invoco a Héroe Elemental Corazón Salvaje en modo de ataque (Atk: 1500) y ataco a tu Dragón Enmascarado.

El héroe saco su espada y lanzo su ataque al Dragón de Jake destruyéndolo.

Bien (LP: 6000) Activo la habilidad especial de mi Dragón. Puedo invocar a un dragón de 1500 o menos de ataque de mi baraja al campo.

Es lo único bueno que puedo hacer – dijo Jaden – "Al menos Kuriboh me protegerá"

Miro a su monstruo quién se giró y le guiño el ojo como diciendo: "tranquilo, haré lo mejor de mí"

"Sé cuál es la habilidad especial de Kuriboh Alado de Jaden – penso Jake – si lo destruyó la energía desprendida de su monstruo le protegerá de mis ataques directos. Pero si lo destruyo con magia no debería de funcionar." – luego alzo la voz – Me toca. El duelo termina aquí, Jaden. Uso el Vórtice del Relámpago.

¡No! – exclamo Jaden – la protección de Kuriboh...

... no será suficiente – termino Jake – el vórtice del relámpago destruye a todos los monstruos en el campo del rival, siempre y cuando me desprenda de una carta de mi mano.

Una descarga de rayos cayeron sobre los monstruos destruyéndolos a todos.

Ahora pondré a mi monstruo en defensa que es mi Dragón que mora en la cueva en modo de ataque (Atk: 1300/ Def: 2000) e invoco a la Cria B. De Ojos Rojos.

Un huevo con una cría apareció.

Por lo que significa... - empezó Jaden.

Lo has adivinado – sonrió Jake – Ahora lo sacrifico para invocar al Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos. Y como no tienes a ningún monstruo para protegerte, tus puntos de vida se reducen a 0. ¡Atacad, chicos!

Cada uno de los dragones se fueron directamente hacia Jaden quién alzo la cabeza y sonriendo felizmente por un gran duelo que acaba de tener. Y vio como sus puntos bajaron rápidamente a 0. Después de eso, se puso de rodillas, agotado.

¿Estás bien? – dijo Jake acercándose a él.

Jaden sólo sonrió y de un salto se puso de pie.

¡Mejor que nunca! – exclamo contento - ¡Vaya duelo! Es la primera vez en mi vida que pierdo un duelo. Tenemos que repetir. Pero hoy no que estoy cansado y tengo hambre y quiero cenar.

A Jake se le había olvidado la cena, pero cuando oyó cuando el estómago rugió enormemente sonrió y fue corriendo hacia el comedor siendo perseguido por Jaden que le gritaba diciendo que no le adelantase.


	5. El hombre misterioso

5 EL HOMBRE MISTERIOSO 5 EL HOMBRE MISTERIOSO

"Jaden Yuki y Jake Yukishiro, venid a mi despacho después de clase" – dijo el Dr. Crowler en el pasillo de la academia, mientras los chicos iban a cambiarse de aula para la próxima clase.

Los dos aludidos se pararon en seco y miraron al profesor quién sonreía malévolamente, Syrus se acerco a ellos.

Jaden, Jake – dijo – no habréis echo nada malo, ¿verdad?

Que yo sepa, no – contesto Jake aún mirando al profesor frunciendo un ceño.

Y yo tampoco – dijo Jaden quién sonrió – al menos recientemente.

¿Recientemente? – los dos chicos le miraron como si estuviera loco.

Vamos, que llegamos tarde a clase de Sartyr – dijo Jaden rojo como un tomate y echando a correr.

¡Espera, Jaden! – le grito Syrus - ¿Qué hiciste?

Jake sólo sonrió pensando que no sería nada malo lo de Crowler.

Mientras tanto por el exterior. Un chico de Obelisco azul llego con la ropa magullada al dormitorio azul. Un chico le vio y se acerco hacia él para ayudarle.

¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto

Él... – dijo dificultosamente – ha sido... él.

Dicho eso se desmayó.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto una voz por detrás de ellos. El otro chico quién sujetaba al desmayado se giro y vio a Chazz Princepton.

Es el hombre gigante otra vez, Chazz – contesto rápidamente.

Chazz sólo frunció las cejas. "¿Otra vez? – penso - ¿Quién se atreve a lesionar a los elites azules?" luego dijo en voz alta que llevasen al desmayado a la enfermería mientras él iba a informar de eso al director. Los que le acompañaban cumplieron sus ordenes mientras él salió del dormitorio.

Después de clase, Jake y Jaden fueron rumbo al despacho de Crowler quién estaba teniendo una reunión con Chazz. Al entrar, giraron la cabeza para saber quienes eran y cuando vieron que eran ellos, se mantuvieron callados. Chazz sólo les miro con dureza antes de salir del despacho y cerrar la puerta con brusquedad. Jake y Jaden sólo se miraron sorprendidos antes de acercarse a Crowler.

¿Nos querías ver, Dr. Crowler? – pregunto Jake.

Así es – contesto el nombrado – tengo un asunto importante que encargaros.

¿Qué tipo de asunto? – pregunto Jaden

Se ha visto que por las noches, estudiantes de Obelisco Azul son atacados por un criminal y les roba sus mejores cartas. – comento Crowler – He estado investigando, pero aún no se sabe la identidad de ese tipo. Por eso he pensado que unos inú... quiero decir, unos magníficos duelistas como vosotros podrían investigar sobre ése caso.

Jake sólo se quedo un momento pensativo. Lo que les encargaba el Dr. Crowler parecía peligroso. Si ningún duelista azul eran capaces de derrotar a ése hombre tan misterioso, ¿por qué unos duelistas rojos sí podrían derrotarle? ¿Qué tramaba Crowler? ¿Por qué envía a unos duelistas a quién más odio les tiene? Siguió pensando en esas cosas hasta que Jaden alzo la voz

¡No se preocupe, profesor! – dijo – nosotros nos encargamos.

Dicho eso y dejando a un incrédulo Jake y un sonriente Crowler salió del despacho con cabeza alta, firme y con los ojos cerrados. Resultado: se dio de lleno con la puerta cerrada. Jake suspirando exasperado le ayudo a levantarse y ambos salieron del despacho.

Al rato, Chazz volvió a entrar al despacho con una sonrisa.

¿Y bien? – pregunto.

Los muy tontos han aceptado ir en busca del criminal – dijo sonriendo Crowler. – Si son derrotados nos libraremos de ellos.

Pero, ¿qué pasa si ganan? – pregunto serio Chazz.

No creo que pase eso, Chazz – contesto Crowler sentándose tranquilamente en su sillón – tú estate tranquilo.

Con su permiso, pues – dijo Chazz saliendo.

Ya fuera, el chico decidió seguir a los Slifer en cuando llegue la noche.

Al llegar la noche, Jake y Jaden estaban enfrente del dormitorio rojo para repasar el plan.

Entonces, yo miraré por la sección Norte y Oeste de la Academia – dijo Jaden.

Así es – contesto Jake – y yo miraré por la sección Sur y Este de la Academia. Lo más seguro que ése tipo nos retará en duelo si uno de ellos nos cruzamos con él.

¡Seguro! – dijo encantado Jaden – y te apuesto mi bollo del desayuno de mañana a que le encuentro yo y le ganaré.

Acepto la apuesta, Jaden – dijo sonriendo Jake. – venga, vamos sino, no llegaremos al desayuno de mañana.

Dicho eso, ambos agarraron su linterna y se pusieron en marcha. Jake estuvo un rato andando cerca de las aguas termales, pero no vio nada de anormalidad. Suspirando dio media vuelta para mirar cerca del dormitorio de las chicas, cuando una luz brillante se ilumino cerca de aquél lugar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió lo más rápido hasta aquél lugar. Al llegar, un estudiante azul estaba tumbado en el suelo.

¿Estas bien? – dijo Jake ayudándole a levantarse - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Un hombre gigante – musito el chico – me ha retado en un duelo, pero era demasiado fuerte. Y me ha cogido las mejores cartas de mi baraja.

No te preocupes – dijo Jake – iré a por tus cartas. ¿Sabes por dónde se ha ido?

Creo que iba en dirección del dormitorio Ra Amarillo – contesto el otro.

Jake le dejo descansar y fue corriendo hacia aquella dirección. Al llegar, no vio nada, pero un crujido se oyó detrás suya. Cuando se giró, un hombre de unos 2 metros se encontraba enfrente suya. No se le podía ver su cara, pues la tenía tapada con unas gafas enormes y vestía con varios uniformes azules. Llevaba un Duelodisk y parecía que estaba listo para luchar.

Así que eres tú quién roba las cartas a otras personas – dijo Jake sacando su Duelodisk. - ¿Qué te parece eso? Te reto en un duelo. Si gano, devolverás las cartas a sus propietarios.

Pero sí pierdes, me darás todas tus cartas – dijo el hombre con un gruñido.

Esta bien. – dijo sonriendo Jake – no pienso perder. ¡Saca tu juego!

¡Duelo! – gritaron los dos (LP: 8000)

Empezaré yo – dijo el hombre – Pondré un monstruo en modo de defensa y una carta boca abajo y acabaré mi turno.

Muy bien – dijo Jake – Me toca. También colocaré una carta boca abajo y un monstruo en defensa.

Voy yo – el hombre robo una carta. Activaré la carta mágica rompe escudo. Esa carta mágica me permite destruir a un monstruo en modo de defensa y elijo al tuyo.

Un rayo salió de la carta y el monstruo de Jake se hizo trizas.

Ahora invocaré al profeta de la creación en modo de ataque (Atk: 1800), y atacaré a tus puntos directamente.

Una mujer con gabardina y un báculo apareció y lanzo un rayo blanco directo a Jake. (LP: 6200).

¡Muy bien, voy yo! – robo una carta – Primero activaré mi carta tapada. Artilugio de Evacuación Compulsiva. Esta carta hace que uno de tus monstruos vuelva a tu mano. Así que Profeta de la Creación, adiós.

Una máquina absorbió a la mujer y le echo fuera del campo.

Ahora, invocaré al Dragón Enmascarado en modo de ataque (Atk: 1400) y ataco a tu monstruo en defensa

Acabas de destruir a mi Aprendiz de Mago – dijo el hombre. – Al destruirlo me permite colocar a un monstruo Lanzador de Conjuros de nivel 2 o menos de mi deck y ponerlo en defensa boca abajo.

Pues pondré una carta boca abajo y acabaré mi turno – dijo Jake poniendo una carta.

Invocaré al Mago Oscuro Hábil en modo de ataque (Atk: 1900). Su efecto hace... – empezó a decir el hombre, pero Jake le cortó.

¡No tan rápido! Al invocar de modo normal a un monstruo has activado mi trampa: Tributo Torrencial. Esa carta trampa destruye a todos los monstruos en el campo, incluido el mío

Una gran ráfaga de rayos cayeron en todos los monstruos destruyéndolos.

¡Mpf! – musito el hombre – Acabo mi turno.

Me toca. – Jake robo una carta, la miro y una sonrisa maléfico apareció - ¡Mira, mi favorita! Activo una carta mágica de ritual.

¿Qué? – exclamo el gigante - ¿Un ritual?

Esa carta se llama Ritual del Dragón Blanco – explico Jake – Sacrificando a monstruos cuyo nivel sea de 4 o mayor, me permite invocar a un monstruo tipo Dragón. Así que – tiro una carta al cementerio – Sacrifico a mi único monstruo que tengo en la mano que es el Dragón de Oscuridad de Ojos Rojos e invoco al Paladín del Dragón Blanco.

Un Dragón de color blanco y ojos amarillos apareció. Encima de él iba un caballero con armadura plateada. (Atk: 1900).

Ahora, Paladín del Dragón Blanco – dijo Jake - ¡Ataca directamente a sus puntos!

El dragón alzo su boca y un rayo blanco salió rápidamente hacia el hombre quién tuvo que protegerse (LP: 6100).

Y espera – dijo Jake – con una sonrisa maliciosa – aún no te he dicho su efecto especial. Ahora lo puedo sacrificar para invocar a otro dragón de mi deck al campo. Pero no es un dragón cualquiera – el Paladín se desvaneció – ¡es mi más poderoso y antiguo Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules!

Un dragón totalmente blanco y con ojos azules apareció en el campo (Atk: 3000).

Pero, ¿cómo puede ser? – exclamo el hombre – yo estudio a mis rivales. Y según mis investigaciones tu monstruo más poderoso era el Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos.

Eso es lo que llamamos tener un as bajo la manga – dijo Jake – con eso acabo mi turno.

Con ése monstruo en el campo, no puedo sino protegerme – dijo el hombre poniendo un monstruo en modo de defensa.

No lograrás nada – dijo Jake robo una carta – "Vaya, qué casualidad otro Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules. Ahora mismo no puedo invocarlo." Ataco a tu monstruo en defensa.

Otro monstruo en defensa y una carta boca abajo y acabo mi turno. - Dijo el hombre con aire de tranquilidad.

"No se inmuta – penso Jake – su carta tapada será una trampa para mi dragón." ¡Voy! – robo carta – Invoco al Dragón Lanza en ataque (Atk: 1900). Su efecto especial hace que cuando ataca a un monstruo en modo de defensa, si la defensa del atacado es menor que el ataque del atacante, tú sufrirás la diferencia de daño a tus puntos de vida. Dragón ataca.

El Dragón Lanza ataco al monstruo tapado que era el Profeta de la Creación (Def: 600) por lo que los puntos de vida del hombre se reducen a 4800.

Ahora ataco con mi Dragón Blanco. – dijo Jake.

¡No tan rápido! – exclamo el hombre – tengo una trampa. Artilugio de Evacuación Compulsiva. Tu monstruo vuelve a tu mano.

Acabo mi turno – dijo Jake – el efecto secundario de Dragón Lanza es que pasa a defensa después de haber atacado.

En efecto el Dragón plegó sus alas (Def: 0)

"Entonces tengo oportunidad – penso el hombre – he derrotado al mejor monstruo de Jake. Me toca atacar" Robo. Invoco al Mago Oscuro Hábil (Atk: 1900). Su efecto especial es que cuando se activa una carta mágica se le pone un contador. Al reunir 3 contadores se le puede sacrificar para invocar a un Mago Oscuro.

¿Qué? – exclamo Jake

Y cómo tu Dragón Lanza tiene defensa 0. Es presa fácil para mi Mago Oscuro Hábil. ¡Adelante ataca!

El Mago Oscuro Hábil alzo su báculo y lanzo una descarga oscura destruyendo al dragón.

Me toca – dijo Jake. Robo una carta y una sonrisa apareció. – Si crees que has derrotado a mi Dragón Blanco, vas listo. Tengo una carta mágica que te derrotará de una vez por todas.

¿Una carta mágica?

Así es – dijo Jake – Permíteme presentarte a las Reglas Antiguas.

Un pergamino apareció enfrente de Jake.

¿Qué es esa carta? – pregunto el hombre sudando.

Esa carta mágica me permite invocar de modo especial a un monstruo de tributo de mi mano.

¿Un monstruo de tributo? – exclamo el hombre. - ¡Oh no! Significa.

¡Sí! – exclamo – ¡Saluda de nuevo al Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules! (Atk: 3000)

El pergamino se abrió y el enorme dragón salió de él.

¡Dragón, acaba con el Mago Oscuro Hábil! – grito Jake.

El dragón abrió su boca y un relámpago de color blanco salió disparado hacia el mago destruyéndolo

Pondré una carta boca abajo y acabo mi turno. – dijo el hombre (LP: 3500)

"¿Otra trampa para mi dragón? – penso Jake – He de tomar medidas. A ver qué tengo" – robo una carta - ¡Estupendo, esa carta mágica dejará el duelo terminado! ¡Uso la carta mágica Destrucción Aplastante!

¿Qué carta es esa?

Cuando tengo a un monstruo tipo Dragón en mi campo, puedo usarla para destruir una carta mágica o trampa en tu campo. Así que, elijo a tu carta que acabas de poner.

Era el Hechizo de Sombra – explico el hombre. – esa carta trampa me permitía atrapar a tu monstruo y reducir su ataque en 700 puntos. – te repente sus puntos se reducieron en 500 puntos (LP: 3000). - ¿Qué ha pasado a mis puntos?

Perdón se me ha olvidado mencionar – dijo Jake rascando su cabeza – el segundo efecto de esa carta mágica es que sufres justamente 500 puntos de daño. Ahora para acabar el duelo. ¡Dragón ataca directamente a sus puntos de vida!

El dragón abrió otra vez si boca y lanzo el rayo directamente hacia el hombre que cayo de espaldas por el impacto y reduciendo sus puntos a 0.

¡He ganado! – dijo Jake – ahora tienes que cumplir con tu promesa.

Eres muy fuerte, Jake – dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Jake se giró y vio que Jaden.

Hola, Jay – dijo sonriendo Jake – parece que he ganado la apuesta. Así que mañana me debes tu bollo.

El hombre se levanto y se descubrió dejándose ver a un chico muy alto vestido de Ra Amarillo.

¡Beauregard! – exclamo Jaden - ¿Eras tu?

Siento mucho lo que ha pasado, Jake – dijo Beauregard. – pero la culpa la tenía los Obelisco Azules. No paraban de reírse de nosotros los Ra Amarillo. Así que he decidido hacerles callar atacándoles por las noches.

Es un buen plan, Beauregard – dijo Jake – pero no es excusa de robarles sus cartas. Si un duelista pierde sus cartas es cómo si hubieran quitado una parte de sí. Ahora tienes que devolver las cartas a sus respectivos dueños. Creo que ya han aprendido la lección.

Tienes razón, Jake – dijo sonriendo Beauregard – ha sido un placer de tener un duelo contigo. Espero volver a luchar contigo.

Cuando quieras – dijo Jake mientras se alejaba en dirección a su dormitorio. Jaden le siguió.

Has estado fabuloso, Jake – dijo Jaden – no sabía que tenías a ése monstruo en tu baraja. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

Te lo contaré otro día, Jaden – dijo Jake – y, por favor, no le digas a nadie de ése monstruo. No quiero que nadie se enteré hasta que yo quiera hacerlo públicamente.

De acuerdo, Jake – dijo Jaden – Buenas noches.

Los dos amigos se separaron para ir a sus respectivos habitaciones. Un chico salió de su escondite cerca del lugar del duelo. Era Chazz y estaba sudando frió. "¿Cómo puede ser que tenga al legendario Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules? – penso – Pero, ¿quién es ese Jake Yukishiro?"


	6. Demonstración de habilidades

6 DEMONSTRACIÓN DE HABILIDADES DEMONSTRACIÓN DE HABILIDADES

El día amanecía con un sol resplandeciente, todo los habitantes de la Academia de Duelos estaban disfrutando esos últimos días veraniegas y como era Sábado, aprovechaban para estar cerca de la playa o del lago. Algunos incluso estaban teniendo duelos contra otros. Eso era el caso de Jaden Yuki quién estaba luchando contra un chico de Ra Amarillo.

¡Muy bien! – dijo Jaden robando una carta (LP: 600)– Me toca. Y qué mejor que usar una polimerización, para fusionar a mi Héroe Elemental Sparkman con Héroe Elemental Clayman para formar a Héroe Elemental del Trueno Gigante. (Atk: 2400).

Tiene muy buen ataque, Jaden – dijo el chico de Ra amarillo (LP: 1200) – pero su ataque es inferior a mi Jinzo que esta equipado con el Hacha del Desespero (Atk: 2400 + 1000 3400).

Pero mi Trueno Gigante tiene una habilidad especial – dijo Jaden sonriendo – descartando una carta de mi mano me permite destruir a un monstruo que este boca arriba en el campo de mi adversario.

¡Oh no! – exclamo el chico.

¡Héroe Elemental del Trueno Gigante, usa tu habilidad especial y acaba con Jinzo! – exclamo Jaden. El Trueno Gigante alzo sus manos y unos rayos salieron de ahí y las lanzo a Jinzo destruyéndolo. – Y ahora ataca directamente a sus puntos.

Los rayos cayeron hacia el chico quién cayo al suelo, mientras sus puntos bajaban a 0.

¡Gané! – exclamo Jaden sonriendo y haciendo su típico gesto de victoria que era alzar la mano hacia el rival como sí estuviera sujetando una carta.

Realmente eres muy bueno, Jaden – dijo el chico levantándose. – Estoy seguro que nadie de la academia te ha ganado aún.

Eso es falso – dijo Jaden – tengo un amigo que sí me ha derrotado. Que por cierto... – miro a su alrededor - ¿Dónde esta, Jake?

El chico se despidió de él, mientras andaba buscándole. Siguió buscándole hasta que se cruzó con Syrus quién estaba leyendo en las escaleras del dormitorio. Jaden le pregunto si sabía dónde estaba Jake, pero él negó con la cabeza. Al final, penso que sabría cuidarse de sí mismo y fue a su cuarto para mirar su baraja y ver si podría mejorar un poco para poder vencerle.

Mientras tanto, Jake estaba echándose una siesta en un rincón no lejos del lago. Lo descubrió mientras estaba paseando por los alrededores para visitar la isla. Ése lugar le agrado, pues mostraba paz y calma, y se quedaba para descansar o estudiar de modo tranquilo, pues se dio cuenta que, aunque tenía habitación individual, se podía oír a sus compañeros de dormitorio y eso hacía que no se podía concentrar en sus estudios. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que era un poco tarde, pues empezaba a atardecer. Pensando que sería mejor volver al dormitorio para hacer cosas, se levanto y se quito la hierba de los pantalones que se habían incrustado. Al levantar la vista, se encontró cara a cara con aquella chica de Obelisco Azul.

Hola – dijo ella. – tu eras aquel nuevo que puso en ridículo al Dr. Crowler, ¿verdad?

Sí – dijo Jake – y perdona si te ha sentado mal, pero es que se paso un poco.

No hace falta que te disculpes – dijo ella sentándose en el mismo lugar dónde se había metido Jake. – Aunque sea el director de Obelisco Azul. Yo le odio tanto como vosotros a él.

Vaya – Jake se rasco la cabeza nervioso y sentándose también – eso me relaja. Te llamabas Alexis, ¿verdad?

Así es. – dijo ella – y tu eras Jake, ¿no?

El chico asintió sonriendo. No sabía el por qué pero se sentía relajado a estar con ella a su lado. La chica pareció notar, pero no dijo nada. Sólo se quedo mirando el atardecer un rato, mientras el chico hacía lo mismo.

¿Cuál es tu monstruo favorito? – pregunto Alexis de repente.

¿Qué?

Pregunto que ¿cuál es tu monstruo favorito? – pregunto de nuevo ella.

Sin duda el dragón más poderoso que se halla visto en un duelo. – respondió él. – Un dragón que sólo una persona lo tiene. El presidente de la Kaiba Corp. El Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules. Me gustaría tener en mi baraja.

Siempre se puede conseguir una copia – dijo ella mirándole – creo que hay uno en la isla que tiene.

Él se giro bruscamente hacia ella y poniéndose nervioso. ella no puede haber descubierto su secreto, ella no puede haberle visto tener un duelo contra aquel hombre.

¿Estás segura? – pregunto él.

Muy segura – dijo pensativa – lo recuerdo. Era por la noche hace apenas una semana, creo. No podía dormir, así que decidí salir a dar una vuelta. Pero vi que había un duelo, así que me acerqué quiénes combatían, pero no pude verles su cara. Uno era muy grande y vestía de modo raro. El otro no llevaba uniforme de academia, así que me imaginaba que no era de aquí. De repente invoco al Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules. Nunca en mi vida había visto un dragón de ése tamaño. Creo incluso que era más grande que tu Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos.

Jake la miro sorprendido. Era su duelo. justamente aquel día no se puso el uniforme para no llamar mucho la atención. Estaba seguro de que nadie podía verles, pero Alexis sí que les vio. Menos mal que no sabía que era él, quería guardar su secreto hasta que sea el momento. Para quitar ese momento tan peligros decidió cambiar de tema.

¿Y el tuyo? – pregunto - ¿Cuál es tu monstruo favorito?

¿Mi favorito? – dijo ella sonriendo – es sin duda la Cíber Estrella. No es que sea fuerte, pero me siento comparado a ella.

Es una buena carta – miro su reloj y vio que era las 19h00. – Bueno, Alexis, será mejor que me vaya, los demás empezarán a preocuparse.

La chica miro cómo se levantaba y alejarse con una sonrisa. Aquel chico parecía tener un don, pero no sabía qué tipo de don, pero seguro que llegará a ser un gran duelista.

Un rato más tarde, Jake estaba leyendo en su cuarto cuando alguien llamo por la puerta y Syrus entro.

¿Qué pasa, Syrus? – pregunto Jake levantándose de su cama.

Ha venido un estudiante de Obelisco Azul – contesto el chico – dice que el Dr. Crowler quiere verte cerca del lago. – Jake frunció el ceño – Jake, no habrás hecho algo malo, ¿verdad?

No creo – contesto Jake – pero si me llama no es algo bueno. ¿Dijo algo más?

Sí, y es lo que me preocupa – contesto serio – dijo que trajeras tu Duelodisk.

Jake asintió, cogió su baraja y su instrumento y salió de su habitación. Al rato, con la baraja dentro del Duelodisk se acerco a la puerta del lago, dónde dos estudiantes Obelisco Azul estaban esperándole.

Hemos estado esperando por ti, Slifer – dijo una chica con gafas.

¡Chazz, sal! – dijo el otro con pelos de punta.

El otro chico salió de entre las sombras detrás de sus compañeros y se puso enfrente de Jake quién le miro duramente.

Así que tú eres el nuevo Slifer que anda dando problemas por ahí – dijo Chazz.

¿Qué clase de problemas si se puede saber? – pregunto Jake.

Problemas del tipo, ¿cómo puede ser que un Slifer Rojo haya podido derrotar a un Ra Amarillo y a un Obelisco Azul?

Jake le miro. En efecto, hace apenas unos días reto a un estudiante de Obelisco Azul para poder comprobar su nivel y le derroto de manera muy fácil.

No creo que sean problemas – dijo al final Jake - ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Quiero comprobar tus habilidades personalmente – contesto Chazz alzando su Duelodisk – quiero saber si es cierto lo que cuentan que eres un duelista muy poderoso.

Jake alzo también su Duelodisk y los marcadores se pusieron en marcha poniendo los puntos a 8000.

¡Duelo! – exclamaron los dos.

Empezaré yo – dijo Chazz tránquilamente – y empezaré invocando al Pequeño Guardián Alado en modo de ataque (Atk: 1400).

Un pequeño soldado armado de un escudo y una espada también pequeño apareció frente de Chazz.

Y con eso acabo mi turno. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Muy bien – dijo Jake. – Empezaré invocando al Dragón del Brillo en modo de ataque (Atk: 1900). – Un dragón azul y cubierto de brillo apareció - ¡Dragón ataca al Pequeño Guardián Alado!

El dragón alzo sus alas y dio un gran puñetazo así destruyendo al monstruo de Chazz. (LP: 7500).

Pondré 2 cartas boca abajo y acabo mi turno – dijo Jake concluyendo.

Mientras tanto, Alexis, quién andaba cerca del lago, se dio cuenta del duelo y se acerco para saber quienes luchaban.

"¿Chazz contra Jake? – penso con sorpresa la chica – Pero si Chazz odia luchar contra estudiantes de Slifer Rojo. ¿Qué es lo que pasará?

Sin querer perder el duelo se escondió tras un árbol y miró.

Ya me imaginaba que ibas a invocar a un monstruo fuerte para el primer turno – dijo Chazz sonriendo. – Por eso uso la carta mágica llamada Centro Oscuro. Eso me permite retirar del juego a un monstruo del campo del rival siempre y cuando descarte de una carta de mi mano. – descarta una carta al cementerio y el Dragón del Brillo de Jake desapareció. – Pero aún tengo otra sorpresa. Vas a conocer a un viejo amigo tuyo. Invoco a un monstruo.

Enfrente de Chazz apareció un dragón azul cubierto de brillo.

¿El Dragón del Brillo? – se sorprendió Jake al verlo.

¿Sorprendido? – sonrió Chazz – y eso no es todo. Le equipo una carta mágica llamada Hacha de Gravedad – Grarl. Eso incrementa 500 puntos a su ataque – Dragón del Brillo (Atk: 2400) - ¡Dragón, ataca a sus puntos directamente!

El dragón alzo sus alas y voló directamente hacia Jake, pero ése sólo sonrió.

¡Siento decepcionarte, Chazz! – dijo. – Acabas de activar mi trampa: Artilugio de Evacuación Compulsiva.

Una máquina apareció y absorbió al dragón para luego expulsarlo del campo y aparecer en la mano de Chazz.

¡Vaya! Has tenido suerte – gruño – Acabo mi turno.

Muy bien – Jake robo una carta – Invoco a un amigo muy conocido. Dragón del Brillo. Y no sólo eso, también activo la carta mágica de campo llamada Montaña. Le incrementa a mis dragones 200 puntos de ataque – Dragón del Brillo (Atk: 2100). - ¡Dragón ataca a sus puntos directamente!

El dragón alzo su puño y lo descargo hacia Chazz que retrocedió gimiendo de dolor (LP: 5400)

"¡Vaya, increíble! – penso Alexis sorprendida – Jake va ganando. Pero hay algo raro en la baraja de Chazz. No parece ser la suya.

No esta mal, para ser un Slifer Rojo – dijo Chazz – Creo que te he subestimado. Invocaré a mi Dragón del Brillo. – después sonrió – estoy seguro que no te atreverás sacrificar tu propio monstruo para destruir el mí, ¿verdad?

No, Chazz – contesto Jake sonriendo – es más, tu dragón volará otra vez por los aires.

¿Qué? – exclamo Chazz. Luego se dio cuenta – ¡la otra carta tapada!

¡Así es! – exclamo Jake destapándola – es otro Artilugio de Evacuación Compulsiva. Así que tu Dragón del Brillo dirá: ¡Adiós!

La carta del dragón volvió otra vez a la mano de Chazz.

Ahora invoco al Dragón Lanza en modo de ataque (Atk: 1900 + 200 2100) – Un dragón algo más pequeño que el otro y cuya nariz parece una lanza apareció –

¡Oh no! – exclamo Chazz – Por el efecto de la montaña, ambos tienen más de 2000 puntos.

Así es – exclamo Jake - ¡Adelante, chicos, atacad a sus puntos directamente!

Chazz se puso de rodillas cuando recibió el impacto de ambos dragones y vio con horror que sus puntos bajaban con rapidez a 1200.

"¡Maldición! – penso – es muy bueno. No debí traer ese deck tan débil para retarle. Pensaba que sería más fácil vencerle." – se puso de pie – Me toca. Vuelvo a invocar al Dragón del Brillo. Y como tu Dragón Lanza se ha puesto en defensa por culpa de su efecto (Def: 0). Lo ataco.

El dragón de Chazz alzo el puño y lo descargo al Dragón Lanza quién pegó un chillido de dolor y desapareció.

Para acabar pondré una carta boca abajo – concluyo Chazz.

Me toca – dijo Jake robando – el duelo termina en ése turno.

¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Chazz.

Por eso mismo. – dijo Jake sonriendo – tu dices que nunca me atrevería a atacar a un monstruo que tenga el mismo ataque que el mío. Pero esta vez haré éste sacrificio.

¿Cómo?

¡Invoco al Señor de Dragones! – exclamo Jake.

Un hombre vestido con capa negra y una casco hecho con hueso de dragón apareció.

Ese monstruo impide que cualquier trampa y mágica afecte a mis monstruos tipo dragón. Pero no le invocado para eso. Si te fijas tiene 1200 puntos de ataque.

Si. – asintió Chazz - ¿y qué?

Si te fijas en tus puntos de vida, tienes apenas 1200 puntos.

¡Oh no!

¿Lo entiendes ahora, Chazz? – exclamo Jake – el duelo acaba ahora. ¡Dragón del Brillo, acaba con tu oponente y descansa en paz!

Los dos dragones alzaron el vuelo y ambos recibieron el mismo ataque haciendo que ambos se destruyesen.

¡Ahora, Señor de Dragones! – exclamo Jake - ¡Ataca a Chazz con tu magia dragontina directamente a sus puntos de vida!

El hombre alzo sus manos y una esfera oscura apareció. Cuando se hizo lo suficientemente grande la lanzo hacia Chazz quién se puso de rodillas mientras sus puntos bajaban a 0.

Y el duelo termina aquí – concluyo Jake.

Chazz sólo le miro con mala cara, pero al final se puso a reír.

¿Crees que me has ganado? – Chazz siguió riéndose – simplemente has tenido suerte, Jake.

¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto el chico.

Simplemente, porque Chazz no a usado su verdadero deck – dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos

Ambos voltearon para saber quién había hablado y se dieron cuenta que era Alexis quién se acercaba.

¡Ah, Alexis! – exclamo Chazz - ¿Vistes el duelo?

Si, Chazz – contesto ella – y la verdad es que me sorprende que sabiendo ya la potencia de Jake tu uses un deck débil para ponerle a prueba. Y así poder perder de forma vergonzosa.

Al oír eso, Chazz se puso totalmente rojo y se giro bruscamente hacia Jake quién le devolvió la mirada. Chazz le dirigió una última mirada de odio y con una señal, él y sus amigos se alejaron. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Alexis se giro a Jake quién miraba sorprendido al Obelisco Azul.

Ten mucho cuidado con Chazz, Jake – dijo ella – Le conozco bien y siempre quiere meter en problemas a otras personas.

Gracias por el aviso, Alexis – contesto el chico con una sonrisa – será mejor que me vaya que ya es muy tarde. Buenas noches.

La chica respondió al saludo y cada uno fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Mientras en el dormitorio Obelisco Azul de chicos. Chazz estaba en su escritorio mirando su baraja. Cuando de repente dio un golpe fuerte a la mesa haciendo que la mayoría de sus cartas se fueran volando.

¡Maldito holgazán! – exclamo - ¡Cómo se atreve a avergonzarme delante de Alexis! ¡Me las va a pagar!


	7. Yo amo a los duelos

7

**YO AMO... A LOS DUELOS**

En el gimnasio de la academia, todos los alumnos de 1º grado estaban escuchando a la profesora sobre los principios del balonmano cuando Jaden bostezo. Jake disimuladamente le dio un codazo en el costado, pero ése sólo le miro burlón. Jake sólo sonrió y miro como la profesora eligió a Alexis para que le ayudase a hacer una demostración. El chico sólo pudo mirarla con interés ver como sujetaba el balón y hacia el saque. Muchos chicos, incluido Syrus estaban embobados por ella, y eso sólo hizo que se riese un poco. De acuerdo era guapa, e incluso hermosa, pero él no era de esa clase de hombres que se quedaban de piedra a ver a una mujer practicar deporte u otra cosa. A él también le gustaba las chicas, pero solamente amaba una cosa... los duelos. Cuando Alexis termino, todo el mundo aplaudieron haciendo que la chica sonrojase un poco y alzo la vista hacia Jake quién le sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se dirigió hacia sus amigas quién estaban mirando hacia Jake como preguntándose quién era.

Más tarde, Alexis y sus amigas estaban en el dormitorio azul de chicas haciendo su tarea que les habían encomendado los profesores ese día, cuando una de ellas, Jasmine, no pudo aguantarse más y dijo.

Alexis, ¿nos ocultas algo?

Ella, sorprendida, dejo de escribir y miro extrañada a Jasmine como sí estuviese loca.

¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto.

Nada, que hoy en la clase de gimnasia has actuado raro. – contesto su amiga.

¿Cómo qué?

Como el modo que miras a cierto chico.

¿Qué chico? – pregunto Mindy, la otra amiga de Alexis.

Alexis sólo pudo ver como su otra amiga se levanto de la silla y se acerco a ella con las manos soñadoras. Mindy tenía un cierto encanto hacia los chicos y a cualquier que veía que le gustaba se volvía como loca.

¿No estaréis hablando de aquel chico de Obelisco Azul, verdad? – pregunto Mindy – Creo que se llamaba Zane o algo así.

No, no es él – negó con la cabeza Jasmine – es un novato de Slifer Rojo.

¿Un Slifer Rojo? – exclamo Mindy – Pero pensaba que te gustaba los duelistas que tenga habilidades.

¡Ya es suficiente, chicas! – exclamo Alexis toda roja – Jake no es como cualquier duelista de Slifer Rojo. – De pronto se callo.

Ah, así que se llama Jake, ¿verdad? – dijo Jasmine con mirada maliciosa – Así que era ése el que venció a Crowler en el examen de ingreso.

Ya me acuerdo de él – dijo Mindy – es uno que esta en mi lista de chicos guapos – sus dos amigas la miraron y ella se sonrojo - ¿Qué? Es un hobby que tengo. Cada vez que veo a un chico guapo busco información sobre él y lo apunto en ése cuaderno – saco un cuadernito azul. – Creo que es el único chico de Slifer Rojo que esta en ése cuaderno.

Mientras Jasmine se acerco para mirar el cuaderno, Alexis se escabullo con el plan de respirar un poco de aire y de irse a tomar un baño en las aguas termales.

Ya ahí y sumergida en el agua caliente, se quedo pensativa. Era verdad, desde el día que lo conoció, sólo pudo pensar en él. ¿Qué es lo que tenía él para que sintiese aquello? ¿Acaso eso lo que se llama sentimientos hacia otra persona? No tenía respuestas a esas preguntas, pero sí que sabía una cosa, quería volver a verle otra vez teniendo duelos... ¿Teniendo duelos? ¡Claro! Cada vez que le veía, tenía un duelo. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Iba a salir cuando de repente unas voces hizo que se quedese quieta. Provenía del lado de los chicos y parecía que estaban discutiendo. Chicos... siempre montando follón. Pero de pronto una voz le heló la sangre.

¡Venga, Jaden! – dijo la voz – Por un día que te vienes a tomarte un baño, no va a matarte.

¡Que no, que no! – exclamo la otra voz - ¡No quiero bañarme! Ya me duche ayer.

El corazón de Alexis latió con más rapidez. Era Jake junto con Jaden. Se quedo quieta para seguir escuchando, pero sólo oyó alguien caer al agua.

¿Querías agua? – dijo una voz – Pues toma agua.

¡Ahora verás! – dijo la otra voz entrecortada. De pronto se oyó otro chapuzón. Y una risa.

¡Jake Yukishiro! – exclamo la voz - ¡Cómo te pille, te mato!

¡Pues intenta pillarme! – dijo Jake un poco lejos.

¿Cómo? – se extraño el otro - ¿Desde cuando estas fuera del agua?

Mientras te caías al agua, he aprovechado para salir.

¡Ven aquí para que te mate!

Pero la otra voz sólo se río mientras se alejaba. Alexis sonrió. La verdad, Jake es un chico bastante divertido. Pensando en eso, salió del agua, cogió la toalla y se dirigió a los vestuarios.

Ya había anochecido y Jake estaba en su escritorio revisando su baraja y escuchando música. Cuando llegó a su habitación enseguida cerró la puerta con llave y estuvo un rato cerrada hasta que el malo se cansase y se fuese a su habitación. El malo era sin duda Jaden que no le perdonará por la broma de los baños termales.

Siguió revisando su baraja cuando su PDA sonó diciendo que ha recibido un mensaje. Preguntándose de quién será, lo miro y exclamo.

De: Alexis Rhodes

_Para: Jake Yukishiro._

_Jake, quiero hablar contigo de una cosa importante. Nos vemos frente del dormitorio de las chicas a las 22h00. No faltes, por favor._

Preguntándose qué es lo que quería y viendo que apenas le queda media hora, recogió su baraja y salió de la habitación, no sin antes mirar por sí apareciese la "bestia". Viendo que no hay "mono" en la costa, se dirigió con tranquilidad hacia el dormitorio. Al llegar, vio que la chica no estaba, así que estuvo un rato esperando. Ya había pasado diez minutos cuando vio que un par de personas se acercaba. Preguntándose por qué trajo compañía se acerco, pero luego vio con horror que no era Alexis, sino sus dos amigas: Jasmine y Mindy.

¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto enfadada Jasmine. – Es el dormitorio de chicas.

Puedo pensar en un par de cosas y ninguna buena – dijo Mindy también frunciendo el ceño, viendo que era Jake.

Pero, pero... – intentaba decir Jake.

¡Atención, tenemos UN intruso! – exclamo Jasmine.

¡No! – exclamo el chico - ¡No aviséis a nadie! Ya me... ¡Alexis!

En efecto, la chica rubia se acerco semi - andando, semi – corriendo hacia ellos. No parecía contenta.

¡Jake! ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto ella. Sus dos amigas estaban detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados y mirándole con reproche

No era lo que pensábamos – dijo Jasmine.

No – admitió Mindy – creo que lo borraré de mi lista.

He recibido un mensaje tuyo diciendo que te esperase aquí – dijo Jake pasando su PDA a Alexis.

¿Un mensaje mío? – se extraño la chica cogiendo el aparato. Leyó el mensaje y con el ceño fruncido se lo devolvió.

¿Alexis? – pregunto Mindy.

Parece ser que lo escribí yo – dijo la chica – Pero nunca un mensaje de ése tipo. Así que sigues siendo el sospechoso número 1.

¿Y qué hacemos? – pregunto Jake.

¡Delatarte, qué sino! – exclamo Jasmine.

¿Delatarme? – exclamo Jake horrorizado - ¡Pero no es mi culpa!

¡Tranquilos! – dijo Alexis – tengo una idea. Tendremos un duelo. si ganas podrás irte.

¿Y si pierdo?

Dejaré que hagan lo quiera mis amigas – señalándolas quién estaban crujiendo sus nudillos.

El chico las miro y paso la vista hacia Alexis quién estaba decidida. Al final saco su Duelodisk y se preparó.

¡Esta bien! – dijo Jake - ¡Luchemos! (LP: 8000)

Empiezo yo. – dijo Alexis sacando una carta (LP: 8000) – Primero invocaré a la Bruja Oscura Dunamés en modo de ataque (Atk: 1800).

Una chica en forma de hada apareció.

Para acabar pondré dos cartas boca abajo.

¡Muy bien, voy yo! – exclamo Jake robando una carta. Las miro e hizo una exclamación por dentro – "El Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, Alexis no sabe que yo lo tengo y aún es pronto para que ella lo sepa. Usaré otra cosa" Invocaré al Dragón del Brillo en modo de ataque (Atk: 1900).

Un dragón azul cubierto de brillo apareció

¡Dragón ataca a la Bruja Oscura de Dunamés!

El dragón alzo su puño y ataco.

¡No tan rápido! – exclamo Alexis – Activo mi trampa. Barrera de Vida Mística. Descartándome de una carta, el ataque se pasa a 0. Y mi monstruo se salva.

Entonces, pondré una carta boca abajo y acabaré mi turno – concluyo Jake.

Voy yo. – dijo Alexis – Invocaré al Elfo Géminis en modo de ataque (Atk: 1900).

Un par de elfos femeninos aparecieron.

¡Adelante, atacad al Dragón del Brillo!

Pero eso destruirá al tuyo. – dijo Jake.

Es un riesgo que habrá que correr – dijo Alexis sonriendo. ¡Atacad!

Las elfas corrieron hacia el dragón quién se precipitó también y ambos recibieron un puñetazo haciendo que los dos se destruyesen.

Ahora Bruja Oscura de Dunamés, ¡Ataca a Jake directamente a sus puntos! – dijo Alexis.

El hada alzo sus alas y lanzo una luz brillante a Jake quién se puso de rodillas (LP: 6200).

Voy yo – dijo después de ponerse de pie – Primero activaré mi carta tapada: Monstruo Renacido. Me permite recuperar a un monstruo de cualquier cementerio. Recupero a mi Dragón del Brillo. Ahora invocaré al Dragón Enmascarado en modo de ataque (Atk: 1400).

Un dragón rojo cubierto por una máscara blanca apareció

¡Adelante, Dragón del Brillo ataca a la Bruja Oscura Dunamés! – exclamo Jake

¡Activo mi carta tapada! – dijo Alexis – Es una mágica de Juego Rápido llamado Dados Garbosos. Se lanza un dado y dependiendo del número que salga se multiplicará por 100 el ataque de mi monstruo.

Un duendecillo apareció y lanzo un dado que salió 3.

Es un tres por lo que mi Bruja aumenta su ataque en 300 puntos. (Atk: 2100) – dijo Alexis - ¡Ataca!

La bruja lanzo un rayo de luz destruyendo así al dragón de Jake.

Colocaré una carta boca abajo y acabaré mi turno – concluyo Jake (LP: 6000) – "Es muy buena. Debo ir con cuidado"

"Jake no esta mostrando lo mejor de sí – penso Alexis – le meteré más presión" Invocaré a la Ciber Estrella en modo de ataque (Atk: 1600).

¿No era esa tu carta favorita? – pregunto Jake.

Así es. – contesto Alexis con una sonrisa - ¡Bruja acaba con el Dragón Enmascarado!

El hada alzo otra vez sus alas y lanzo un rayo de luz al dragón destruyéndolo.

Activo la habilidad especial de mi Dragón Enmascarado – dijo Jake (LP: 5600) – Puedo invocar de modo especial a otro monstruo tipo dragón de ataque 1500 o menos y ponerlo en el campo en ataque o defensa. Así que invocaré al Dragón que mora en la Cueva en modo de defensa (Def: 2000).

¡Muy buena defensa! – exclamo Alexis – "Vaya, buena estrategia. Ahora intentará proteger sus puntos para encontrar una manera de derrotarme. Muy listo." Acabo mi turno poniendo 2 cartas boca abajo.

Voy yo – dijo Jake robando y sonriendo – vamos a darle la vuelta al duelo. – Miro a la chica – Alexis, en realidad te he estado estudiando.

¿Qué?

Usas monstruos bastantes poderosos, lo admito. Con un ataque poderoso y los combinas muy bien con tus mágicas. Eres todo lo que hay que tener para ser una Obelisco Azul.

Gracias, Jake – dijo sonriendo Alexis.

¡Pero es hora de otra lección de duelos! – exclamo Jake cogiendo una carta de su mano. – Primero activo una carta mágica: Destrucción Aplastante.

¿Qué carta es esa?

Esa carta mágica sólo puede ser activada cuando tenga al menos un monstruo tipo dragón en mi campo. Destruye a una carta mágica o trampa del campo del adversario. Y destruyo tu carta tapada.

La carta de Alexis fue destruida.

Era la llamada de los condenados. Me permitía recuperar a un monstruo de mi cementerio al campo. – dijo Alexis sorprendida. De pronto sus puntos bajaron a 7500. – ¿pero qué... ?

El efecto especial de Destrucción Aplastante hace que pierdas 500 puntos por cada carta mágica destruida. Ahora usaré otra carta mágica, Olla de la Codicia. Con esa carta puedo robar otras 2 cartas. – robo y las miro - ¡Mira que bien! Una de mis favoritas, otra carta mágica llamada Reglas Antiguas. Esa carta mágica me permite invocar de modo especial a un monstruo normal de nivel 5 o superior, por lo que llamaré al Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos.

El pergamino aparecido se prendió en llamas y un poderoso dragón de color negro como la noche apareció (Atk: 2400).

¡Dragón, ataca a la Bruja Oscura de Dunamés!

El dragón abrió su boca y un rayo rojo salió acabando así al hada. Alexis sólo tuvo que protegerse (LP: 6900).

"Ya se esta mostrando – penso Alexis contenta – es hora de mi estrategia" Eres muy bueno, Jake. Me has sorprendido, pero ahí acaba la cosa. Me toca. Juego también la Olla de la Codicia, por lo que robo 2 cartas. Ahora usaré la Polimerización.

¿Cómo?

Con esa carta mágica fusiono a mi Ciber Estrella con mi Ciber Patinadora para formar a Ciber Skeater (Atk: 2600). Su efecto especial es que si tiene a 2 monstruos en el campo del rival su ataque se duplica (Atk: 5200)

¡Oh no! – exclamo Jake.

¡Oh sí! – exclamo Alexis – ¡Ciber Skeater, ataca al Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos!

La bailarina azul deslizo sus patinetes directo al Dragón quién estaba esperando.

Tu mejor carta que va a visitar el cementerio – dijo tranquilamente Jake.

¿Qué?

Acabas de activar mi mejor trampa – Alexis puso cara de horror – y creo que la conoces como Armadura Sakuretsu

¡No, esa carta no! – exclamo horrorizada Alexis – destruye a un monstruo atacante.

En efecto una monstruosa armadura apareció delante de la bailarina y la destruyo.

¡No, mi mejor monstruo! – dijo abatida Alexis. Pondré un monstruo en defensa y acabo mi turno.

No te sientas abatida, Alexis – dijo Jake.

¿Qué?

Es la primera vez que lucho con tanta diversión en un duelo.

La chica estaba sorprendida por lo que dijo. El viendo la cara de incomprensión de la chica se rasco la cabeza.

¿Cómo explicarte? Digamos que amas a una persona y estas tan enamorada de él que no quieres separarte ni un segundo de él. – la chica asiente entendiendo ese punto – Es como en los duelos. Tu te aferras a tus cartas con tal intensidad que darías lo que fuera por ellas. Has perdido a tu mejor monstruo, pero eso no significa que los otros son peores. Si pones corazón en ellos, lo puedes lograr todo. Eso es lo que yo llamo amar los duelos.

¿Amar... a los duelos? – dijo extrañada Alexis.

Así es – dijo el chico sonriendo – Cree en tus cartas y ellas creerán en ti. Aunque no lo creas las cartas tienen vida.

La chica miro su baraja y penso en cuando recibió su primera carta, nunca olvidará lo feliz que estaba. Sonrió y miro fijamente a los ojos de Jake. Estaba decidida darle todo en ése duelo.

¡Muy bien! – dijo Jake al verla decidida en seguir - ¡Voy yo! Primero usaré la carta mágica Espadas de Luz Reveladoras. Con esa carta no podrás atacar en 3 turnos.

Tres espadas luminosas cayeron en el campo destapando al monstruo en defensa de Alexis que resultaba ser el Caballero Comandante (Def: 1900).

Ahora invocaré al Dragón Lanza en modo de ataque (Atk: 1900). Ahora usaré una carta mágica de campo llamada Montaña. Eso hará que mis dragones aumenten su ataque en 200 puntos.

Un frío polar apareció y unas montañas les rodearon.

¡Bien! Ahora pondré al Dragón que mora en la Cueva en modo de ataque (Atk: 1300 1500) ¡Dragón Lanza, ataca al Caballero Comandante!

El dragón (Atk: 2100) atravesó el escudo del Caballero que fue destruido enseguida.

Además, el efecto especial del Dragón Lanza hace que pierdas la diferencia de daño a tus puntos de vida (Alexis, LP: 6700). ¡Chicos, atacad a sus puntos de vida!

Los otros dos dragones atacaron a la chica quién se puso de rodillas (LP: 2600)

¡Alexis! – exclamaron sus amigas.

Estoy bien, chicas. – musito Alexis. – Me toca.

"¡Vaya, sigue dando guerra! – penso sonriendo Jake – me gusta eso"

Pondré una carta boca abajo y acabaré mi turno. – dijo la chica. – "Tenía otra estrategia, pero ahora es inútil, mientras estén esas espadas en juego no puedo hacer nada. Y si pongo un monstruo en defensa, su Dragón Lanza me restará la diferencia de daño. El duelo esta decidido, quizá mi trampa pueda destruir a su Dragón Negro, pero mis puntos no se salvarán, pero le haré un gran daño de despedida"

Muy bien, voy yo – dijo Jake – ha sido un gran duelo, Alexis. ¡Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos ataca a sus puntos directamente!

¡Activo mi trampa, Anillo de Destrucción! – exclamo Alexis – destruye a un monstruo en el campo y el ataque original pasa a nuestros puntos de vida.

El collar se puso en el cuello del dragón y exploto destruyéndolo y ambos contrincantes recibieron su parte del daño.

Jake: 3200. Alexis: 200.

Buena jugada, Alexis – dijo Jake casi sin aliento – pero no es suficiente, Dragón que mora en la Cueva acaba con sus puntos.

El dragón se abalanzo hacia la chica y le dio un golpe de cabeza al pecho de la chica quién se puso de rodillas otra vez sin aliento mientras su marcador bajaba a 0.

Ha sido un gran duelo – dijo Jake.

Jasmine y Mindy se precipitaron hacia Alexis y la ayudaron a levantarse.

No me puedo creer que Alexis haya perdido – dijo Mindy.

¿Estas bien, Lexi? – pregunto preocupada Jasmine.

Nunca mejor – sonrió Alexis soltándose de sus amigas y acercándose a Jake. – Eres bastante bueno, Jake. Me alegro de haber tenido un duelo contigo.

No ha sido nada – dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza.

Como prometí puedes irte.

Gracias – el chico hizo una reverencia – siento mucho por lo que ha pasado, de verdad. no volverá a ocurrir.

¡Más te vale! – exclamo Jasmine.

Adiós – dijo Jake – y hasta mañana en clase.

Dicho eso se alejo mientras que las chicas se dieron la vuelta. La chica se giró un poco para verle alejarse y volvió al dormitorio. En la sala común, sus amigas aún no se creían que ese chico de Slifer Rojo haya podido ganar a Alexis.

Yo creo que ha sido por pura suerte – dijo Jasmine.

No se – dijo Mindy pensativa – Pudo derrotar al mejor monstruo de Alexis y eso que no es fácil.

Otra cosa que me intriga – dijo Jasmine - ¿Por qué habrá venido al dormitorio de las chicas?

Según él por un mensaje falso – contesto su amiga recostándose en el sillón.

No era falso – dijo una voz detrás de ellas. Se girarón y vieron que era Alexis quién estaba mirando la ventana levemente sonrojada.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto extrañada Jasmine.

Porque fui yo quién le envié ese mensaje. – contesto ella, sus dos amigas la miraron sin entender.

¿Qué hiciste qué? – dijo Mindy.

Pero, ¿por qué? – pregunto Jasmine.

Por la simple razón que me moría por tener un duelo con Jake – contesto Alexis.

Sus dos amigas se miraron y con sonrisa traviesa volvieron a mirar a Alexis.

¿Sabes que es lo que estas diciendo, Lexy? – dijo Mindy.

Que estas enamorada de ése chico – dijo Jasmine.

¡Ri... ridículo! – exclamo Alexis todo roja – él, al igual, que yo amamos los duelos, eso es todo.

Sus amigas siguieron mirándola con sonrisa traviesa pero no dijeron nada.

Un rato más tarde, Alexis decidió dar una vuelta por el faro y vio que ahí estaba Jake tocando una flauta. La melodía era suave y lenta. Esa canción le llegaba al corazón de la chica quién se quedo un rato escuchándola. ¿Enamorada de él? ¿Será verdad? ahora estaba dudando. Quizá sea cierto.


	8. La llamada de un espíritu

LA LLAMADA DE UN ESPÍRITU

LA LLAMADA DE UN ESPÍRITU.

¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto Jake mirando a su alrededor.

Se encontraba en una especie de cueva frente de una hoguera. Aún sorprendido y preguntándose como a podido llegar aquí, decidió salir al exterior. Ya en el exterior, no pudo evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa. Lo que vio no lo podía creer, estaba en medio de una montaña y lo que vio además de eso, menos aún lo podía creer. Era un espectáculo que sin duda estaría soñando. ¡Dragones! Veía dragones por todos los lados. ¿Cómo podía ser? Los dragones no existen, salvo en las leyendas y... en sus cartas. ¿Sus cartas? Un momento, lo que veía no eran dragones comunes y normales, sino se parecían mucho a los dragones de sus cartas. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Dónde se encontraba?

Ven al pozo antiguo a media noche en medio del bosque y tus preguntas serán contestadas – dijo una voz detrás suya.

El chico rápidamente se giro pero solo vio oscuridad, volvió a mirar otra vez el paisaje, pero sólo se veía envuelto de total oscuridad, quiso gritar, pero ni siquiera podía oír su voz.

Jake se despertó cubierto de sudor y, lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitación. Suspiro aliviado, solo era un sueño. Pero aquella voz... ¿Quién era? ¿Para qué quería que viniese a un pozo antiguo a media noche y en pleno medio del bosque? Miro su reloj. ¡Apenas le quedaba 10 min. antes de que empiece las clases! Con rapidez se cambio de ropa y se puso a correr a la academia.

¿Os podéis creer la cantidad de deberes que nos han mandado para el lunes? – dijo Jaden levemente enfadado después de salir de clase junto con Syrus y Jake – apenas llevamos un mes de clase y tendremos un fin de semana trabajando.

Tranquilo, Jay – dijo Syrus – haremos la tarea hoy mismo y tendremos un fin de semana tranquilo.

Porque sé que tienes razón que si no...

De pronto una bola de pelos con alas se puso encima del hombro de Jaden e hizo un ruidito que pareció calmar al chico. Jake pareció sorprendido y se quedo parado mientras veía a la criatura.

¿Jake, qué te pasa? – pregunto Syrus al darse cuenta que Jake se había parado de golpe.

Jaden – dijo éste sin hacerle caso - ¿Qué es eso que tienes en el hombro?

Jaden miro al lugar señalado, pero no vio nada. Jake tampoco, la criatura había desaparecido. Syrus también miro, pero tampoco vio nada.

¿De qué estas hablando, Jake? – pregunto Jaden.

Me había parecido ver algo – contesto el chico. Al ver a sus amigos mirarle con cara extraña, alzo sus hombros – Dejadlo, no será nada. Me voy para mi habitación, estoy cansado.

Dicho eso, cogió su mochila y se dirigió a la salida.

¿Qué le pasará a Jake? – pregunto preocupado Syrus – anda muy raro desde esta mañana.

"¿Lo habrá visto? – se pregunto Jaden - ¿Tendrá también un espíritu? Si es así, ¿cómo es que no lo veo?"

¿Jay? – Syrus miro a Jaden pidiendo una respuesta.

¿Hé? – Jaden miro confuso a Syrus – No sé. No sé qué le pasará a Jake. Mejor dejémosle descansar. Estará exhausto después de tanta clase.

Cogió su mochila y salió de la academia para ir a su habitación para hacer sus deberes, Syrus sólo se quedo pensativo antes de ir tras él.

Al llegar la noche, Jake estaba tumbado boca arriba en su cama pensativo. "Ve al pozo antiguo en medio del bosque a media noche y tus preguntas serán contestadas" decía la voz. ¿Debería ir? ¿No habría sido un mal sueño? Y lo que es más importante. ¿Qué era lo que vio esta mañana en el hombro de Jaden? Parecía un monstruo de las cartas, pero no estaba seguro. Al final de tanto pensar, decidió salir a visitar ese pozo. Cogió su linterna, su Duelodisk y su baraja y salió para dirigirse al bosque. Busco durante media hora, pero no encontró nada. Al final, cuando se dio por vencido y pensando que no encontraría nada, vio un resplandor blanco no lejos de dónde estaba, así que decidió comprobar qué es lo que era ese resplandor. Al llegar, vio que se encontraba frente de un pozo viejo y bajo para saber qué es lo había dentro y vio que se trataba de una cueva. Siguió andando un poco más hasta ver un pequeño resplandor no muy lejos de él. Decidió seguir para saber de qué provenía y se encontró con una carta puesto sobre una tablilla. La cogió y oyó un extraño gritito de alegría detrás de él. Se giró y pudo ver un pequeño dragón de color azul verdoso. Jake miro su carta y vio que era el mismo dragón y leyó de quién se trataba.

Es el Dragón Señuelo – dijo un voz detrás suya. Un hombre vestido de blanco y con un casco parecido al Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules puesto sobre la cabeza se acercaba. – Lleva mucho tiempo esperándote.

¿Esperándome? – se sorprendió Jake - ¿Qué clase de lugar es ése?

Este lugar es el refugio de los Espíritus de los duelos. – dijo el hombre. – es ahí dónde se encuentran todos los monstruos de los duelos que fueron desterrados de sus dueños.

¿Desterrados? – exclamo furioso Jake - ¿Quién osa hacer algo así?

Gente que considera sus monstruos demasiado débil como para usarlos. – dijo el hombre – el Dragón Señuelo es uno de ellos, pero parece que quiere estar contigo. Quizá el destino quiera que estéis juntos.

Jake miro la carta. No era un monstruo fuerte, pero su efecto especial le gustaba, por lo que sonrió.

Por cierto - dijo – La noche anterior soñé con...

Soñaste con algo que existió de verdad – dijo el hombre. – lo sé. Yo soy el hombre que gobierna el reino de los dragones. Mi nombre es Kaibaman.

¡Vaya! Encantado de conocerte.

Sé que amas a los dragones tanto como yo – dijo Kaibaman – pero, ¿tienes el poder suficiente como para controlarlos?

¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Jake.

Los dragones son criaturas místicas que no se pueden controlar por el simple hecho de tenerlos. – contesto Kaibaman sacando un duelodisk – Voy a hacerte una prueba, si la superas, los espíritus de los dragones te apoyarán en todo momento.

¿Y sí fracaso?

No serás digno de poseer una baraja de dragones.

Al oír eso, se enfureció. Su padre creó la baraja de dragones y le enseño todos los trucos. Incluso le dio el dragón más potente de la baraja. El Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules. Saco su Duelodisk, puso el Dragón Señuelo en la baraja y se preparo.

¡Muy bien, señor Kaibaman! – dijo Jake – estoy listo.

¡Duelo! – exclamaron los dos (LP: 8000)

Empiezo yo – dijo Jake – Invocaré primero a la Cria B. De Ojos Rojos (Atk: 800)

Una cría de dragón apareció.

Ahora uso su habilidad especial, sacrificándolo puedo invocar al Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos desde mi mano. (Atk: 2400)

Un dragón más grande apareció detrás de Jake.

Pondré dos carta boca abajo y acabaré mi turno – concluyo el chico.

No esta mal tu jugada, Jake – dijo Kaibaman – Mi turno. Haré prácticamente la misma jugada que tú. Invocaré a mi mismo, Kaibaman (Atk: 300).

¿Eres un monstruo de duelo? – pregunto sorprendido Jake.

Así es – dijo sonriendo el tipo – ahora usaré mi habilidad especial, sacrificando a Kaibaman puedo invocar de modo especial al Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules desde mi mano. (Atk: 3000)

Un dragón enorme apareció de tras de Kaibaman.

¿El Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules?

¿Sorprendido? – dijo Kaibaman – no sólo tu puedes invocar a la bestia legendaria. ¡Dragón acaba con el Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos!

El dragón de Kaibaman abrió su boca y lanzo un resplandor blanco destruyendo así al dragón de Jake quién se puedo paralizado (LP: 7400).

Así acabo mi turno – concluyo Kaibaman.

Mi turno – dijo Jake inseguro – Pondré un monstruo en defensa y acabo mi turno.

Deberías mostrar más seguridad, Jake – dijo Kaibaman. – tu estrategia de protegerte no funcionará para mis dragones. Y menos aún si invoco al Señor de Dragones. (Atk: 1200)

Un hombre con máscara de dragón apareció.

Ahora le equipo esa carta mágica: Flauta de convoca dragones – Una flauta apareció delante del Señor de Dragones – esa carta me permite invocar de modo especial a otros dos dragones de mi mano. E imagínate qué dragones.

¡No si yo puedo evitarlo! – exclamo Jake - ¡Activo una trampa! Disruptor mágico. Descartándome de una carta, puedo negar y destruir una carta mágica de tu campo y elijo a tu Flauta

La flauta fue destruida.

¡Muy buena jugada, Jake! – Kaibaman sonrió – has adivinado muy buen que tenía a otros dos dragones blancos en mi mano. Dragón ataca al monstruo en defensa

el dragón lanzo otro relámpago destruyendo así al monstruo en defensa que resulto ser Behemoth de Cabezas Gemelas (Def: 1200).

Señor de Dragones ataca a sus puntos de vida directamente. – dijo Kaibaman tranquilamente.

El hombre lanzo una esfera hacia Jake quién se puso de rodillas adolorido (LP: 6200)

Y acabo mi turno.

Uso la habilidad especial de Behemoth – dijo Jake - ¡Vuelve al campo en modo de defensa, amigo!

Behemoth apareció en el campo y pliego sus alas (Def: 1000).

Mi turno – dijo el chico – "¿El Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules? Si pudiera encontrar la manera de invocarlo ahora, estaríamos en empate" Pondré otro monstruo en defensa y acabo mi turno.

Esta bien, voy yo – dijo tranquilamente Kaibaman – usaré mi favorita. Olla de la Codicia, puedo robar 2 cartas. Ahora vas a contemplar el más poderoso de todos los dragones.

¿Qué?

¡Uso la polimerización! – exclamo Kaibaman – y fusiono a mis tres Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules, para formar al Dragón Definitivo de Ojos Azules! (Atk: 4500).

Un monstruoso dragón blanco de tres cabezas apareció detrás de Kaibaman. Jake dio un paso atrás.

¡Sí, teme! – exclamo Kaibaman – nadie puede resistir el poder del Dragón Definitivo de Ojos Azules! ¡Ataca!

Las tres cabezas abrieron sus bocas y lanzaron un rayo destruyendo a Behemoth.

¡Señor de Dragones! Acaba con el monstruo en defensa.

Jake se puso de rodillas como abatido

"¿Qué puedo hacer" – iba a robar cuando un oyó un gritito - ¿Hu? ¿Dragón Señuelo?

En efecto, era el dragoncito quién estaba como saltando de alegría a ver a su amo.

Tienes razón – sonrió Jake – los duelos son para divertirse. Usaré mi carta tapada, olla de la codicia y robo dos cartas. "Ahora no puedo hacer gran cosa. Pero si uso bien mis cartas, puedo ganar." Pondré un monstruo en defensa y acabo.

Jugando así no ganarás – dijo Kaibaman - Señor de Dragones, ataca al monstruo en defensa.

Lo siento – dijo Jake sonriendo – es mi Dragón Señuelo, y al atacarle produces su efecto. Puedo invocar de modo especial a un monstruo tipo dragón de nivel 7 o superior de mi cementerio y ponerlo en el campo. y elijo al Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos.

¡No, el ataque será dirigido a él! – exclamo Kaibaman.

En efecto, la esfera lanzada por el Señor de Dragones se dirigió al Dragón Negro quién lo paro con su zarpa y al cambio ataco al Señor de Dragones destruyéndolo.

¡Dragón Definitivo, acaba con el Dragón Negro! – exclamo Kaibaman (6800)

El dragón lanzo un resplandor blanco destruyendo al dragón de Jake. (LP: 4100).

Ése golpe a sido duro, pero aún estoy aquí – dijo tranquilamente Jake.

Sólo estás a salvo por el Dragón Señuelo. – dijo Kaibaman.

Y mientras éste ahí aún puedo ganar – dijo Jake sonriendo - ¡Mi turno! Pondré una carta boca abajo y acabo mi turno.

¡No te servirá de nada! – dijo Kaibaman – Por mucho que invoques una y otra vez al Dragón Negro, lo destruiré y tú perderás el duelo. ¡Dragón ataca al Dragón Señuelo!

¡Uso la habilidad especial del Dragón Señuelo! – exclamo Jake - ¡Vuelvo a invocar al Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos!

No importa – dijo Kaibaman – Puedo liquidarte igual.

Claro que importa – Jake sonrió maliciosamente.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Al invocar a un monstruo especialmente, aunque sea yo, se ha activado mi trampa: Tributo Torrencial.

¡No! - Exclamo Kaibaman - ¡Esa carta, no!

Unos rayos cayeron sobre todos los monstruos en el campo dejando todo vacío.

Gracias a esa carta trampa, tu Dragón Definitivo a sido destruido – dijo Jake sonriendo, luego miro su Duelodisk – "Gracias, Dragón Señuelo. De no haber sido por ti, habría perdido hace tiempo" – Un gritito le indico que estaba agradecido de haberle ayudado. – Creo que me toca. Y será tu derrota. Primero uso una carta mágica llamada Monstruo Renacido. Puedo invocar a un monstruo desde cualquier cementerio y elijo al Dragón Definitivo de Ojos Azules del tuyo.

¡No! – exclamo Kaibaman - ¡No puedes hacer eso!

¡Oh sí, puedo! – dijo Jake mientras la criatura apareció detrás del chico – Y aún no es todo. Usaré Reglas Antiguas para poder invocar de modo especial a un monstruo de nivel 5 o superior de mi mano e invoco al Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules.

El majestuoso dragón apareció tras de él.

¡Oh no! – dijo Kaibaman dando un paso atrás - ¡Eso significa...

... que el duelo a concluido! – dijo Jake - ¡Chicos, atacad a sus puntos de vida directamente!

Los dos dragones lanzaron sus relámpagos que chocaron a Kaibaman quién cayo al suelo (LP: 0). Jake se acerco hacia él y le tendió la mano. Kaibaman le miro y con una sonrisa se la cogió y se levanto.

Acabas de tener el respeto de todos los dragones, Jake – dijo Kaibaman. – Has superado la prueba, por lo que los espíritus te ayudarán en todo momento.

Gracias, Kaibaman – dijo Jake dándose la vuelta para irse.

Y cuida del Dragón Señuelo – dijo el hombre – a partir de ahora seréis como cuerpo y alma.

Lo tendré en cuenta – dijo Jake – adiós.

Más tarde se encontraba en su habitación preparando para irse a la cama, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta. Preguntándose quién sería a esta horas fue a abrirle la puerta y Jaden entro.

¿Qué pasa, Jaden? – pregunto Jake.

He sentido una energía extraña en esa habitación y he venido a ver – contesto Jaden mirando alrededor y luego fijarse en el hombro del chico y viendo que tenía al Dragón Señuelo. - ¿Acaso eso es un espíritu?

¿Lo puedes ver? – pregunto Jake sorprendido – así que no era un sueño cuando vi a esa bola de pelos con alas en tu hombro.

¡Claro que no! – dijo Jaden mientras la criatura apareció sobre la cabeza de Jaden – Jake, te presento a Kuriboh Alado. Kuriboh Alado, te presento a Jake.

¡Kuri, kuri! – el Kuriboh Alado dio unas volteretas graciosas. El dragón Señuelo de Jake, interesado, se acerco y se puso a jugar con el Kuriboh quién salto encantado de poder encontrar a un compañero de juegos.

¡Vaya! – dijo Jake – parece que nuestros espíritus se llevan bien.

Eso parece – dijo Jaden – bueno, me voy. Que es muy tarde. Que descanses.

Buenas noches.

Tras cerrar la puerta, se tumbo en la cama.

Ah sido una noche movidita, ¿verdad, Dragón Señuelo? – dijo Jake.

El dragoncito, él ya se había dormido sobre el colchón. El chico sonrió y apago la luz para dormir también. A partir de ahora, las cosas cambiarán.


	9. La venganza de Chazz

LA VENGANZA DE CHAZZ

LA VENGANZA DE CHAZZ.

Estudiantes – dijo el Dr. Crowler, después de entrar en el aula – Antes de empezar la clase de hoy, quiero anunciar que mañana habrá un examen de duelos. Las reglas serán las siguientes. Cada estudiante de su color tendrá duelos contra los de su mismo color, así con el fin de que algunos estudiantes no pueda salir avergonzado de que les ganen en un duelo – añadió tras mirar brevemente a los estudiantes rojos – claro que éste año habrá algún cambio. Mañana un estudiante de un color luchará contra otro color. Aún no se sabe quienes van a luchar, pero de todas formas id preparando para el duelo de mañana. Ahora que esta dicho eso, abrid vuestros libros.

Y la clase empezó, pero varios alumnos no le prestaban atención al profesor ya que empezaban a comentar sobre quiénes serán sus adversarios y otros temas de conversación parecida.

Ojalá sea yo quién luche contra otro color – dijo Jaden entusiasmado - ¡Cómo me gustaría patear el trasero de algún Obelisco Azul.

A mí también me gustaría – dijo Jake – pero ya has oído a Crowler. – todo depende de cómo lo deciden los profesores.

¡Qué ganas tengo de que llegue mañana! – dijo Jaden sin escucharle.

Jake sólo le miro sonriendo y atendió a las clases cogiendo apuntes tanto para él como para el chico enérgico que parece que ira a estar todo el día sin pararse quieto.

Después de las clases, en la academia, tres personas estudiantes Obelisco Azul iban andando por los pasillos. Uno de ellos se adelanto al que iba por delante que era Chazz Princeton.

Oye, Chazz – dijo el chico - ¿Dónde vamos?

Al despacho del Dr. Crowler – contesto el nombrado – tengo algo que comunicarle.

¿No tendrá algo que ver con el tema del examen de mañana, verdad? – dijo la chica que le acompañaba.

¡Claro que sí! – dijo Chazz – quiero que mi oponente sea alguien fuerte. Alguien que sepa manejar fuertemente su baraja. Por el momento sólo he encontrado a inútiles duelistas salvo Alexis Rhodes.

¿Y sí tu oponente es Jake Yukishiro, que dirías? – pregunto una voz detrás de ellos.

Los tres chicos se giraron y vieron a un hombre vestido de negro y con coleta rubia. Chazz sólo sonrió.

Deberías encontrar disfraces muchos mejores, Dr. Crowler. – dijo.

El hombre sonrió y se quito la gorra demostrando quién era.

Y respondiendo a su pregunta, Jake Yukishiro es un estudiante rojo – siguió el chico – no durará ni tres segundos.

Según he oído, te venció en un duelo – dijo Crowler.

Sólo porque use el deck más débil que tenía.

Y también derrotó a Alexis Rhodes en un duelo. – continuo Crowler.

¿Qué? – exclamo Chazz sin creerlo - ¿Alexis perdió contra ese patán? Pero Alexis fue la única quién me derrotó contra mi verdadero deck.

Por lo que he oído, Jake Yukishiro es un gran duelista que tiene un nivel de Obelisco Azul al superar el examen de ingreso. – dijo Crowler sacando una hoja y pasándosela a Chazz quién le hecho una ojeada. – Su potencial es conocida por toda la academia.

¿Y cómo es que esta en los Slifer Rojo? – pregunto incrédulo Chazz.

Porque me humillo en el duelo que tuve contra él – dijo enojado el profesor – por lo que convencí a Sheppard que no era más que un farsante y que se merecería estar en Slifer Rojo.

Chazz sólo sonrió a oír eso. Pero había algo que no encajaba bien. Alexis Rhodes derrotada por un deck de un Slifer.

Si el deck de Alexis no pudo contra la de Jake... – empezó Chazz.

... tu deck no podrá contra la de Jake – termino Crowler.

¿Y qué puedo hacer para derrotarle?

Usando éste deck – contesto el profesor tendiéndole una baraja – ése deck contiene cartas muy raras difíciles de conseguir. Éste deck es prácticamente invencible. Estoy seguro que podrás derrotar a Jake Yukishiro.

Chazz cogió la baraja y la ojeo. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció y con un murmullo dio las gracias al profesor y se alejo riendo bajo.

"Jake Yukishiro – penso Chazz - mañana será tu último duelo."

El día del examen de duelos llego por fin y todos los alumnos estaban en el campo de duelos dispuestos a realizar su examen.

¡Oh no! – exclamo Syrus.

¿Qué pasa, Sy? – pregunto Jaden acercándose a él.

Me toca contigo – contesto el chico apenado.

¡Oye, eso es fabuloso! – dijo contento Jaden – el duelo entre dos mejores amigos. ¡Eso será brutal!

Claro lo que tú digas, Jay – dijo Syrus quién se giro hacia Jake quién miro la lista frunciendo las cejas. - ¿Contra quién te toca, Jake?

No lo sé – contesto el chico – no estoy en la lista.

¿Cómo que no estás en la lista? – se extraño Jaden. Se acerco a la lista y la miro de arriba abajo. – es verdad, no apareces.

De repente, Crowler se acerco al grupo y dijo en voz alta y clara.

¡Muy bien! Que todos los participantes se pongan en el campo.

¡Dr. Crowler! – dijo Jaden – Jake no tiene oponente.

Crowler miro la lista y soltó una exclamación. Estuvo un rato pensando y luego chasco los dedos.

¡Ya tengo la solución! – dijo – también tengo a un alumno que no tiene oponente. Lucharás contra él. Acércate, Chazz.

¿Chazz? – exclamaron los tres amigos.

En efecto, Chazz Princeton se acerco tranquilamente hacia el grupo.

¿Qué tal, Jake? – dijo – Hoy voy a darte una lección. El otro día sólo estaba bromeando, pero hoy será otra historia. Hoy vas a conocer el poder de Chazz Princeton.

Eso habrá que verlo, Chazz – dijo Jake cogiendo su Duelodisk – Vamos al campo. empezamos los primeros.

Los dos contrincantes se pusieron en el campo y prepararon su baraja.

¡Duelo! – exclamaron los dos. (LP: 8000)

Empiezo yo, Jake – dijo Chazz – Y para empezar pondré un monstruo en defensa y una carta boca abajo.

Muy bien, voy yo – dijo Jake – "Hoy reluciré mi sorpresa"

"Lo que no sabe el Dr. Crowler, es que Jake tiene un poderoso monstruo en su deck. – penso Chazz nervioso – Espero que no lo saque."

Sólo pondré un monstruo en defensa – dijo Jake.

"Mucho mejor" – penso Chazz sonriendo aliviado – Entonces el duelo esta ganado. Usaré mi trampa, Rompe Raigeki. Descartando una carta de mi mano destruyo una carta del campo y destruyo a tu monstruo en defensa.

Una voluta de humo hizo que destruyera el monstruo de Jake que parecía tranquilo.

Ahora destapo a mi monstruo en defensa y te presento a mi Metal tanque Z (Atk: 1500), ahora uso Monstruo Renacido y recupero a mi monstruo descartado para invocarlo en mi campo y te presento al Cabeza Cañón X (Atk: 1800), y ahora invoco al Cabeza Dragón Y en modo de ataque (Atk: 1500).

¡Qué buena jugada la de Chazz! – exclamo Jaden.

¡Y Jake esta indefenso! – exclamo temeroso Syrus.

"Y parece tranquilo" – penso Alexis quién estaba viendo el duelo también.

Ahora uso la habilidad especial de mis monstruos – dijo Chazz - ¡Adelante, Fusión de contacto!

¿Qué? – exclamo Jake.

Las tres máquinas alzaron el vuelo y se juntaron formando un solo monstruo.

Te presento al XYZ Dragón-Cañón (Atk: 2800). – dijo Chazz – y la cosa no acaba aquí.

¿Qué quieres decir? – quiso saber Jake.

Usaré una carta mágica llamada Quitar el limitador – dijo Chazz. – Eso duplica el ataque de mi monstruo (Atk: 5600) ¡Adelante, Dragón, ataca a sus puntos directamente!

El monstruo de Chazz disparo un par de rayos hacia Jake quién cayó al suelo muy adolorido tras recibir la explosión (LP: 2400).

¿Qué te ha parecido, Jake Yukishiro? – dijo calmado Chazz – Nunca podrás superar el poder de mi monstruo. – de pronto Jake empezó a reír - ¿Qué es lo que te hace gracia?

Por nada – dijo Jake sonriendo – Fíjate en tu monstruo.

En efecto, el monstruo de Chazz empezó a fallarle los circuitos y de pronto explotó.

¡Pero, pero...! ¿Qué ha pasado? – exclamo el Obelisco Azul.

Deberías estudiar mejor tus cartas – dijo Jake – La carta mágica Quitar el Limitador es potente, pero tiene un fallo. Que al acabar tu turno, el monstruo es destruido.

¡No, no puede ser! – exclamo Chazz.

Por lo que es mi turno – dijo Jake.

Vaya, Jake se ha librado – dijo Syrus dando un suspiro

Si, pero la diferencia de puntos es mucho – dijo Jaden – Chazz tiene 8000 en cambio Jake 2400.

"El duelo aún no ha acabado – penso Alexis – Saca a tu mejor bestia, mientras puedas"

¡Voy yo! – dijo Jake – Y uso una carta mágica llamado Entierro Insensato.

¿Qué hace esa carta? – pregunto Chazz.

Esa carta me permite enviar a un monstruo de mi baraja directamente al cementerio – contesto Jake.

"¿Por qué lo hace? – penso Chazz - ¿Qué planeará?

¿Qué planea hacer Jake? – pregunto Syrus.

Es obvio que va a enviar al Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos al cementerio para resucitarlo con Monstruo renacido. – contesto Alexis acercándose a ellos

¡Bien hecho, Jake! – exclamo Jaden.

Ahora usaré una carta mágica llamada Monstruo Renacido – dijo Jake – me permite resucitar a un monstruo del cementerio de cualquier jugador y cojo el mío e invoco...

¡Al Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos! – exclamaron sus amigos desde las gradas

Jake se quedo quieto, les miro y negó con la cabeza.

¡No, chicos! – dijo sonriendo – mucho mejor que eso. Una bestia mucho más potente y más poderosa que te podrás encontrar. ¡Hablo del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules! (Atk: 3000)

El poderoso dragón apareció detrás de Jake dejando exhaustos a Alexis y compañía. Crowler en cambio estaba en el suelo con la cara azul.

¿Cómo puede ser que tenga a esa bestia? – exclamo Syrus - ¡Es imposible de conseguirlo!

Por lo que veo, Jake por fin a conseguido su carta favorita – dijo Alexis mirando con admiración el dragón.

"¡Vamos, atácame con tu dragón, Jake – penso Chazz – estoy preparado".

Antes de seguir con mi jugada – dijo Jake como adivinando sus pensamientos – destruiré tu carta tapada con la Destrucción Aplastante. Eso me permite destruir una carta mágica o trampa mientras tenga un dragón en mi campo y además te infrinjo 500 puntos de daño.

La carta tapada de Chazz, que era Fuerza de Espejo fui destruida (LP: 7500).

¡Maldita sea! – exclamo el chico – mi plan.

Y la cosa no acaba aquí – dijo Jake – Usaré las Reglas Antiguas. Me permite invocar a un monstruo normal de nivel 5 o más de mi mano e invoco...

¿... el Dragón Negro? – se atrevió a preguntar Chazz nervioso.

¡No, pero casi! – dijo sonriendo Jake - ¡Es otro Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules! (Atk: 3000)

Syrus, Jaden y Alexis se levantaron de sus asientos para poder ver a la otra bestia aparecer.

¡Increíble! – exclamo Syrus – dos Dragones Blancos en un mismo turno.

Jake tiene las cartas más poderosas que he visto en mi vida. – dijo Jaden

Ni siquiera Seto Kaiba, el presidente de la Kaiba Corp., podría invocar de esa manera a esas bestias.

¡Ahora, amigos, atacad a sus puntos directamente!

Los dos dragones abrieron su boca y lanzarón un relámpago haciendo que Chazz cayese al suelo (LP: 1500)

"¡Maldita sea! – penso furioso Chazz – Me ha devuelto el golpe. Pero el duelo aún no está perdido" Voy yo – miro su carta y sonrió. - ¡Muy buenos monstruo, Jake! Pero no lo suficiente potente como para parar esa carta mágica. ¡Vórtice del Relámpago!

¡No! – exclamo Jake - ¡Mis dragones!

Chazz descarto una carta y unos rayos cayeron sobre los dragones destruyendo a los dos.

Ahora invoco a la guerrera D.D. en modo de ataque (Atk: 1500) – continuo Chazz – Ataca directamente a sus puntos.

Una mujer guerrera apareció y dio un golpe de espada al chico que gimió de dolor (LP: 900).

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué hago?" – penso Jake poniendo su mano a su baraja. De pronto un gritito se oyó y sonrió – Voy yo, Chazz. E invoco al Dragón Señuelo en modo de ataque (Atk: 300)

¿Es lo único que puedes hacer? – se río Chazz – tu monstruo apenas tiene punto de ataque. Si de verdad quieres perder de forma avergonzada, lo tendrás.

¿Por qué Jake habrá invocado a ese dragoncito en ataque? – pregunto extrañada Alexis.

¿Quién sabe? – contesto Jaden incrédulo. – "Ahora que lo pienso nunca he sabido el efecto del Dragón Señuelo de Jake"

Entonces, perderás como un perdedor Slifer que es lo que eres – dijo Chazz robando una carta – Guerrera D.D, ataca a ése renacuajo y dame la victoria.

La mujer guerrera se abalanzo hacia el dragoncito, pero Jake sólo sonrió.

Has perdido, Chazz.

¿Qué?

¡Uso el efecto del Dragón Señuelo! – exclamo Jake – cuando ése monstruo es objetivo de un ataque, me permite invocar a un monstruo de nivel 7 o superior de mi cementerio al campo. y despierto al Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules (Atk: 3000).

Pero de todas formas, el ataque ya esta dirigido... – de pronto la Guerrera D.D cambio de objetivo - ¿... al Dragón Blanco? ¿Qué significa eso?

Cuando mi dragón es resucitado mediante el efecto del Dragón Señuelo, el objetivo de ataque se pasa al monstruo resucitado.

¡Alto el ataque! – exclamo Chazz sudando frío.

¡Demasiado tarde, Chazz! – dijo Jake – Ya has ordenado el ataque. Y eso te costará carro. ¡Dragón, ataca!

El dragón lanzo un relámpago destruyendo a la Guerrera D.D y dejando los puntos de vida de Chazz a 0.

¡Jake a ganado el duelo! – exclamo Syrus.

¡Bien hecho, Jake! – exclamo Jaden.

Alexis sólo sonrió, mientras Jake recogía sus cartas. Mientras Chazz seguía de rodillas y dando puñetazos en el suelo.

¿Cómo puedo perder? – exclamo enfadado – Es imposible que pueda perder, imposible. – se levanto y miro al profesor - ¡Declaro el duelo, nulo! ¡Quiero repetirlo!

Chazz Princeton – dijo Crowler – has suspendido el examen – Chazz miro al profesor como si estuviera loco – Haz el favor de bajar del campo para que los demás estudiantes puedan hacer su examen.

Chazz miro duramente a Crowler y miro a Jake quién le devolvió la mirada. Después de eso se giro y salió del campo dirigiéndose a la salida. Jake hizo lo mismo, pero saliendo por la otra salida para encontrarse con sus amigos.

¡Estuviste genial, Jake! – dijo un impresionado Syrus.

Gracias, Sy – dijo el chico. - ¿Alexis?

Hola, Jake – dijo Alexis.

Bueno, Jake – dijo Jaden – nos toca a nosotros. Deséanos suerte.

¡Suerte, chicos! – dijo Jake.

¿Damos una vuelta? – pregunto Alexis dirigiéndose a la salida.

Seguro – contesto Jake siguiéndola.

Estuvieron un rato paseando, hasta que Jake decidió a hablar.

Esto, Alexis - comenzó nervioso - yo...

No hace falta que digas nada – dijo Alexis sonriendo. – Sabía que aquel Dragón Blanco que vi el otro día era tuyo.

Yo te quería decir – dijo el chico con la cabeza gacha – pero no encontraba el valor de decirlo. Quería que fuese una sorpresa para toda la academia.

Y lo hiciste – dijo la chica levantándole la cabeza. – eres un chico formidable, Jake. Y estoy segura que Chazz ha aprendido la lección.

Eso espero. – dijo Jake un poco rojo por esa muestra de afecto que acabo de tener.

Mientras no lejos de ahí, en el dormitorio de Obelisco Azul.

¡Atchis! – estornudo Chazz - ¿Quién estará hablando de mí ahora? ¡Jake Yukishiro, me vengaré!


	10. Tácticas acuáticas

7

TÁCTICAS ACUÁTICAS.

En el gimnasio de la Academia de Duelos se estaban disputando un partido de Beísbol del equipo Rojo contra el equipo Amarillo. El equipo Rojo estaba ganando por un punto y el tiempo estaba a punto de acabar. Jaden estaba preparado para lanzar la pelota y, enfrente suyo estaba Bastión Misawa preparado con su bate para golpear a la pelota lejos y ganar.

¡No podrás parar ese tiro, Bastión! – dijo seguro Jaden.

Eso habrá que verlo, Jaden – dijo Bastión ya preparado definitivamente. – Lánzala lo mejor que puedas.

Ambos contrincantes se miraron sonriendo y Jaden lanzo la pelota con todas sus fuerzas. Justo cuando pensaba que no iba a poder darle a la pelota, Bastión hizo una maniobra extraña y la golpeo mandándola muy lejos dando así ganador al equipo Amarillo.

Todos sus compañeros fueron corriendo hacia Bastión y le levantaron gritando su victoria. Jaden se acerco sonriendo y le dio la mano.

Eres muy bueno, Bastión – dijo – no puede lanzar mejor la pelota.

Al contrario – dijo Bastión – era la pelota más difícil que he podido golpear.

¡En hora buena, Bastión! – dijo Syrus acercándose. Syrus estaba preparado para coger la pelota por si el chico amarillo fallaba.

Gracias, chico – Bastión sonrió. Luego miro a su alrededor – Por cierto, dónde esta Jake. Solía estar siempre con vosotros.

La verdad es que Jake se ha pegado un buen catarro por la lluvia de ayer. – dijo Jaden. – La profesor Fontaine dijo que descansase en el dormitorio hasta que se recupere.

¿Por qué quieres saber algo de él? – pregunto Syrus.

He oído rumores sobre él. – contesto Bastión hablando en voz baja.

¿Rumores?

Sí – el chico asintió – Según los rumores, el rector Sheppard y algunos profesores quieren subirle de rango.

¿Subirle de rango? – pregunto extrañado Jaden – Quieres decir, ¿pasarle a Ra Amarillo?

Bastión asintió. Jaden sólo sonrió en la suerte que le había tocado el chico. Ojalá le pudieran subir de rango a él también.

Cuando los chicos se marcharon del gimnasio, un hombre salió desde detrás del armario para escobas. Era el Dr. Crowler.

¿Cómo que quieren subir de rango a ese holgazán? – gruño – Lo último que necesita ese colegio es más perdedores. Hablaré con Sheppard y organizaré una reunión.

Mientras en el dormitorio rojo, Jake estaba leyendo un libro acostado en su cama, cuando alguien llamo a su puerta y se abrió y Alexis entró.

¡Hombre, Alexis! – dijo el chico incorporándose un poco, no sin levantar un poco su manta para que no se vaya el calor. - ¿Cómo tu por aquí?

Sólo he venido a darte tu tarea de clase y ver qué tal estabas – contesto ella poniendo una pila de hojas sobre la mesa y riéndose un poco a ver la cara de Jake mirar la dicha pila. - ¿Puedo sentarme?

¿He? – el chico parpadeo un par de veces – ¡Sí, sí, claro, siéntate!

Justo al mismo en que la chica se sentó en la silla del escritorio, entraron Jaden, Syrus y Bastión.

¡Hola, chicos! – Jake sonrió encantado a ver a sus amigos - ¡Hola, Bastión!

¿Qué tal estás, Jake? – pregunto el chico sonriendo.

Mucho mejor – contesto el Slifer Rojo – Incluso podría tener un duelo ahora mismo.

Me alegra oír eso.

¿Por qué dices eso? – quiso saber la chica.

Bastión les contó sobre el rumor que oyó. Jake no daba crédito en lo que oía, en cambio Alexis parecía feliz.

¿Y qué tiene que ver sobre el duelo? – pregunto Jake.

Fácil – dijo Bastión – El otro día pude ver cómo derrotaste a Chazz, si subes de rango tienes que tener una fuerza semejante a la de Ra Amarillo, y para eso has de derrotar a uno. En otras palabras – añadió viendo la cara de incomprensión de los demás – Te reto a un duelo en cuando puedas.

¿Por qué no ahora? – dijo Jake.

¡Jake! – exclamo Alexis – Aún no te encuentras bien.

No te preocupes, Lex – dijo Jake. Todos se extrañaron a oír a Jake llamar a Alexis en diminutivo. El se sonrojo – Si no hecho un duelo, luego me quedaré oxidado. – Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al armario. – Me cambio y luchamos aquí fuera.

Te estaré esperando – dijo Bastión saliendo.

Los demás salieron salvo Alexis que miro al chico con el ceño fruncido.

¿Estas seguro, Jake? – pregunto mientras el chico sacaba una camiseta del armario.

Muy seguro – contesto él. – saco unos pantalones y se giro hacia la chica que aún estaba ahí. - ¿Alexis? – ella le miro. - ¿Podrías salir? Me gustaría cambiarme.

Ella se sonrojo y salió cerrando la puerta. El chico sólo sonrió y empezó a cambiarse. Luego cogió su deck, la barajo, cogió su Duelodisk y salió. Ahí estaba Bastión preparado con su Duelodisk y los demás detrás suya.

Espero que estés listo, Jake – dijo Bastión – Porque no tendré piedad.

Esta bien – dijo Jake sonriendo – Yo tampoco tendré piedad.

¡Duelo! (LP: 8000)

Empiezo yo – Dijo Jake – Y empiezo invocando al Dragón Lanza en modo de ataque.

Un dragón con un pico en forma de lanza apareció. (Atk: 1900)

No esta mal, Jake – dijo Bastión – Me toca. Primero invocaré al Guerrero Sepiente Marina de la Oscuridad en modo de ataque (Atk: 1800)

Un guerrero serpiente marina apareció.

Ahora usaré la carta mágica Gran Ola, Pequeña Ola.

¿Qué carta es esa? – pregunto Jake.

Esa carta mágica me permite destruir a todos mis monstruos tipo Agua que hay en mi campo y poner el mismo numero que he destruido a los que tengo en la mano. – explico Bastión. – Así que destruyo a mi guerrero e invoco especialmente a Rey del Terror Salmón en modo de ataque (Atk: 2400)

¿2400 puntos en un solo turno? – exclamo Jaden – Bastión sí que sabe jugar.

Por algo fue el primero en los exámenes escritos y prácticos. – dijo Alexis – aún sigo sin entender por qué no le han puesto en Obelisco Azul.

¡Rey del Terror Salmón! – exclamo Bastión - ¡Ataca al Dragón Lanza!

El pez invocado dio una gran dentellada al dragón detruyéndolo.

Y con eso acabo mi turno.

"Es muy bueno – penso Jake (LP: 7500) – Tengo que pensar en una estrategia para derrotarle." Es mi turno, ¡Robo! "Esa carta me puede ayudar, pero necesito otra" Pongo un monstruo en defensa y acabo mi turno.

Muy bien, voy yo – dijo Bastión – Invocaré al Bugroth Amfibio MK-3 en modo de ataque (Atk: 1500)

Una máquina parecido a un submarino apareció.

¡Rey del Terror Salmón ataca al monstruo en defensa!

El monstruo ataco al que esta en defensa que resulto ser el Dragón Enmascarado (Def: 1100). Y lo destruyó.

Activo la habilidad especial de mi dragón. – dijo Jake – Si es destruido en batalla y mandado al cementerio, me permite invocar a otro monstruo tipo dragón de 1500 o menos de ataque y ponerlo en mi campo. e invoco al Dragón que mora en la Cueva en modo de defensa (Def: 2000)

Bien hecho, Jake – dijo Bastión – acabo mi turno.

Mi turno – dijo Jake – "esa carta me puede ayudar, pero por el momento no" Usaré la olla de la Codicia, por lo que me permite robar 2 cartas. Para acabar pondré otro monstruo en defensa.

Jake esta en apuros – dijo Syrus.

¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto Jaden. – esa no es la forma de jugar para él.

No puede concentrarse – dijo Alexis – Aún sigue enfermo y eso le impide concentrarse.

Pobre Jake – dijo Syrus.

Me toca, Jake – dijo Bastión. – Por lo que jugaré la madre oso pardo en modo de ataque. (Atk: 1400). ¡Rey del Terror Salmón, ataca al Dragón que mora en la cueva!

El salmón dio una dentellada al dragón destruyéndolo.

Bugroth Amfibio MK-3, ataca al monstruo en defensa

La máquina lanzo un par de misiles a Behemoth de Cabezas Gemelas (Def: 1200) y lo destruyó.

¡Ahora, Madre Oso Pardo! Ataca directamente a sus puntos de vida.

El oso se abalanzo hacia Jake y le dio un golpe de zarpa que hizo que el chico gimió de dolor (LP: 6100)

¡Jake! – exclamo Syrus

Con eso acabo mi turno – dijo Bastión.

Activo la habilidad especial de Behemoth de Cabezas Gemelas – dijo Jake – Si es destruido en batalla, a la End Phase vuelve al campo con 1000 de ataque y defensa.

El dragón volvió a aparecer y se cubrió con las alas.

¡Me toca! – añadió el chico. Cerro los ojos – "Por favor que sea la carta que necesito" – volvió a abrir los ojos y miro la carta - "Bueno no es la carta que necesito, pero me resulta muy útil." Activo la carta mágica Control Cerebral.

¿Qué?

Sacrificando 800 puntos de vida (LP: 5300), me permite tomar el control de uno de tus monstruos, y controlo al Rey del Terror Salmón.

El monstruo de Bastión se paso al campo de Jake.

¡Oh no! – exclamo Bastión.

¡Ahora sacrifico a Behemoth de Cabezas Gemelas y al Rey del Terror Salmón para invocar al Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules.

¡Ahí esta! – exclamo Syrus – ¡la carta maestra de Jake!

"Al fin de cuentas aún no esta perdido" – penso Alexis.

¡Ahora, Dragón! – exclamo Jake – Ataca al Bugroth Amfibio MK-3.

El dragón abrió su boca y lanzo un poderoso rayo blanco que destruyo sin problemas al monstruo de Bastión.

No esta mal, Jake – dijo Bastión (LP: 6500) – Veo que solo ganabas tiempo, pero ahora me toca. Juego Monstruo reencarnado.

¿Monstruo qué?

Monstruo reencarnado me permite que, descartando de una carta de mi mano puedo recuperar un monstruo de mi cementerio y pasarla a mi mano. Así que recupero al Rey del Terror Salmón. – Jake le miro sin comprender lo que pensaba hacer – Ahora usaré la carta mágica de campo. El Océano Legendario.

De repente se vieron envuelto en una ciudad y en el interior del agua.

Esa carta mágica se le considera como Umi por lo que aumenta en 200 puntos de ataque y defensa a todos los monstruos que sean de Agua y además les baja de un punto su nivel.

Quieres decir que un monstruo de nivel 5 se pasaría a ser de nivel 4? – pregunto Jake.

Así es – dijo Bastión sonriendo – Ahora invoco al Rey del Terror Salmón sin sacrificar (Atk: 2400 + 200 2600)

El salmón antes destruido volvió a aparecer.

Eso esta bien Bastión – dijo Jake – pero hay una pega. Tu monstruo no supera a mi dragón.

No al menos que use esa carta mágica – dijo Bastión enseñando una carta. Jake exclamo – se llama Intercambio de Criatura, eso nos permite intercambiar criaturas así que yo elijo a la Madre Oso pardo y tu tendrás que elegir a tu Dragón

Jake sólo pudo mirar con horror como su dragón cambio de campo y la madre oso pardo cambio fue al suyo.

¡Adelante! – exclamo Bastión - ¡Rey del Terror Salmón, ataca a la Madre Oso Pardo!

El Salmón se fue nadando hacia el oso y le dio una dentellada destruyéndolo.

Ahora puedes usar su efecto especial si quieres – dijo Bastión tranquilamente, mientras Jake se puso un poco de rodillas (LP: 4300) – Puedes invocar de modo especial a un monstruo de tipo Agua de 1500 o menos de ataque y ponerlo en modo de ataque.

Me gustaría – dijo sonriendo Jake – pero no tengo ninguno.

Entonces no puedes protegerte de ése ataque. ¡Dragón, ataca a sus puntos directamente!

El dragón abrió su boca y lanzo una ráfaga hacia Jake que lanzo un grito de dolor (LP: 1300).

¡Jake! – exclamo Alexis al ver al chico en el suelo respirando con dificultad

Pero el chico se levanto aún dispuesto a seguir con el duelo.

"La cosa va un poco mal – penso – si no saco la carta que necesito estoy perdido." – cerro los ojos y puso su mano en su deck – "¡Vamos cartitas! No me falléis ahora" – Saco una carta la miro y con una exclamación sonrió abiertamente - ¡perfecto! Sabía que mis cartas no me iban a fallar.

¿Qué dices? – se extraño Bastión.

Es hora de jugar con rayos – dijo Jake – pero con unos rayos como el Vórtice del Relámpago.

¡No! – exclamo Bastión.

¡Sí! – exclamo Jake – esa carta al coste de descartar de una me permite destruir a todos los monstruos que estén boca arriba en tu campo

Unos rayos aparecieron en el cielo y descargaron sobre los monstruos de Bastión destruyéndolos

Ahora jugaré esa carta – dijo Jake – Ritual del Dragón Blanco. Enviando al cementerio monstruo de nivel 4 o superior puedo invocar al Paladín del Dragón Blanco (Atk: 1900)

Un caballero sobre un dragón blanco en versión pequeño apareció.

Su habilidad especial hace que si ataca a un monstruo en defensa lo destruye sin más, pero como no tienes ningún otro monstruo no me sirve por el momento.

Vaya, estoy impresionado, Jake – dijo Bastión sonriendo.

Más impresionado cuando juegue esa carta, Entierro Prematuro. Al pagar 800 puntos de vida (LP: 500). Puedo recuperar a un monstruo de mi cementerio y recupero al Dragón Blanco.

El dragón apareció de nuevo delante de Bastión.

¡Y ahora, chicos! Atacad a sus puntos directamente

Ambos dragones, tanto el grande como el pequeño lanzarón ráfagas de rayo blanco haciendo que Bastión caiga al suelo y dejándolo casi sin respiración (LP: 1600).

Y aún no he acabado, Bastión – dijo Jake mientras el Ra amarillo se levantaba con dificultad – usaré la carta mágica de Destrucción Aplastante. Esa carta sólo puede ser usada cuando tengo al menos un monstruo tipo dragón en mi campo, con ella destruyo tu océano Legendario y se te infringe 500 puntos de daño.

El océano se seco por completo y la ciudad fue destruida.

Vaya – dijo Bastión – eres sorprendente, Jake.

Y espera que la cosa no esta terminada. – dijo Jake sonriendo.

¿Más aún? – se sorprendió Bastión – pero si no tienes más cartas en tu mano.

No me refiero a mi mano, Bastión sino al segundo efecto especial de mi Paladín del Dragón Blanco. Durante la Main Phase, puedo sacrificarlo para poder invocar de modo especial a un Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules de mi deck al campo.

¿Cómo?

El paladín desapareció y en su lugar un segundo dragón blanco apareció.

Y con eso acabo mi turno – dijo Jake.

¡Vaya remontada! – exclamo Jaden – nunca en mi vida había visto un duelo así.

¡Es increíble! – asintió Syrus.

Me toca – dijo Bastión nervioso ante la potencia de los dos dragones – solamente pondré un monstruo en defensa y acabo mi turno.

Entonces voy yo – dijo Jake mientras robo una carta y sin mirarla siquiera miro a sus dragones - ¡Chicos, atacad al monstruo en defensa y a sus puntos directamente!

Los dos dragones obedecieron y atacaron al campo de Bastión dejándole sin puntos. El chico cerró sus ojos y las volvió a abrir dando un suspiro y se acerco al chico.

Eres un gran duelista, Jake – le felicito Bastión – si alguna vez vas a ir a Ra Amarillo serás bienvenido.

Gracias, Bastión – dijo Jake sonriendo estrechando la mano que le tendió el Ra. Pero enseguida un gran mareo le vino y cayo sobre el hombro de Bastión.

Creo que deberías descansar, Jake – dijo Bastión.

El otro sólo asintió con la cabeza y siendo ayudado por sus amigos se dirigió a su habitación. Sólo Bastión y Alexis se quedaron fuera.

Si sigue así, llegará incluso más lejos de que uno pueda imaginar – dijo Bastión.

Nunca en mi vida le he visto tanta determinación en sus ojos – dijo Alexis.

A partir de ahora habrá que reforzar nuestro deck – dijo el chico dándose la vuelta – si de verdad queremos ser tan bueno como él.

La chica sólo miro como se fue alejando y siguió pensando en el duelo.


	11. Un amor incondicional

7

UN AMOR INCONDICIONAL

Nota: Esa historia va dedicada a mi amigo Iván ¡Que disfrutes, "_**campeón**_"!

Era de noche en la academia de duelos cuando un barco atraco el puerto. El profesor Banner estaba esperando cuando una escalerilla bajo y un chico pequeño vestido de forma rara pero con uniforme de Slifer rojo bajo de ella. Tenía un gorro negro enorme que tapaba por completo su cabello. El chico se acerco hacia el profesor Banner con un gesto un tanto tímido pero enseguida se tranquilizo a ver la sonrisa reconciliadora que tenía el dicho profesor.

Así que eres Blair Flaningan, ¿verdad? – pregunto

El chico sólo asintió en silencio, por lo que el profesor sonrió aún más.

Vamos – dijo – te presentaré a tus compañeros.

Mientras tanto, del camino al dormitorio de Slifer Rojo, Jake, Jaden y Syrus estaban hablando tranquilamente hasta llegar a la habitación del primero. Al abrir la puerta se dieron cuenta que había una segunda cama.

Jake – dijo Jaden – O nos hemos equivocado de habitación o han puesto una segunda cama en tu habitación.

Es más bien la segunda opción, Jay – contesto Syrus mirando el número de la puerta.

¿Por qué será? – se pregunto Jake.

De repente, un chico de Slifer Rojo vino y les dijo que todos tenían que ir al comedor ahora mismo. Los tres amigos se miraron extrañados y se dirigieron al comedor.

Al llegar y después de coger asiento, miraron al profesor que seguía con su sonrisa.

Bien, alumnos – dijo – Hoy os voy a presentar a un compañero nuevo – se dio la vuelta y dijo que podía pasar. El chico extraño apareció, pero nadie pudo verle la cara pues la tenía cabizbajo. – Os presento a Blair Flaningan. Espero que le deis una calurosa bienvenida y hacéis que se sienta a gusto aquí.

¡Demonios! – se quejo Syrus – Es más bajo que yo, se viste peor que yo – luego bajo la cabeza apenado – mi celebridad de ser el peor a disminuido.

Vamos, Syrus – dijo Jaden – sé amable. – Luego se levanto de la silla haciendo que todos, incluso Blair, levantaron la vista hacia él. – ¡Blair, bienvenido a R.O.J.O. el mejor dormitorio de la academia que uno puede encontrar!

¿Qué? – se extraño Blair.

Aquí te encontrarás con guaperas, feuchos, listillos y no tan listos – siguió Jaden acercándose a él y sujetándole en un hombro haciendo que el pequeño se sonroje – Pero seguro que te haces amigos como aquellos 2 palurdillos que tengo ahí.

¡Hey! – se quejaron Jake y Syrus.

¡Jaden, por favor, ten un poco más de respeto! – dijo Banner riéndose, mientras Blair se soltó y se puso detrás de Banner sonrojado.

Pero profesor, sólo hago que se sienta como en casa. – dijo Jaden extrañado.

Pero no como en casa de Blair – dijo Banner sin dejar de sonreir – verá, Blair saco muy buenas clasificaciones y por lo tanto pronto la asignarán a Ra Amarillo.

Bien y ahora dirá que se pondrá en nuestra habitación porque hay sitio suficiente como para una persona más, ¿verdad? – dijo Jaden rascándose la cabeza.

En la vuestra no – dijo Banner – pero ira en la de Jake, ya que es el único quién duerme sólo. Espero que no te moleste, Jake – añadió al verle acercarse.

No, en absoluto – contesto el chico sonriendo.

Entonces os lo dejo – dijo el profesor – buenas noches.

Dicho eso se alejo, Blair cogió su maleta y siguió a Jake hacia la habitación que iba a compartir. Al llegar, dejo la maleta aparte y se giro hacia los chicos que le estaban mirando y él sonrió.

Disculpad que sea algo tímido pero es que soy así desde siempre – dijo con una voz bastante juvenil.

No te preocupes – dijo Jake con una sonrisa sincera – es normal, además que es el primer día para ti.

Por cierto, os quiero hacer una pregunta – dijo el chico de repente.

¿Cuál?

¿Conocéis a Zane?

¿Por qué? – pregunto de repente Syrus.

Tengo unos asuntos pendientes con él – dijo el chico alzando los hombros.

¿Qué tipos de asuntos?

Asuntos que no son tus asuntos – dijo tranquilamente Blair.

Syrus – dijo Jaden - ¿Quién es Zane?

Debes de ser el único de la academia que no sabe quién es Zane – dijo Chumley entrando en la habitación de Jake.

¡Oye, que yo tampoco sé quién es ese tipo! – dijo ése último.

Zane es el duelista numero uno de la Academia de Duelos – dijo Chumley – No hay quién le pueda derrotar a ése tío.

¿Y dónde le puedo encontrar? – pregunto Jaden.

En Obelisco Azul, por supuesto – dijo Chumley – él esta cursando su tercer y último año aquí.

Si le pido un duelo, ¿me lo concederá? – pregunto Jaden con los ojos brillando de emoción.

¿Cres que un duelista profesional como él querrá tener un duelo con alguien como tu? – dijo Chumley riéndose – ni en sueños.

Chicos – dijo Jake viendo como Blair bostezaba – se que os gustaría seguir con la conversación pero ya es tarde y mañana hay clase.

Vale – dijo Syrus – yo también estoy cansado. – y dicho eso salió de la habitación.

Yo también me voy – dijo Chumley siguiéndole.

Bueno, pues... – dijo Jaden mirándoles – yo también me voy.

Dicho eso, salió. Jake, dando un suspiro, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su cama y vio que Blair se había quedado dormido encima de la suya. Sonriendo, cogió una manta del armario y le tapo y sin ruido se acostó en su cama y se durmió.

Al día siguiente, después de clase, Jake decidió ir a comprobar lo de Zane y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de Obelisco Azul. Ahí, en mitad de camino se cruzó con Jaden que también le había entusiasmado conocerlo.

¡Ah, Jake! – dijo al verle acercarse. – veo que tu también quieres saber algo de Zane. Lo único no se en qué habitación esta ni como es.

Jake sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su amigo cuando de repente sintió una presencia. Rápidamente cogió a Jaden por la manga de su chaqueta y se ocultaron tras un arbusto.

¿Pero qué...? – intento decir Jaden.

¡Calla! – dijo Jake en voz baja. Miro y vio que era Blair quién se dirigió corriendo hacia el dormitorio de Obelisco Azul.

¿Blair? – pregunto Jaden - ¿Qué hace aquí?

No lo sé – dijo Jake – pero vamos a comprobarlo.

Dicho eso, salió de detrás del arbusto y siguió al nuevo. Después de un cruce, ambos chicos vieron como Blair se subió sobre un árbol y se coló en una habitación cuya ventana estaba abierta.

Pero, ¿qué hace? – dijo Jaden sorprendido – Jake, ¿Qué haces?

El chico enseguida se puso a trepar el árbol como si fuera un gato y entro por la ventana. Jaden sin entender nada, también subió. Al entrar, se oculto tras una cortina donde estaba Jake y miro la escena. Blair había abierto un cajón y saco de ahí una baraja, miro cada una de las cartas y las acariciaba al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba.

¿Pero qué hace? – pregunto Jaden en voz baja sin entender nada de nada.

Cállate ya – dijo Jake tapándole la boca con la mano.

Pero Blair les había oído y enseguida puso la baraja en su sitio y se giro para encontrarse con Jake y Jaden.

¿Qué hacéis aquí? – pregunto el nuevo.

Eso es lo que queremos saber de ti – dijo Jake.

De repente un ruido se oyó.

Debo irme – dijo Blair – lo siento. – se abrió paso y salió por la ventana.

Jake enseguida le siguió, pero Jaden fue pillado por un estudiante Obelisco Azul. Ése tenía el pelo azul oscuro y los ojos mostraban gran frialdad. Dos estudiantes entraron también y agarraron enseguida a Jaden.

¿Qué haces aquí, bola de fango Slifer? – pregunto uno.

¿Intentas robarle a Zane? – pregunto el otro.

¿Zane? – se sorprendió Jaden y le miro - ¿Tu eres Zane?

Así es – dijo el nombrado.

Ahora no es el buen momento para pedirte un duelo – dijo el chico rojo riéndose – si no os importa he de irme.

Dicho eso, y liberándose de los dos obeliscos azules, salto por la ventana y corrió a donde estaba Jake que estaba esperándole.

¿Les perseguimos, Zane? – pregunto uno de ellos.

No – dijo él – déjenlos ir.

Mientras tanto, Jaden estaba cogiendo aliento, mientras Jake miraba alrededor.

Pero, ¿qué es lo que hacía Blair en la habitación de Zane? – pregunto Jaden – y tocando las cartas de ÉSA manera.

Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar – dijo su amigo.

¿Qué?

Vamos a buscarle – dijo Jake mirándole – tu vas a buscar en la sección norte y yo miraré la sección sur.

Jaden asintió y ambos emprendieron la marcha. Jake miro cerca de los baños termales, del dormitorio Ra Amarillo, pero nada no le encontraba. Después de media hora de búsqueda, al final le encontró en la bahía cerca del dormitorio Slifer rojo. El chico estaba sentado y tenía la cara tapada. Parecía estar llorando.

¡Dios mío! – musito - ¡Qué vergüenza más grande! Qué vergüenza.

¿Blair? – dijo suavemente Jake.

Ése enseguida sobresalto y se levanto. Se giro y miro duramente a Jake.

¡No te me acerques! – exclamo de repente y alejándose dando marcha atrás.

Pero... – empezó Jake - ¡Cuidado!

Pero era demasiado tarde, Blair se tropezó en una piedra y se cayo de espaldas haciendo que su enorme gorro cayese y revelando un cabello largo y de color azul. Jake se quedo quieto un momento antes de ir a ayudarle a levantarse. Después de ayudar, le miro más fijamente para al finar sacar una conclusión.

Blair – dijo - ¿Eres... una chica?

Blair se sonrojo aún más, pero levanto la mirada hacia el chico.

Sí, lo soy. – dijo ella – por eso te reto a un duelo.

¿Qué?

Como puedes saber. Quiero que mi secreto siga siendo un secreto – continuo ella alzando su Duelodisk – si gano te quedarás calladito.

Esta bien – dijo Jake alzando su Duelodisk también.

¡DUELO! (LP: 8000)

Empiezo yo – dijo Jake – Invoco al Dragón del Brillo en modo de ataque (Atk: 1900) y con eso acabo mi turno.

Un dragón de un azul brillante apareció.

¡Qué color tan bonito! – se maravillo Blair, - pero no será lo suficiente. Pondré un monstruo en defensa y una carta boca abajo. A ver qué es lo que haces ahora.

¿Qué hago yo? – sonrió Jake – es lo que veremos ahora. Invoco al Dragón del espejismo en modo de ataque (AtK: 1600). Tiene una habilidad especial que me gusta bastante. Durante la Battle Phase, no puedes activar ninguna carta trampa.

Mientras tanto, a lo alto del acantilado, Jaden se acerco y vio que había un duelo, y se asombro que Jake estaba luchando contra una chica.

¿Quién es esa? – se pregunto.

Esa es Blair Flaningan – dijo una voz detrás suya. Se giro y vio con horror que era Zane seguido de Alexis.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto el Slifer.

Me he enterado que a entrado aquí sólo en plan de verme. – dijo Zane cerrando los ojos de cansancio.

"¿Por qué será?" – se pregunto Jaden.

¿Y por qué están luchando ahora en un duelo – pregunto Alexis.

¿Quién sabe? – dijo Zane.

¡Muy bien! – dijo Jake - ¡Dragón del espejismo, ataca al monstruo en defensa!

El dragón abrió su boca y una nube de vapor salió de ahí yendo hacia el monstruo destruyéndolo.

¡Activo el efecto de mi Angel alado! (Def: 1100) – dijo Blair sonriendo – si éste monstruo es destruido en batalla y mandado al cementerio, puedo invocar de modo especial a otro monstruo de Luz de ataque 1500 o menos de mi deck a mi campo. y elijo a otro Ángel Alado (Atk: 1400).

En efecto, otro ángel apareció delante de Blair.

De acuerdo – dijo Jake – entonces ataco con mi Dragón del Brillo a tu otro ángel Alado.

El dragón alzo el vuelo y dio un puñetazo al ángel destruyéndolo.

Activo otra vez la habilidad especial de mi Ángel Alado e invoco a otro al campo – dijo Blair tranquilamente (LP: 7500)

Acabo mi turno – dijo Jake.

Mi turno, pues – dijo Blair robando una carta – es hora de divertirse un poco. – Jake le miro sin comprender – Invoco a la Doncella Enamorada en modo de ataque. (Atk: 400)

Una niña hermosa apareció. Alexis, Jaden y Zane cuando vieron se quedaron sorprendidos.

¿Por qué habrá invocado a una niña? – pregunto Alexis.

¿Doncella Enamorada? – repitió Jaden - ¿Qué clase de monstruo es eso?

No lo sé, pero no puede ser bueno – dijo Zane.

"¿Por qué habrá invocado a un monstruo de muy poco ataque? – penso Jake - ¿Qué planeará Blair?"

¿Sorprendido, Jake? – pregunto con sorna la chica – espera que hay más aún. Activo mi carta tapada: Cirugía de ADN. Esta carta trampa hace que yo elija un tipo de monstruo y en el momento en que invocamos a un monstruo, ése será del tipo que hemos elegido. Y yo elijo tipo Dragón.

¿Qué? – se extraño Jake.

¿Por qué tipo Dragón? - se pregunto Jaden extrañado.

Miro a los demás quienes estaban frunciendo el ceño dándole a saber de que no tenían idea de nada.

Me toca – dijo Jake – sacrifico al Dragón del Espejismo y al Dragón del Brillo para invocar al Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos. (Atk: 2400)

Un dragón negro como la noche apareció de tras de Jake.

Y ahora lo sacrifico para poder invocar de modo especial al Dragón de Oscuridad de Ojos Rojos. (Atk: 2400) – Un dragón más terrorífico apareció en lugar del otro. – Ahora uso su habilidad especial. Por cada monstruo tipo Dragón que hay en mi cementerio aumenta su poder de ataque en 300 puntos. Y como tengo 3 dragones en mi cementerio su ataque se incrementa hasta tener un total de 3300 puntos de ataque.

¿3300 puntos de ataque? – se sorprendió Blair.

Ahora Dragón de Oscuridad ataca a la Doncella Enamorada ahora dicho de otro modo a la dragona enamorada.

El dragón alzo su boca y lanzo una ráfaga de llamas negras hacia la dragona quién se tuvo que protegerse. Blair también se protegió viendo como la llama se dirigió hacia ella (LP: 4600). Pero luego sonrió.

¿Cómo? – exclamo Jake – ¿Tu monstruo no puede ser destruida en batalla?

En efecto la doncella seguía ahí tan tranquilamente.

Una de las habilidades especiales de mi Doncella Enamorada es que no puede ser destruida en batalla siempre cuando es del mismo tipo que su agresor.

Ahora entiendo porque usaste la trampa de Cirugía de ADN – dijo Jake entre dientes.

No sólo por eso – dijo Blair con una sonrisa – sino también por su otros efecto especial.

¿Qué?

La Doncella Enamorada no se llama así porque sí. Cualquier monstruo masculino que ataque a mi doncella se queda perdidamente enamorado de ella y se pasa a mi lado del campo.

¿Comorrrr? – los ojos de Jake se abrió como platos

En efecto, en la cara del dragón se vio un leve sonrojo y se acerco hacia la doncella.

Creo que tu mejor monstruo pasa a ser mío, Jake. – dijo Balir sacándole la lengua.

Eso por poco tiempo, Blair – dijo Jake entre dientes – Pongo una carta boca abajo y acabo mi turno. Pero recuerda que en tu cementerio no tienes dragón, por lo que el ataque del Dragón de Oscuridad de Ojos Rojos pasa otra vez a 2400 puntos de ataque.

Eso es lo de menos, Jake – dijo Blair sacando una carta. – Porque ahora pienso atacarte directamente a tus puntos.

¡No!

Jake esta en graves problemas – dijo Zane.

Al menos que esa trampa le pueda ayudar. – dijo Jaden.

Esa chica es mejor de lo que pensaba – dijo Alexis.

¡Vamos, chicos! – exclamo Blair – Atacad a sus puntos directamente.

Los tres monstruos que tenía Blair atacaron sin piedad a los puntos de Jake quién hinco una rodilla en el suelo. (LP: 3800)

¡Uf! – se quejo – eso duele. ¡Me toca! – robo una carta y sonrió. – quizá tu Doncella Enamorada enamore a monstruos masculinos, pero tienen que ser adultos o adolescentes, pero no podrá enamorar nunca a un bebé.

Los tres que estaban mirando el duelo se miraron y sonrieron a la vez que dijeron "ése"

¡Invoco a la Cría B. De Ojos Rojos en modo de defensa! (Def: 500) – Exclamo Jake.

Un huevo de color rojo apareció. Jake sonrió ante su ocurrencia, pero no se esperaba una sonrisa maligna que salía de la cara de Blair.

"¿Qué ocurre – penso el chico - ¿Porqué sonríe así?"

De repente la Cría B. Se puso en modo de ataque (Atk: 800), es decir, salió del huevo y con una voz aguda dijo: "¿Mamá?"

Tanto, Jaden como Alexis y Jake cayeron de espaldas a ver esta escena. Sólo Zane se quedo de pie pero con una enorme gota de sudor cayendo de detrás de su cabeza.

¡¡Pero, cómo puede ser!! – exclamo horrorizado Jake al ver que su bebé iba al lado de la Doncella Enamorada.

Muy simple, Jake – dijo Blair riéndose – Mi doncella Enamorada tiene... ¿como se podría decir? Tiene un cierto instinto maternal.

La boca de Jake ya hacía competencia con el acantilado. Después se puso firme y dijo con voz ronca que pasaba el turno.

¡Muy bien mi turno! – exclamo encantada Blair – creo que no hace falta que invoque a ningún monstruo, ya tengo suficiente con los que tengo ahora. ¡Atacad directamente a sus puntos!

Todos los monstruos del campo de Blair se elevaron en le aire para atacar al cabizbajo de Jake, pero él enseguida levanto su cabeza.

¡Quería usar la trampa antes, pero me quede sopas! – exclamo – Pero ahora lo uso. ¡Negar ataque!

¿Qué?

Esa trampa niega cualquier ataque y pasas directamente a la Main Phase 2 – dijo Jake sonriendo.

¡Uf! – suspiro Alexis – de la buena que se ha salvado.

Sí, pero ahora Jake no podrá hacer nada. – dijo Zane – al menos que destruya la Cirugía de ADN, el duelo puede dar por acabado.

Esta bien – dijo Blair – paso mi turno.

Voy yo – dijo Jake – "¡Perfecto! Esa carta cambiará todo" Eres una gran duelista, Blair. Pero el duelo acaba ahora.

Esa frase siempre lo dice cuando tiene una carta clave – dijo Alexis.

¡Bien, Jake! – exclamo Jaden - ¡Acaba con ella!

Uso la Polimerización – dijo Jake sonriendo. – con esa carta fusiono al Dragón Divino Ragnarock y al Sr. De Dragones de mi mano, para formar al Rey Dragoon. (Atk: 2600)

Un dragón de color plateado apareció.

Pero sigue siendo un dragón – dijo Blair viendo la belleza del dragón.

¿Por qué Jake invoca a otro dragón? – se quejo Alexis - ¿No ve que va a dar otro dragón fuerte a Blair?

Al contrario, es listo – dijo Zane sonriendo

¿Qué?

¡Ahora uso su habilidad especial! – exclamo Jake – Mientras éste monstruo éste en el campo, ningún monstruo tipo dragón de los míos es afectada por efectos de carta mágica, trampas y efectos de monastruos.

¿Qué? – exclamo Blair. De pronto vio horrorizada que los dragones que había capturado pasaron otra vez al campo de Jake.

¡Adelante, chicos! – dijo Jake – Atacad a la Doncella Enamorada y a sus puntos.

Todos los dragones de Jake hicieron caso a la orden de Jake y atacaron a la doncella y bajaron los puntos de Blair a 0.

Fue un buen duelo – dijo Jake sonriendo y acercándose hacia la chica.

Vaya, parece que he perdido – dijo ella lamentada. – pero si el único duelista fuerte que he encontrado hasta ahora es Zane. ¿Cómo puede ser que haya otro duelista tan fuerte como tú?

Eso para que te des cuenta que en la vida no puedes estar pendiente de un solo duelista para ser fuerte – dijo una voz detrás suya. Ambos miraron quién era el que había hablado y se dieron cuenta que era Zane seguido de Alexis y Jaden. – Para ser un duelista fuerte sólo hay que seguir el camino de las cartas. Sólo puedes pensar en esto.

Sí – dijo ella bajando la cabeza. Luego miro la hora - ¡Vaya! Será mejor que me vaya a acostar. Mañana he de madrugar para volver a casa.

¿Volver a casa? – se extraño Jake - ¿Por qué?

Es que aún no tengo edad para entrar en la academia de Duelos – dijo ella con una sonrisita – el año que viene sí que puedo entrar. Solamente he venido aquí para visitar la isla y ver a Zane. Aunque hoy me ha derrotado un gran duelista.

Al oír eso, Zane se dio la vuelta con la excusa de que también tiene que ir a su dormitorio. Alexis le siguió.

Al día siguiente, Jake, Jaden, Syrus, Zane y Alexis estaban en el puerto para despedir de Blair.

Así que Blair era una chica – dijo Syrus – no tenía ni idea de nada. Por eso se vestía mal.

Vuelve a visitarnos pronto, Blair – dijo Jaden dando la mano a la chica quién la apreto encantada.

Pues claro que voy a volver – dicho eso entro al barco, pero se giro para añadir algo más – Además tengo que volver a ver a alguien. – y entro definitivamente dentro del barco.

Eso irá para ti, Zane – dijo Jake mirándole.

No lo creo – dijo el Obelisco Azul cerrando los ojos.

El barco sonó y empezó a salir del puerto. Blair estaba en el muelle saludando a sus nuevos amigos.

¡Adiós, Jake! – grito Blair – ¡Ya tengo ganas de volver a verte OTRA vez!

¿Quérrr? – exclamo horrorizado el chico - ¿Cómorrrr? ¿Cuandorrrr?

Que tengas suerte el año que viene, Jake – dijo Zane alejándose, seguido de una "malhumorada" Alexis.

¡Vaya, nos has salido un Don Juan, Jake! – dijo riéndose Jaden viendo la cara sonrojada de Jake.

¡Cállate o la vas a cobrar! – dijo Jake echando humos.

¡Venga, Jake! – dijo Jaden alejándose junto con Syrus que olía a peligro – tienes que despedirte de tu novia.

¡Te quiero, Jake! – grito Blair en el barco.

¡Jaden Yuki! ¡Mueres! – grito Jake empezando a perseguirle.


	12. el duelista de las sombras

Siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero esque tenía problemas con mi ordenador, y además tema mudanza, e internet que se me murió por completo. Pero ahora que esta la cosa mejorada, intentare meter los capitulo mas a menudo.

Gracias.

**12. El duelista de las sombras.**

Era de noche en la ciudad de Domino. En un callejón oscuro salía una niebla muy espesa y en él se encontraban dos personas. Uno era calvo con gafas oscuras y su cara reflejaba temor mirando a su oponente. Ése era alto, con una gabardina y sombrero. Su cara estaba tapada con una máscara y en la altura de su vientre, poseía un Duelodisk.

De acuerdo – exclamo nervioso el duelista calvo - ¡Has ganado! Toma todas mis cartas, si quieres. ¡Pero, déjame ir!

Lo que quiero – dijo el hombre de la máscara – es tu alma.

Saco de su gabardina un objeto en forma de pirámide y, ése, empezó a sacar luces.

¡No! – exclamó la víctima - ¡Ten piedad, por favor!

¿Piedad? – pregunto el hombre - ¿Qué es eso?

La pirámide dejo de sacar luces y el hombre se acercó hacia su víctima desplomado.

Descansa en paz, en el Reino de las Sombras – dicho eso, el hombre desapareció tras una cortina de niebla.

Al mismo tiempo, lejos de ése lugar, un joven despertó sobresaltado y sudoroso.

Al día siguiente, en la cafetería del dormitorio rojo, Jaden, Syrus y Jake estaban reunidos alrededor de una mesa.

Entonces una mano salió disparado del agua – dijo Syrus con voz tenebrosa – y me cogió del pie y me arrastro al fondodel lago – Luego añadió con voz de trauma - ¡Socorro, no me gusta el agua! ¡Sobretodo el agua mojada!

El agua no da tanto miedo, Sy – dijo Jaden con voz burlona.

¿A no? – pregunto dudoso Syrus – Es verdad. Además, ¿Quién se va a creer que una mano fantasmal te va a arrastrar?

Bueno – Jaden no dio importancia al asunto y cogió una carta – a ver qué me toca – saca un monstruo de nivel 1

Vaya, te a tocado uno fácil – dijo Syrus con lágrimas en los ojos. Jake, él ni dijo nada.

Vale – dijo Jaden dejando la carta – creo que sé qué historia contar. Cuando era pequeño, todas las noches oía ruidos en mi armario de juguetes y cada noche, iba a investigar, pero nunca veía nada… salvo mis cartas – Jaden puso sus manos – A medida que pasaba los años, dejaba de oírlas.

Y… ¿Qué pasó? – pregunto intrigado Syrus.

Ése es el fin de mi historia – todos cayeron al suelo – Pero, sabéis, últimamente las voces parecen haber vuelto.

Jake le miró y se fijó en el Kuriboh Alado que apareció al lado del castaño.

¿Te pasa algo, Jake? – pregunto Syrus preocupado – Has estado callado todo el día.

Estoy bien, Syrus – dijo el chico sonriendo – no te preocupes.

Syrus le miro preocupado, pero no insistió. De repente, el profesor Banner apareció detrás de ellos dando un susto de muerte al peliazul claro.

¿Qué hacéis, chavales? – Pregunto sonriente, mientras el chico se pusó detrás de Jake totalmente blanco.

Nada, profesor – dijo Jake – estamos contando cuentos de terror.

¿Quiere probar, profe? – dijo Jaden – sacas una carta y dependiendo del nivel que saques, más terror tiene que haber en la historia.

No parece muy complicado – Banner saco una carta y salió un monstruo de fusión.

¡Vaya! – exclamo Jaden – Un monstruo de nivel 12.

¡Vale! – sonrió nervioso Syrus - ¿Me puedo ir a la cama?

No seas aguafiestas, Sy – dijo Jake.

Creo que ya sé qué historia contar – dijo Banner dejando la carta - ¿Habéis oído hablar del dormitorio abandonado?

¿El dormitorio abandonado? – Syrus se apretó en su silla

así es, se dice que ahí se practicaban los Juegos de las Sombras – Jake abrió enormemente los ojos – se trataba de una actividad peligrosa y prohibida.

Y… - Syrus tragó saliva - ¿Qué paso con los estudiantes que vivían ahí?

Esa es la cuestión – dijo misteriosamente el profesor – desde que apareció el Juego de las Sombras, los estudiantes fueron desapareciendo uno por uno – de repente, su reloj sonó – bueno, es hora de irme a la cama. Buenas noches, chavales – y salió.

¡Eso ha sonado genial! – exclamo Jaden - ¿Quién se apunta hacer una visita al Dormitorio Abandonado mañana por la noche?

Me apunto – dijo Jake levantándose de la silla.

¡Chicos! – se horrorizó Syrus – se supone que los estudiantes desaparecen.

Venga, Syrus – dijo Jaden con cara de corderito manso y toqueteando su cara – venga

(…)

Al día siguiente, en el bosque, un grupo de tres personas vestidos de rojo iban con su linterna para encontrar al tan ansiado dormitorio abandonado.

Mirad – Jaden señalo una rosa en el suelo.

Eso no importa – dijo Jake – lo que importa es lo que hay detrás – señalo un edificio en ruinas.

De repente, se oyó un ruido detrás de llos. Por supuesto, con el pánico acumulado, Syrus pegó un grito y salto encima de Jaden, quién pego también un salto.

hola, Alexis – dijo Jake con Jaden y Syrus encima de él -¿Qué hacés aquí?

Qué curioso – contesto ella – justamente iba a preguntaros lo mismo.

Oímos lo del dormitorio abandonado y quisimos investigar.

Pues no es muy inteligente de vuestra parte – les reprimió la chica - ¿No sabéis que la gente tiende a desaparecer por aquí?

Vamos, Alexis – dijo Jaden – solo es una leyenda urbana.

No, Jaden. Y, créeme, lo sé.

Por cierto – dijo, de repente, Syrus - ¿Por qué estas aquí?

Tengo mis motivos – dijo algo enfadada la chica.

Oye, tranquila, Alexis – dijo Jake defendiendo a su amigo – mira, te dejaremos tranquila y no te molestaremos, ¿vale?

Lo siento, chicos – la chica bajo la cabeza – es que, mi hermano estudiaba aquí, y era uno de los desaparecidos.

Los chicos la miraron y Jake dio un paso hacia el edificio.

sé lo que sientes, Alexis – dijo con una sonrisa triste – hace tiempo…, mi padre también desapareció misteriosamente. Y estoy seguro que éste edificio esta la respuesta a todas nuestras respuestas.

Te acompañamos, Jake – dijo Jaden agarrando a Syrus por los hombros.

El rubió asintió y el trio penetraron en el edificio. La chica miro durante un momento la entrada, hasta que al final, decidió entrar, pero una sombra se interpuso en su camino.

En el interior del edificio, los chicos estaban revisando el hall, donde Jake miraba con atención un dibujo en una pared.

Una alfombra, una buena capa de pintura y nos podríamos trasladar aquí – dijo Jaden con una sonrisa.

¡No digas eso ni en broma, Jaden! – exclamo Syrus furioso.

De repente, un grito se oyó cerca de ellos.

eso parecía… - comenzó Syrus.

¡Alexis! – Jake salió disparado de la sala en dirección del grito.

Los tres siguieron corriendo por un pasillo largo y estrecho hasta llegar a una sala circular que parecía ser de ritual. Alexis se encontraba desmayada dentro de un ataúd, rodeada de niebla.

¡Alexis! – exclamo Jaden, pero Jake le cortó el paso.

No te muevas – el chico se acerco hasta la niebla - ¡Suéltala, Titán!

La niebla se reagrupó hasta formar una figura, y un hombre alto, con una máscara blanca y vestido con gabardina negra apareció.

veo que te acuerdas de mí. – dijo el hombre con voz fúnebre.

Nunca me olvidaré del hombre quién se llevó a mi padre – siseo Jake - ¡Suelta a Alexis!

Veo que te importa – Titán sonrió – igual me la llevaré también.

¡Ni se te ocurra! – exclamo Jake – Primero, tendrás que pasar encima mía. ¡En un duelo!

¿Un duelo? – la sonrisa de Titán aumento – esta bien. Pero será un Juego de las Sombras.

¡A jugar! – exclamaron los dos (LP: 8000)

¡Que empiece el Juego de las Sombras – dijo Titán robando una carta – primero jugaré a la Archidemonio, Reina Infernal en ataque (Atk: 800) – un demonio vestido de rojo sangre y con cara putrefacta apareció – Ahora se activa su habilidad especial. Cuando la reina infernal está en el campo, aumenta a todos los Archidemonios en 1000 puntos de ataque – Reina Infernal (Atk: 1800)

¿1800 puntos de ataque? – se sorprendió Syrus.

No pasa nada, Syrus – dijo Jake – los Archidemonios también tienen otra habilidad especial. Hay que pagar puntos de vida, para mantenerlos.

Por eso tengo eso. – dijo Titán cogiendo una carta - ¡Activo la carta de campo Pandemonium!

Un gran altar parecido a uno de ritual les rodeo a los dos contrincantes.

¡Como mola! – se maravillo Jaden.

No sólo cambia el escenario – explico Titán – sino que también cambia las reglas. Ahora no tengo que pagar puntos de vida para mantener a mis criaturas, y, cada vez que un Archidemonio es destruido por algún efecto, un Archidemonio pasará de mi mazo a mi mano. Termino mi turno.

Ya era hora – dijo Jake – Robo e invoco a Ragnarock, el Dragón Divino (Atk: 1500) – Un dragón blanco brillante apareció – pero no estará mucho tiempo, porque activo el Ritual del Dragón Blanco y sacrifico a mi Ragnarock para invocar al Paladín del Dragón Blanco (Atk: 1900). ¡Muy bien, amigo! Ataca a la Reina Infernal con tu Lanza Blanca.

El paladín montado sobre un pequeño dragón blanco alzó su lanza y la estrelló contra el monstruo de Titán. (LP: 7900)

Pondré 2 cartas bocabajo y acabaré mi turno – concluyó el chico.

Sólo ha sido un golpe de suerte – dijo Titán – Mi turno. Jugaré el Renacer del monstruo y con eso, recuperaré a mi Reina Infernal (Atk: 800)

La diablesa putrefacta volvió al campo.

¿Es que no se cansa nunca la vieja esta? – dijo Jake poniendo cara de asco – "¡Jo, se parece mucho a un chaval que me cae mal. Ese asqueroso bicho"

No te preocupes, no estará por mucho tiempo – Titán sonrió – ahora sacrifico a mi Reina Infernal, para poder invocar al Cráneo Relámpago Archidemonio (Atk. 2500) – una criatura enorme cubierto de relámpagos apareció - ¡Ataca al pal…!

¿Dónde vas tu tan rápido? – le interrumpió Jake – deja que al menos active una trampa. Esos modales – musito en voz baja - ¡Agujero trampa! Si por casualidad consiguieses invocar a un monstruo de 1000 o más puntos de ataque, ése es automáticamente destruido.

¿Acaso creías que iba a caer en una trampa tan tonta? – dijo Titán

¿Qué?

Activo la habilidad especial de mi Cráneo Relámpago – 6 bolas, cada uno con un número apareció – si aparece el nº 1,3 o 6, tu trampa es anulada y destruida.

Las bolas empezaron a juntarse y a dar vueltas hasta que una se pare para dar un número.

1 – dijo Titán – parece que la suerte esta de mi lado – la trampa de Jake es destruida – ahora, a lo que iba. ¡Ataca al Paladín con el Relámpago del Inframundo!

La criatura junto sus garras para formar unos rayos y lanzó una descarga hacia el dragón.

Pondré una carta bocabajo y termino mi turno – concluyó Titán – admítelo, chico, no tienes ninguna posibilidad de vencerme. A partir de ahora, sólo verás la oscuridad que, poco a poco, te irá consumiendo, y viendo el temor de no poder proteger a la gente que quieres. Y…

Bueno, bueno, bueno – le interrumpió Jake - ¿Acaso no te vas a callara nunca? En nuestro dormitorio hay cortinas que no deja pasar la luz del sol. ¡Es genial! Así que déjate de rollos y sigamos con el duelo que, aunque Alexis esté dormida, no es que le hallas puesto en una cama de primera calidad, digo yo.

¿Qué dormida? – se extraño Titán - ¡Te equivocas! Tu amiga está ahora visitando el inframundo del Reino de las Sombras. No podrá despertase al menos que me derrotes.

¡Calla ya! – se aburrió Jake – no me extraña que mi padre te halla echado del trabajo. Eres peor que un charlatán cotorreando durante el día entero, y eso ya es mucho.

¿De qué hablas, Jake? – pregunto Jaden.

Hace un tiempo, Titán era el ayudante de mi padre, Mark Yukishiro – explico Jake – mi padre se encargaba de los efectos especiales de los Duelodisk de la Kaiba Corp. Era el mejor, y yo le admiraba tanto a él como al presidente, Seto Kaiba. Pero un día…

_FLASHBACK_

_Jake despertó de su cama, pues había oído un ruido proveniente de la planta baja. Con silencio, bajo descalzó y vio a un hombre alto frente a su padre._

_¿Cómo que estoy despedido? – grito el hombre._

_Tus accines no son favorables, Titán – dijo Mark – tus ídeas pueden provocar daños importantes y aquel accidente que pasó tuvo más de tres heridos._

_La culpa fueron de ellos por haberse puesto en donde no debían – dijo el nombrado Titán._

_Pero no ha justificación por lo que hiciste – el hombre iba a añadir, cuando le interrumpió - ¡No se hable más! Estas despedido y punto._

_Jake salió deprisa de la sala y se dirigió a su cuarto._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Al día siguiente, mi padre desapareció – termino Jake.

Jake… - dijo Syrus.

Y todo eso, es por su culpa – dijo Jake mirando duramente a Titán, quién dio un pasó atrás – tú, secuestraste a mi padre. ¡Seguro!

¡No sé de qué me hablas! – acuso el hombre – y por hablar de mi trabajo, te quedas sin amiga – dicho eso, lanzo una bomba de humo.

¡No te irás a ninguna parte! – Jake dio un paso cuando un manto de sombra les rodeo a él y a Titán - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué has hecho?

¡Yo no he hecho nada! – dijo de inmediato el impostor. De repente, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y sus ojos se pusieron rojos.

¿Pero qué…? – empezó a decir Jake.

Jake Yukishiro – dijo Titán con voz grave – El Reino de las Sombras pide un alma.

¿Aún estás con el Juego de las Sombras? – se molesto el chico – al menos, podremos terminar el duelo - ¡Mi turno! – robo una carta – activo Olla de la Codicia, con lo que me permite robar 2 cartas. Ahora activo robo draconiano, funciona así, sí de casualidad tengo dragones en mi mano, las mando al cementerio y si el ataque de uno de ellos es igual o superior al ataque de un monstruo en tu campo, ése es automáticamente destruido. Y por cada dragón que descarte robo 1 carta. – descarto las 2 únicas cartas que tenía – resulta que los dragones que tenía eran 2 Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules, así que tu monstruo es destruido.

¡No vayas tan rápido! – dijo Titán – te olvidas de la habilidad especial del Cráneo Relámpago. Si la ruleta cae en 1, 3 o 6, tu magia es anulada.

Las bolas volvieron a juntarse para formar un 4.

¿Qué? – exclamó el duelista, con eso el monstruo es destruido.

¡Genial! – sonrió Jake – ahora activo alma silenciosa, esa carta me permite retirar hasta 5 monstruos de cualquier cementerio, así que retiro mis 4 dragones y tu Cráneo Relámpago.

¿Por qué haces eso? – pregunto Titán - ¿Qué ganas con retirar tus monstruos?

Para poder activar mi trampa – contesto Jake – regreso de una Dimensión Diferente. Esa trampa me permite invocar a todos los monstruos retirados que sea posible.

¿Cómo?

Así que, invoco a Ragnarock, el Dragón Divino, al Paladín del Dragón Blanco y a dos Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules (Atk: 3000)

Los 4 dragones volvieron a aparecer.

¡Adelante, chicos! – exclamo Jake - ¡Ataque directo!

¡No! – Titán vio con horror los 4 ataques dirigidos hacia él y sus puntos pasaron a 0 - ¡No! – su cuerpo empezó a desaparecer - ¡Mi cuerpo! ¡No quiero ir al Reino de las Sombras! ¡Nooo! ¡Jake, diles a mis hijos que los quiero!

Jake no dijo nada, mientras desparecía el manto de sombras.

Jake, ¿estás bien? – dijo Jaden acercándose.

El chico sólo asintió y se acercó hacia la chica, quién aún seguía dormida.

Vámonos de aquí – dijo el chico.

Un rato más tarde, Alexis se despertó y vio que Jake la llevaba a caballito.

Jake – dijo la chica ruborizada, el chico alzo la cabeza - ¿Podrías bajarme? Creo que puedo andar sola.

Claro – el chico sonrió, mientas la depositaba.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Nada importante – dijo Jaden – te encontramos dormida en un ataúd, el príncipe Jake tuvo un duelo contra el secuestrador y rescatar a la dama en peligro, o sea tú.

Gracias, chicos – la chica sonrió ampliamente.

Y también hemos encontrado esto – dijo Syrus, dándole una foto.

¡Mi hermano! – la chica cogió la foto con rapidez.

Queremos que sepas, Alexis – dijo Jake – que te ayudaremos a encontrar a tu hermano.

¿Lo haréis por mí? – los tres asintieron – gracias, chicos. Os agradezco mucho.

El sol empezó a salir y decidieron poner rumbo hacia el dormitorio, para poder dormir, al menos un par de horas.


	13. La expulsión

**13) LA EXPULSIÓN.**

Jaden Yuki y Jake Yukishiro. Venid a mi oficina después de las clases – dijo el Dr. Crowler cuando sonó el timbre de fin de clase. Los dos nombrados se miraron con sorpresa.

¿Qué querrá esta vez? – se pregunto Jaden.

Con tal que no nos pida pintarle sus labios, cualquier cosa me iría bien. – dijo Jake saliendo del aula en dirección de la oficina de Crowler. Ya dentro, los dos amigos hicieron desparecer su sonrisa a ver la cara seria de Crowler.

Espero que habéis desecho vuestras maletas – dijo – porque no vais a quedaros mucho tiempo por aquí.

¿Por qué? – pregunto Jake - ¿Qué paso?

He recibido esta mañana, una carta de la escuadra disciplinaria de la academia y os han pillado a los dos husmeando en el dormitorio abandonado, por lo que esta fuera de los límites permitidos.

¡Ggh! Nos han pillado – musito el chico.

Por lo que el castigo por esa violación a las reglas más estrictas de la Academia de Duelos es… ¡Expulsión!

¡Quééé! – exclamo Jaden - ¿Estamos expulsados?

¡Pero, profesor! – comenzó Jake, pero Crowler le interrumpió alzando una mano.

Pero no seré tan cruel – sonrió maliciosamente – Mañana, tendréis un duelo en equipo. Si ganáis, os quedaréis. Pero, si perdéis, ¡Estáis expulsados! ¡Ahora, largo!

Diciendo eso, los dos jóvenes salieron del despacho, Jaden con cara de derrotado y Jake enfadado.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo Syrus - ¿Expulsados?

- No hace falta que grites, Syrus – dijo Jake tumbado sobre su cama – oímos perfectamente.

- Y… ¿No hay nada que podáis hacer? – pregunto el pequeño.

- No, sólo esperar hasta mañana y ganar el duelo.

- Cosa que haremos – dijo Jaden cogiendo su baraja – Ganar. Y para eso, vamos a entrenarnos.

Jake le miro y sonrió. ¿Un duelo? ¿Por qué no? Así se quitaría la tensión.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina de Crowler, Alexis entró dentro para hablar con dicho profesor, quién estaba hablando por teléfono.

Así es – dijo – os esperaré mañana a la mañana – colgó - ¡Hombre, Alexis!¿A qué debo la visita de la mejor de las Obeliscos Azules?

He venido para que retires el castigo de Jake y de Jaden – contesto sin vacilar la chica – Soy yo quién deba estar expulsada, no ellos.

¿Y por qué debería hacer esto?

Porque soy yo quién andaba por el dormitorio abandonado y… - la chica busco una respuesta rápida – estuve en apuros y pedí ayuda a ellos por PDA.

Crowler la miró durante unos segundos que a ella le pareció eternas hasta que sonrió.

Lo siento mucho, Alexis – dijo el profesor – sé que intentas ayudar a tus… amigos – termino con énfasis esa palabra – pero los de la escuadra disciplinaria solamente detectaron a ellos, no a ti. – la chica iba a decir algo, pero el profesor la interrumpió. – Lo siento, Alexis. Es mi última palabra.

Alexis le miro con cara enfadada y salió sin mediar palabra.

Lo siento, Alexis – pensó Crowler – pero esos dos hacen perder mi reputación como mejor profesor de la Academia, y eso no lo puedo permitir.

La chica, mientras tanto, se dirigía hacia el dormitorio rojo.

lo único que puedo hacer por ellos, es apoyarles – pensó la chica, hasta que oyó a dos personas cerca del acantilado.

¡Duelo! – exclamaron los dos contrincantes (8000 LP)

¡Muy bien, Jake! – dijo Jaden – Empezaré yo. Robo. Invocaré a Héroe Elemental Avian en ataque (Atk: 1000) – Un hombre de color verde y con alas blancas apareció – jugaré una carta boca abajo y acabo.

Buena jugada, Jay – dijo Jake – pero no lo suficiente bueno. ¡Robo! Invoco al Dragón Enmascarado en ataque (Atk: 1400) – Un dragón rojo y con máscara apareció - ¡Ataca a Avian!

El dragón alzó sus alas y se dirigía hacia Avian en picada.

Buen intento, Jake – dijo Jaden – Pero, activo mi trampa. ¡Negar ataque! – Un remolino freno el ataque del Dragón Enmascarado – no sólo anula tu ataque, sino que se acaba tu fase de batalla.

Mientras, en lo alto del acantilado, Syrus miraba el duelo.

menos mal que les dije de jugar con tranquilidad – dijo negando con la cabeza.

Pues eso, parece bueno para ellos – dijo una voz detrás suya. Syrus se giró y vio que era Alexis.

Hola, Alexis – dijo el chico.

Veo que se toman muy en serio el duelo de mañana – observo la chica mirando como Jake colocaba 2 cartas bocabajo.

Mi turno, Jake – dijo Jaden – Juego, Polimerización. Fusiono a mis Héroes Elementales Sparkman con Clayman, para formar a Héroe Elemental del Trueno Gigante (Atk: 2400) – Un gigante rodeado de rayos apareció – si me descarto de una carta, su habilidad especial se activa. Destruye a un monstruo cuyo ataque sea igual o menor que la de mi monstruo. – descarto de una carta y el Gigante lanzó una ráfaga destruyendo al dragón de Jake. – Ahora Avian. ¡Ataque directo!

¡Trampa! – dijo Jake – Activo la llamada de los condenados. Esa trampa me permite recuperar a un monstruo de mi cementerio y ponerla al campo en ataque. Así que recupero a mi dragón.

El dicho dragón apareció.

Entonces, ataco con mi Gigante – dijo Jaden - ¡Trueno voltaico!

El Gigante lanzó un poderoso rayo destruyendo al dragón de Jake (LP: 7000)

¡Trampa! – dijo Jake – Michizure. Sólo puedo activar esta trampa cuando uno de mis monstruos es destruido en batalla. Acto seguido, uno de los tuyos también es destruido. Y yo designo a tu Gigante del Trueno.

¡No! – exclamo Jaden a ver a su monstruo destruido.

Ahora se activa la habilidad especial de mi Dragón Enmascarado – siguió Jake – cuando es destruido en batalla, puedo invocar a otro dragón cuyo ataque sea de 1500 puntos o menor de ataque. Y yo invoco al Dragón Señuelo en ataque (Atk: 600)

Pongo una carta bocabajo y acabo mi turno – dijo Jaden a ver al dragoncito aparecer.

Mi turno, robo – dijo Jake – activaré la magia del Entierro Insensato. Con esa carta, puedo enviar a un monstruo de mi deck al cementerio. Y yo envío al Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules. Ahora invoco al Dragón del Brillo en ataque (Atk: 1900) – Un dragón azul brillante apareció - ¡Ataca a Avian!

El dragón alzó su vuelo y dio un buen puñetazo a Avian destruyéndolo.

Activaré mi trampa – dijo Jaden (LP: 7100) - ¡Señal de Héroe! Si resulta que destruyes a uno de mis monstruos, un Héroe Elemental vendrá para sustituirle. ¡Ven Burstinatrix (Atk: 1200)

Acabo mi turno – dijo Jake.

¡Mi turno, robo! – dijo Jaden – "A ver, repasemos. Tengo a Burstinatrix, y él tiene a Dragón del Brillo y a Señuelo. Podría cargarme al Señuelo, pero su habilidad especial le permite traer a un dragón de nivel 7 o superior del cementerio y dirigir el ataque hacia él." – sonrió – Has mejorado mucho, Jake. Me tienes acorralado.

Pero el duelo sigue – sonrió Jake.

Cierto. Activo, Olla de la Codicia, lo cuál puedo robar 2 cartas – robo 2 cartas- ¡Genial! Activo, la Recuperación de Fusión, por lo que recupero del cementerio a Polimerización y Avian. Ahora, activo, Polimerización. Y fusiono a Avian con Burstinatrix para poder formar a Héroe Elemental Alado Wingman. (Atk: 2100)

Un monstruo con alas y pico en mano apareció.

¡Adelante, Alado Wingman! – exclamo Jaden – ataca al Dragón del Brillo. ¡Flame Shoot!

El alado abrió su pinza y lanzó una ráfaga de fuego destruyendo al dragón de Jake (LP: 6800)

Ahora la habilidad especial de Alado se activa – dijo Jaden – cuando destruye a un monstruo, el ataque del monstruo destruido se restan a tus puntos de vida.

Jake sólo sonrió maliciosamente (LP: 4900)

¿Pero qué…? – empezó Jaden. Se fijó más en el campo y vio una carta mágica activada - ¿Qué es eso?

Carta mágica rápida – explico Jake – se llama Otra Vez. Si tu monstruo destruye a uno de los míos, puedo activar esta carta de mi mano. Eso obliga a tu monstruo volver a atacar.

¡Qué! – Jaden esta incrédulo. De repente, su monstruo volvió a atacar - ¡No!

Activo la habilidad especial de mi Dragón Señuelo – dijo Jake – si resulta que mi dragoncito es objetivo de un ataque, selecciono a un dragón de nivel 7 o superior e invocarlo a mi campo. Lo mejor es que el ataque será dirigido hacia él. ¡Ven, Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules! (Atk: 3000) – Un descomunal dragón blanco apareció.

¡Increíble! – exclamo Syrus maravillado.

Si juegan así en el duelo de mañana, ganarán seguro – miró fascinada, Alexis.

¡Adelante, dragón! ¡Rayo Blanco!

El dragón alzó su boca y lanzó una ráfaga de rayo blanco destruyendo al monstruo de Jaden.

¡Genial, Jake! – exclamo Jaden – (LP: 6200) - ¡Eres absolutamente genial! Nunca en mi vida había visto una jugada así. Termino mi turno.

El duelo termina en éste turno – dijo Alexis.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Syrus.

¿Acaso nunca te fijaste en los duelos de Jake? – se extraño la chica – cuando Jake da la vuelta al duelo, se puede dar por acabado.

¡Mi turno, robo! – dijo Jake – Jaden, me quedan 3 cartas y dos son suficientes como para ganar el duelo.

Pues úsalas – dijo Jaden – quiero ver lo que eres capaz.

De acuerdo – dijo Jake – activaré el Renacer del Monstruo, con ello puedo recuperar a un monstruo de cualquier jugador y cojo a tu Gigante del Trueno de tu cementerio (Atk: 2400).

El Gigante apareció en el campo de Jake.

Ahora, activo la carta mágica de campo, Montaña. Con esa carta, todos mis monstruos tipo Dragón ganan un bono de ataque y defensa de 200 puntos. – Un frío polar apareció.

Por lo que con la suma de los 3 monstruos y sabiendo que Jaden tiene el campo vacío – dijo Syrus.

¡Hace un total de 6400 puntos de daño! – exclamo Alexis.

¡Adelante, chicos! – exclamo Jake - ¡Ataque Directo!

Los monstruos de Jake se precipitaron hacia Jaden quién se protegió como pudo, pero sus puntos de vida se reducieron a 0.

realmente eres bueno, Jake – dijo Jaden con una enorme sonrisa – mañana, nuestros oponentes no tendrán ni para empezar.

Todo depende de qué oponentes nos tendremos que enfrentar – dijo Jake – al menos, gracias a éste duelo, he podido quitarme la tensión que tenía. Creo que ésta noche dormiré bien.

Los dos amigos se estrecharon la mano y pusieron rumbo a su dormitorio.

Esa misma noche, Alexis se puso a caminar en dirección del faro y distinguió, a lo lejos a Zane.

¿Zane? – se sorprendió la chica - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Nada – contesto él – sólo pensar.

¿En qué si se puede saber?

En Jake Yukishiro – dijo con voz calmada, demasiado calmada para él – He descubierto ciertas cosas sobre él.


End file.
